Beggar's Can't Be Choosers
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: Inuyasha’s a young man a hanyou that nobody wants. Thrown out on the street at the age of three, he must survive by begging and raiding the trash of people more esteemed than himself. Somehow, he ends up at the Sunset Shrine…[Complete, rushed end.]
1. One

Inuyasha's a young man, a hanyou that nobody wants. Thrown out on the street at the age of three, he must survive by begging and raiding the trash of people more esteemed than himself. Somehow, he ends up at the Sunset Shrine....  
  
Disclaimer: Hm....what do you think? That's what I thought!  
  
Yo! Guess who wrote another story without finishing the first one? ME! Heh, heh! I hope this is an okay story, but you never know. If it turns out all right as a fan fiction, then I might make it an original. Let me know what you think. The character's might have slightly different attitudes, because I say so. ^-^ Well, because it won't fit the story- line. Newayz, please R/R, and enjoy( try to) the story!  
  
Beggar's Can't Be Chooser's  
  
By: Kitten Kisses  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kagome Higurashi leaned against the doorframe of her bedroom door. It was a Monday, which meant a whole week of school lay ahead of her. She lived on the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan. Schooling was hard, and you had to be a good student to survive in the chaos. She didn't really want to go, but she really didn't have a choice. If she skipped, she'd be suspended for certain. Her mother would kill her then, she knew.  
  
"Hey, Kagome!" a voice yelled down the hallway, "Hurry up or you'll be late for school!"  
  
"Coming Sota!" she called to her brother who was waiting rather impatiently for her to get down the stairs. She walked down the stairs and jumped from the last few steps to land on the floor. Grabbing up her yellow bookbag, she ran into the kitchen to grab her lunch.  
  
"Come on, Sis!" he whined, "Mom's leaving on a business trip again, and if we're late, she'll kill us!"  
  
"I know, I know," she muttered, picking up the brown sack that contained her lunch, and stuffing it into her bookbag. Their mother had left on a business trip to America, and she wouldn't be back for almost a month. She'd left everything to Kagome, who had to buy the groceries and other items with the credit card her mom had left with her. "Let's go." She said, pulling Sota out the door with her. They went to different schools, but they still started at the same time. Kagome was a high school Junior, 16 years of age, while Sota was a junior high 7th grader.  
  
"Hey, let go of me!" Sota yelled, and she let go of his arm. "You were the one that was running late, not me!" he scolded.  
  
"Whatever." Kagome mumbled. She hated school, but she had to get good grades so that she could go onto college. She really hated school because of a few of her friends that thought that they could get into her love life. There were only a few of those friends, fortunately, and she still had Sango to talk to.  
  
Nearing the school, Kagome heard an unmistakable chorus yell, "Kagome! How have you been?"  
  
'Ugh,' she thought. 'How can I get rid of these people?' "Um, hey guys," she smiled. "I'm fine, just a little tired. I stayed up half the night cleaning."  
  
"Ah, I feel sorry for you Kagome," one girl said brightly. "But guess who's here?"  
  
"Yeah!" another girl gasped. "Guess who?"  
  
"Hello, Kagome!" a voice cheerfully called out, and Kagome turned to talk to him.  
  
"Hello, Hojo." She said dryly.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering if-"  
  
"Hold on." Kagome said, looking to her left where Sango was standing, waving her arms in the air. "Um, I'm really sorry, Hojo, but it looks like Sango wants to talk to me." She darted off in her direction, calling over her shoulder, "Why don't you talk to one of my other friends?"  
  
"Hey Sango, good thing I saw you, I thought I'd actually have to talk to Hojo."  
  
"What are friends for?" Sango asked her, smiling brightly. "Guess what? A new guy apparently moved here since yesterday. At least, that's what I've heard."  
  
"What's his name?" Kagome asked her friend, hoping that this guy would be better than Hojo.  
  
"They said it was Miroku." She said, looking thoughtful. "I think he sounds cute!"  
  
"Excuse me ladies." A male voice asked from behind them. "Could you two help me?"  
  
"What?" Sango whirled around in surprise and almost bumped into the young man standing behind her. "Oh!" her face reddened. "Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering if one of you could please help me find.....a Mrs. Smithton. She's my first period teacher."  
  
"Sure!" Kagome piped up, elbowing Sango to speak.  
  
"Um, yeah! She's our first period teacher too. She teaches Algebra II." She rolled her eyes. "A joyful class to have first thing in the morning too, I'll tell you." She groaned. "The bell's going to ring any time." She said, moving towards the school. "Let's go."  
  
Kagome was extremely bored, and didn't care to learn about complex numbers at all. When would you ever use something like that in life? Probably never. She sighed, lifting her head up to look over at Sango. She was sitting next to that new boy, Miroku, who had asked their help in getting here. 'The only good thing about this class,' she thought, 'Is that Hojo isn't anywhere in sight.' Mrs. Smithton droned on and on, and Kagome fell asleep.  
  
"Kagome! Are you paying attention?!" an angry voice yelled, jolting Kagome awake in an instant. She groaned inwardly. Mrs. Smithton.  
  
"Um, yeah, sure I was...."  
  
"What's the answer to the problem on the board?" she asked her.  
  
Kagome squinted up at the board, reading the problem. "Um..... 2i?"  
  
"Good. Next time, don't fall asleep though."  
  
Kagome sighed in relief, and resolved that tomorrow, she wouldn't fall asleep in the middle of math. She couldn't help it though...she was so tired.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A boy, well, not a boy really. More like a young man of about 18 or so, was walking through the dark alleys wherever he lived. He was a loner, a beggar, and someone who was unwanted in today's society. He was shunned by those who were more esteemed than himself, and he was at the bottom of the food chain; raiding from others' trash bags and bins, during the night, when everyone was asleep, or during the daytime hours, when everyone was at work, or school. It wasn't his fault that he was like this. He knew who's fault it was, but he didn't need to tell anyone. No one cared about him, and in turn, he didn't care about anyone. He lived and thrived on lonely street. He knew how to talk, and how to run, and that was all that mattered. He was a hanyou, living among humans. He knew nothing about his father, and remembered little about his mother. He was tired, and needed a place to sleep for the day. Sleeping at night in the street was something you didn't do, because you were sure to be beaten and killed. That's what the world thought of him, and he had just grown to accept it all. Walking through another alley, he came upon a busy street. His white hair grew long, past his waist, and little dog-shaped ears adorned his head. They twitched constantly, and flattened against his head when the noise level grew to be excessive. Blending in with the crowd, he hoped and prayed that nobody would recognize him for what he was. Everything was going fine until a young man in a business suit bumped into him.  
  
"Excuse you!" the business man said loudly.  
  
"Sorry." The young man bowed his head slightly in apology. "An accident."  
  
"Ahhhh!" the business man screamed. "A hanyou!"  
  
Within seconds, there were men from all directions surrounding him, and a crowd gathered to watch the fight that they knew would ensue. But the young man had no intention of fighting. He didn't like to fight unless it was absolutely necessary. He counted the men. There were nine of them around him in a circle. He sighed loudly. He would have to do some work to get out of this one. Drawing an old sword from his side, he took a battle stance. The sword was his only remaining reminder of his father, and it had served him well through the years.  
  
"Oh, look!" one of the men turned to the rest. "He wants a fight! What do all you men say? Do you think we can take him?"  
  
"Yeah!" the men chorused, taking their own battle stances.  
  
All at once, the men charged from their varying positions in the circle around him. When they all drew close enough, he jumped over them, causing them all to smash into each other. He could fight, certainly, but to kill was to go to a place from which you cannot escape, and he didn't want that. So instead, he ran. He ran straight through the crowd of people that were standing around him, expecting a fight. He ran until he left the crowd far behind, and he was in a nicer neighborhood. He used his heightened smelling to sniff out the location of food. His nose told him that there was no place nearby from which he could find food. He walked for a few miles, sniffing at a few trash cans, but locating nothing. His stomach rumbled at him, asking for food, but he just growled down at it. He hadn't had anything decent since his mother died, and he wasn't going to now, either. His stomach would live, and so would he. He would just try to find a roll, or something to sustain him for awhile. He walked for awhile longer, before his nose picked up a scent. He followed it to a small shrine in what was an extremely large yard, considering the size of Tokyo. He estimated the yard to be two acres or so, and he saw some trees sitting in the yard. He smiled a little, not giving away to many emotions. Trees were the only calm solace in any big city, and nice, green lush ones were few and far apart. He decided that he would sit in a tree later, after his stomach was filled. Walking around back, he found a few trash cans that smelled as if they might have some food stored away inside. Prying open the lid, he sniffed the contents. He yipped happily, carefully untying the knot on the white bag, and sorting through the contents. At last, he found a small hunk of meat that someone hadn't finished, and a half-a-bottle of water that someone had thrown away for no real reason. He smiled, happy that he had found something to eat so quickly. He decided to stay in this place, maybe someone would throw something else away tonight. He ran back to the front after tying the bag again and placing the lid back on the can. He looked around the yard until he located the tallest tree he could find. Jumping to the second-lowest branch, he sat on his haunches, looking down to see if anyone had noticed him. He smirked in satisfaction when he found that he had gone unnoticed. Maybe nobody was home. Ah, well, he still had some meat, hadn't he? He ate the meat slowly, unsure as to what it was. He thought that it might be steak, but the last time he'd had meat was almost a year ago. Savoring the flavor, he was saddened when it was all gone. It had been good while it lasted, though, and he twisted off the top of the bottle of water to drink down the contents. Too bad he didn't have a home where steak was an everyday occurrence. He just loved meat. It tasted better than bread, even! He yawned, fangs glinting dangerously in the morning light. Stretching, he looked down at his nails. Well, they were claws really, too long and thick to really be nails. They were growing to be a little too long. He would have to bite them off again soon. He didn't like the thought. Last time he'd done it, a nail tore too low, and it had hurt for a long time. He yawned again, and leaned back into the tree. It was a good tree, warm and big, with nice-sized branches at the bottom to sit on. The warmth made him sleepy. He was tired, but he had to sleep light, in case someone spotted him.....so that he could escape before......they got him.....  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****  
  
Hey, I'm sorry that this is so short, but ya know, I didn't really know how to end it, so I just stopped here. Is it any good? I dunno, I think that it's rather dumb, but I do want your comments. I know that Inuyasha(if you haven't figured it out by now, I'll explain it later), and Miroku, probably Sango and Kagome too, are WAY out of character, but I'm changing the story- line from the original, and their attitudes need to be different. Miroku will be a nice, normal human guy in this story, I don't know yet if I'll have him have an air rip or not. But no bad intentions will be in his brain. And Sesshomaru, Rin, Kohaku, Kouga, and about 1,000 others will show up eventually! If I don't get at least, um, 5 reviews, I won't continue. Sorry, but I lose inspiration really fast. Don't let that deter you from reviewing however, because if I don't get five, but some people ask really nice, I might post up the next chapter anywayz. ^-^ Well, I'm going to go now, and I would really appreciate it if you reviewed this fic. Reviews are my life. Thank you very much!  
  
Love you all,  
  
~Kitten Kisses~ a.k.a. Sango-chan ^;^ Meow!  
  
May the Force be with you, young reviewers! ^_~ Have a nice day, and God bless you all! 


	2. Two

Hey! I'm back! ^-^ Nice to see you all again! ^-~ Just so you know, Kagome's grandfather is obsolete. Unless you want him in here, that is! Well, I hope you enjoy the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the adorable Inuyasha, but I wish I did!  
  
Beggar's Can't Be Choosers  
  
By: Kitten Kisses, a.k.a. Sango-chan  
  
Chapter II  
  
Kagome let a breath of relief escape her lips. Five seconds and counting..4..3...2..1....ding! Finally, school was out and she could go home and live her life. And, of course, do homework. She sighed, he bad mood back in place. Exiting the school, she looked around quickly to make sure that Hojo was nowhere in sight, before crossing the street and starting on her way home.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" she heard Sango call from behind her, the girl running to catch up, her younger brother Kohaku in tow. "Hey, I'll walk with you home!" she said, flashing a grin to Kagome.  
  
"Yeah!" Kohaku interjected, smiling broadly. "Now that I'm in junior high, mom said that Sango had to walk me to and from school! Where's Sota?" he asked, looking around for Kagome's brother.  
  
"I don't know." She replied. "Probably hanging around with Rin somewhere." She smirked. "They seem to like each other a lot, don't they Kohaku?"  
  
"Yeah, I think they do! I saw Sota slipping her a note before school was out. Maybe he was asking her out...."  
  
"Maybe," Sango chirped, tugging Kohaku along, "But we need to get home before mom kills us. Hey, is your mother gone again?" she asked Kagome, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome made a face. "Isn't she always?"  
  
"Oh, goodie! Can Sota stay the night at our house?" Kohaku asked her pleadingly. He knew that while her mother was away, that she was in charge. Besides, she was more lenient than her mother anyway.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, but not until he has his after-school snack, alright? I'll send him down as soon as he finishes."  
  
"Yes!" Kohaku yelled, pumping his fist in the air. "We're gonna play video games all evening. We've almost beaten Kingdom Hearts!"  
  
"Goodie," Sango said dryly, slowing now that she was almost at her house. "Come on Kohaku, mom said that we're in charge of dinner tonight, remember?"  
  
"Goodbye!" Kagome called, waving to her friends.  
  
"See ya!" Sango waved back.  
  
She continued down the sidewalk and stopped outside the gate to her home. Slipping open the gate, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Something white.... Whatever it was, it was underneath one of the trees in the yard. Creeping closer, she saw that it was a dog. She smiled, and snatched it from the ground, nearly scaring the poor creature to death. "It's alright," she soothed, patting the dog's head. "I'm not going to hurt you!" The dog whined at her, and she asked "Are you hungry? I can fix that! Come on, I think I'll keep you, and mom can't say anything because she's never home anyway. Picking up the half-grown dog, she stepped up to the door, unlocking it and shutting it softly behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The boy was still sitting in his tree, sleeping lightly, when he heard a noise below him. Eyes snapping open, he looked down, and saw a half-grown dog looking up at him. "Go away!" he whispered harshly, causing the dog to give him a strange look. "You don't want me to get caught, do you?" The dog just wagged its tail, and continued to look at him. Just when he thought that he'd have to get down to remove the dog, he heard the gate opening. Making himself as small as he possibly could on the branch, he looked to the gate to see a girl, well, a young woman really, enter through the gates. She spotted the dog at the base of the tree and started in his direction. He sat nervously, hoping that she wouldn't spot him up there. She'd probably call the cops on him, and then he'd have to run. He was ready, though, if she even looked up his way, he'd be gone in a flash. He listened to her talk to the dog. 'It must not be hers,' he thought, 'because she didn't call it by name.' When she offered to feed it, his stomach contracted painfully. He was hungry again. Curse his stomach. It was always hungry, never satisfied. He sighed in relief when she picked up the dog and carted it away into the house. Was she going to keep it? 'It' was really a he, however. She must like animals though, because he could also smell a cat and some unknown animal that he'd never seen. He hoped that she was the one who made that meat he'd eaten earlier. He planned on raiding the trash again that night after everyone was asleep. Hopefully there would be some leftover supper. Just then, he heard another person running through the gates.  
  
"Kagome! Why'd you leave me there?! You're supposed to walk me home!" a young boy yelled.  
  
"Sorry," she said, opening the front door. "But you, I heard, were busy with Rin!" she ruffled his hair while he pointlessly denied it. "Oh, and Kohaku invited you to stay the night over at his house tonight. I said that you could go, but only if you ate your snack first. You want to go, don't you? He said something about Kingdom Hearts......"  
  
"Yes! Of course! Now, where's my snack so I can get over there before he beats the game without me!"  
  
"Here." She said, handing him a cookie. "Now, get out of here! But remember, don't out-wear your welcome. Mom won't be back for a month, and I'm sure Mrs. Hiraikotsu doesn't want you to make her house your permanent residence."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" he brushed her off, dashing down the steps. "Oh, thanks for the cookie sis! I'll see ya tomorrow!"  
  
"Yeah, you're welcome." She trailed off, realizing that Sota was nowhere in sight. "What am I going to do with him?" she asked herself. The dog from earlier worked its way to her feet, panting and staring up at her. "That's right!" she remembered, eyes lighting. "You need a name! How about....Hira? No? Um....Kanyon? Kenyon? Okay, then Kenyon you are!" she grinned patting the dog. "I think you're an American Eskimo Dog. At least, that's what you look like!" she smiled again, patting the dog on the head. "Are you gonna help me make supper?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now that Sota's gone, I can do whatever I want." She smiled at the stove, checking the beef stew to make sure it didn't boil over. "Or not." She frowned looking at her books. "I hate homework, and I've got a whole week of school left." Sitting down at the table, Kenyon at her feet, she opened her Chemistry book. "Ugh," she frowned. "Molecular conversions? Orbitals? Oh boy, I'm so excited. Who invented this junk, anyway?" She scribbled down a few problems before standing up. "Ah, well, let's check on the stew." She dipped the wooden spoon in, and checked the tenderness of the meat before declaring it time to eat. She sat down at the table, a steaming bowl in front of her. "Looks good," she told Kenyon, the dog whining at her. "You're hungry again? Ah, well, alright, but just this once!" She stood up and got two plastic bowels from the cupboard. "Buyo might want some too." She told Kenyon, spooning some in each bowl and blowing on it before she was satisfied. "Here ya go, boy!" she sighed, setting it down in front of the now-happy dog. "Eat all of it!"  
  
She stepped out on the front porch and looked around for her cat. "Buyo?" she called, "Buyo? Would you come on? I don't want to stand here all day long, you know!" But Buyo didn't come. "Probably out wandering again," she muttered, walking away from the porch and setting the bowl on the other side of the driveway, unaware of the boy in the tree watching her. "Buyo, I'm leaving this here, but I'm taking it back in before 9:00, so you'd better eat it if you want it!" She walked back into the house, sitting down at the table, and eating her bowl of beef stew.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The young man in the tree watched the girl from earlier set a bowl of something that smelled good on the ground only a few meters away from where he sat perched in the tree. Buyo? Who was that? Probably that cat he'd smelt earlier. He hadn't seen the creature around, so maybe, if he was lucky, she'd leave the bowl there for the cat to eat whenever it liked. He smiled happily when he heard her tell the cat that she'd get the bowl at 9:00, and he'd better eat it if he wanted it. When she left, he waited a few moments before jumping lightly from the tree, ears pricked and listening intently for any sound from the house. He picked up the warm bowl and picked out the meat in it first. It was good, probably the best thing he'd had in his life. And warm too. He could understand why everyone heated up their food now, it tasted better that way. After the meat was gone, he devoured the vegetables and potatoes, and then drank the broth down. He thought he heard some movement from within the house, and he leapt into his tree, just in case. But it was only that girl, Kagome, cleaning up supper. She cooked really good. Maybe there'd be something else in the trash tonight. Though the stew had helped his poor stomach fill up a bit, being a young man, he had a seemingly-endless appetite. But that was alright, he could make do with what he'd had.  
  
Kagome kind of liked an empty house, at least, during the day she did. But at night, it was kind of creepy.....who knows what lurked out in the dark. Anything could. And she especially hated going outside at night. You could say that she was afraid of the dark.....and tonight, the trash needed taken out. 'Joy to the world,' Kagome sang in her head, hefting the large bag out of the can and tying a knot in the top. "Too bad Sota isn't here, or I'd have asked Sota to do it." She opened the front door and looked around carefully. Who knew what was lurking in the shadows! (too bad she didn't know! ^-^) Her bad thoughts entertained her all the way to the garbage can, and in her hurry, she forgot to put the lid on the can. She got all the way to the front door before she remembered the bowl sitting under the trees...all the way across the driveway. She smacked her forehead, and went back to get it, mumbling about getting beaten and killed.  
  
The young man in the tree watched the girl take the trash out, and he grinned when his nose caught the scent of food. He was just about to leap from the tree when she smacked herself in the forehead and came his way. What could she......oh, the bowl. She must've forgotten about it. He made himself as small as he could, pressed against the tree, and thanked God that there were no security lights anywhere nearby. His amber eyes would have shown up rather brightly in the dark. He smirked at the thought; he could tell the girl below him was afraid of the dark.....he could feel the fear radiating off of her. Wouldn't it be cool if he could make her scream? Without drawing attention to himself of course. Reaching behind him, he found a fairly decent piece of loose bark, and he held it in his hands, waiting for the right moment. When she grabbed the bowl and walked towards the house, he threw the chunk of bark against the tree next to her, creating a loud 'chunking' noise.  
  
"Wha? Who's there?" she whirled around, looking around frantically to see what could have made the noise. When she saw nothing, she lit out for the house again, not stopping for a second. Ah, well, she hadn't screamed, but he'd scared her pretty badly.  
  
~You dope!~ his mind yelled. ~Do you want her to accidentally find you sitting in her front yard? She'll call the cops for sure! She's home by herself, afraid of the dark, and what do you do? Try to scare her half to death! That's stupid! You'll be lucky if she doesn't look around here for you tomorrow morning!~  
  
'Well,' he admitted to himself, 'That was kinda stupid, and mean. But what had anyone done to him except be mean?' He sighed. 'I guess I won't try that trick again....'  
  
He waited until all of the lights in the house were out before creeping down from the tree and sneaking over to where the trash cans were. He froze when he heard a voice from directly above him. Flattening against the wall, he listened intently, but it was only that girl talking to her new dog, Kenyon. Sighing in relief, he walked over to the trash cans and looked up at the window. There was a tree directly outside of it, but he didn't want to climb it in case she saw him. Her being young and alone, she probably would call the police on him. He sighed with relief. It was her bedroom up there, but thankfully, the curtains were drawn, and she couldn't see him where he was. He peered into the trash can and saw that she'd forgotten to place the lid back on. Ah, well, he would do that later. Untying the knot on the bag, he sniffed deeply. There was something in there..... He held back a bark of delight when he found a half-eaten bagel with cream cheese spread on it, and a bottle of pop that had about an inch-and-a-half left in it. Retying the bag, he set the lid back on the can. Sprinting back to his tree, he sighed happily. Perhaps his hunger would be satisfied for the first time in a long time. This girl was pretty wasteful, but who was he to complain? He was the one benefiting from the ordeal. Snacking on the bagel, he fell into a calm silence. Of course, he rarely spoke unless he had too, and he almost never had to. Nobody wanted to talk to a freak with his very inhuman dog ears, claws, and fangs. It didn't bother him too much though. He was only a half-breed. Nobody sneered at full demon's, just hanyou's. In his whole life, he'd only seen one or two of them, and they sneered at him, and he at them. Life was too complicated anyway. Downing the pop, he leaned against the tree, looking quickly back to the girl's bedroom window to make sure she wasn't going to sneak out of the door or something, and call the cops on him. Closing his eyes, he fell into a light sleep, dreaming a taunting dream of juicy steaks and chocolate cake that were all out of his reach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yo! Done! 2nd chapter done! Sorry the chapters are a bit short, but ya never know how one will turn out. Besides, it's two minutes till 9:00pm, and that's my bedtime! ^-^ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know I haven't even mentioned the poor Inuyasha's name yet, but be patient! ^-^ It might take awhile! ^-~ And Kenyon is just a cute adorable American Eskimo Dog, which just happens to be a beautiful white dog. He's a medium sized one, not tiny or large. Ah....life is so good......! Not! I'm stuck at home on the weekend(like always) and my mom won't let me on the Internet because of some widespread computer virus she heard about! -_-;;;;;;;; ah, well that's okay. Right now it's Saturday, the 25, but hey, I can't post it today! ^-^ Well, c-ya next chapter! ^-^  
  
::Love you all!::  
  
Kitten Kisses, a.k.a. Sango-chan  
  
PERSONAL REPLIES!!!! 


	3. Three

Disclaimer: Gee, I dunno.....what do you think?  
  
Heh, heh! Chapter three all ready to be read! ^-^ Aren't you all excited? I'm sure you are! ^-~ Newayz, don't forget to R/R plz! ^-^ See you at the end! =^.^=  
  
Beggar's Can't Be Choosers  
  
  
  
Chapter III  
  
By: Kitten Kisses, a.k.a. Sango-chan  
  
The young man in the tree was awakened by the opening of the house's front door. Cracking an eye open, he wondered why she would be up at that hour of the day. It was only a little past midnight, and still quite dark.  
  
"Hurry up, Kenyon, it's cold out here!" she called, shivering slightly in her short nightgown.  
  
Cold? It was the beginning of August, how could it be cold yet? Well, maybe it was cold for humans, but it was nice and warm up in the tree.... So, she was taking the dog out? That would explain it pretty well.  
  
"Come on, hurry up!" she stamped her feet against the porch. "I'm freezing to death!" Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, but was really only a few minutes, Kenyon came running back to her, yipping excitedly. "That's great boy, but you can tell me all about it inside." She closed the door behind her, and quickly ran back up the stairs and jumped into bed. "1:30 in the morning...." She yawned, crawling under the blankets. "That's too early....." She reached down to pet the fluffy white dog at her feet. "But you're still adorable!"  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"Mornings." Kagome grumbled, pouring some cereal into a bowl and pulling her school shoes on at the same time. "Why can't school be later in the day? Say....9:00 in the morning? I hate getting up at 6:00." She hurriedly dumped milk into the bowl of cereal and packed her lunch between bites. Finally, she finished the cereal and had her lunch packed. "Sorry, Kenyon, but you have to stay outside today, you can't be in the house when I'm not here." She grabbed a rope and walked out the door, tying the dog up to the bird feeder. "The birds will live for a day. Tonight I need to go down and get some dog food. But for now you'll have to eat whatever's in the fridge." She ran back into the house, grabbing her yellow bag and lunch, along with some food from the fridge before running back out and locking the door. "Here ya go," she told Kenyon, setting down an old Cool Whip bowl full of leftover Chicken Noodle Soup. "I know it's not very warm, but I don't have enough time to heat it up." She patted him on the head. "Be a good doggie while I'm gone!" She bent down to kiss him on the head. "That's a good boy!"  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
"Kagome! I thought you'd never make it! We were just about to leave without you!" Sango yelled, waving at her.  
  
"Yeah!" Sota yelled out, "What took you so long? Sleep in again?"  
  
"No," Kagome answered, "I had to feed the dog."  
  
"A dog?" Kohaku asked curiously. "Since when do you have a dog?"  
  
"Since yesterday!" She smiled. "He was sitting in the front yard, just too cute to resist!"  
  
"What's his name?" Sango asked when Kagome finally reached their front step.  
  
"Kenyon." She answered. "I think it fits him."  
  
"Come on guys! We're gonna be late!" Sota yelled, pulling on Kohaku's sleeve. "And we're farther away then the girls are!"  
  
"Alright! Hey, I'll race you there!" Kohaku grinned at Sota. "On the count of three...1.....2.....3.....GO!"  
  
And the two boys took off at lightning speed, out of sight in a few seconds.  
  
"Hey, Sango?" Kagome asked her friend, a smirk on her face. "How about we race too?"  
  
"Alright! You're on! 1....2.....3....GO!"  
  
Kagome was in the lead for a long time, but Sango eventually won, rushing up the school steps before they were late. "Oh Sango!" She sang.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I saw you and that new guy, Miroku, were getting pretty close!" she grinned. "Are you going to ask him out?"  
  
"Um....no....of course not!" Sango blushed, rubbing the back of her head. "Why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Because you have a huge crush on him, that's why!"  
  
"Am I that obvious?"  
  
"Yes, you are!" Kagome walked with Sango to their first period Algebra II class, and when she saw Miroku grin and wave at Sango to sit beside him, Kagome nudged her in the side. "Told ya so!"  
  
They sat in their respective seats and waited for the wonderful thing called school to get over with.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
In his tree, the young man stared down at the girl leaving for school. As soon as she left, he could steal that soup from the dog, if it wasn't gone by then, that is. Finally, she left the yard, and he waited for a few minutes before jumping from the tree and snatching the bowl from under Kenyon's nose. Not that the dog had been eating it anyway. When the dog game him a pitiful look, he snorted indignantly. "You get food every day, don't whine. Your master will be back this evening, so you have nothing to complain about." He downed the soup happily, setting the bowl on the ground. "Besides, you can still drink that water." he picked up the water dish that was probably originally the cat's, and drank a gulp of water from it. It was kinda nasty, but better than nothing. He jumped back into the tree, just sitting there for awhile before leaping down again and deciding to take a walk. His muscles screamed for exercise, and he was going to give it to them. Jumping over the gate, he headed onto the crowded sidewalk, covering his ears with one of his arms. Hopefully, nobody would see him today.  
  
"Mommy! That man looks funny!" he heard a little girl say, tugging on her mother's skirt.  
  
"Honey, it's not his fault, don't stare, it's rude." She pulled the girl down the street, mumbling about how rude it was to stare at somebody.  
  
He continued his walk, glad that nobody had seen him yet, and ducked into a dark alleyway to look for stuff to eat. He saw a freaky-looking green thing walk towards him.  
  
"Hey there Jaken," he smirked, putting his hand on the imp's head.  
  
"Let go of me!" he whined, struggling to free himself from the young man's grip.  
  
"I'll do no such thing until you tell me where to find some food around here!" he grinned, showing his fangs to him.  
  
"Fine! There's some food in the cans behind the third house of the left back there. May I go now?"  
  
"Sure Jaken, just remember, you'd better not go into the street. You're a hanyou too, remember! And green, no less! Not to mention short......you'd probably get smashed...."  
  
"I get the point! Now I think I'll be on my way!"  
  
"Sure, see ya later toad-man!"  
  
"Sheesh, whatever dog-boy!" Jaken scuttled down another alley and out of sight.  
  
After a few minutes, he found the trash cans indicated by Jaken, and he dug through them until he found a piece of bread that was getting kind of hard, and some French fried that had been thrown out. Eating them hurriedly, he went in search of some water. Finding none, he decided to go back to the yard with the tree. If he was lucky, there would still be water left in the dog's dish. It was getting hot, and it was not even noon yet. He sighed in relief when he entered Kagome's yard without an incident. Walking over to the dog, he knelt and drank from his water dish. He smiled and patted Kenyon on the head. "Thanks, boy." He needed to bathe, but there was nowhere nearby. That was alright, he'd gone longer than this without a bath. Maybe someday, that girl, Kagome would leave the front door unlocked when she left. But for now, a nap would be nice. But first, he had to cut down his nails. After he'd climbed back on his usual branch, he set to work trimming his nails: with his teeth. Finally, that was over with, and only one nail had cut a little low, but that was okay, because it didn't hurt too bad. Leaning back, his eyes drifted shut and he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Kagome ran home immediately after school to grab her mother's credit card. She tried to open the door before she remembered that it was locked. She hoped that nobody had seen her make such a stupid mistake, though, two people had. One was the young man in the tree, and the other was....Kikyo, who was walking up the front walk. Whoa, total embarrassment.  
  
"Oh, Kagome!" Kikyo called out, making her way up the walk.  
  
"Oh, hey Kikyo!" Kagome said, remembering finally to put the key in the lock and turn it. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, really. I just wanted to talk to you about something, that's all."  
  
"Oh really? What about?" she asked, opening the front door. "Come on in."  
  
"Thank you," Kikyo said, walking into the house and shutting the door behind her. "Actually, it's about Hojo....."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well, I heard Yuki and them talking about you and him. Do you really want to go out with him?" She twisted her hands together nervously.  
  
"No! Of course not! They're just trying to set the two of us up, but I won't let them! I don't want to go out with him."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, why, I think I know what this is all about!"  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"You like Hojo, don't you?" Kagome poked a finger at Kikyo. "Don't deny it, your face is turning all red and stuff. Aw...you're blushing!"  
  
"Um....okay...I admit it, I do like him....."  
  
"Are you going to ask him out?"  
  
"Well, actually, I'm too afraid of rejection."  
  
"Well, how about I call up Sango and have her ask him out for you?"  
  
"I guess...."  
  
"Wait right here!" Kagome smiled, heading to the living room to call Sango. She dialed her number, and waited for her to pick up. "Hello? Uh, yeah, is Sango there?" She waited for a few more minutes before Sango answered the phone. "Sango? Yeah, this is Kagome! Guess what? It's about Hojo." Kagome paused. "No! I don't want to go out with him! But guess who does? Kikyo! Cool, huh? Yeah, well, anyway, I wanted to know if you could call Hojo and ask him out for her." She yawned before saying anything else. "Do I know his number? Of course I do! He wrote it all over my stuff..... 821-5768, okay? Alright, call back with an answer."  
  
She hung up the phone and raced back into the kitchen to tell Kikyo. "I called Sango, and she said that she'd call him for you, alright? She'll call back in a few minutes."  
  
"I'm nervous..... What if he says no?"  
  
"He won't. Not to you anyway. He's been chasing me forever, and you're way nicer looking than I am! I don't think there's anything to worry about!" Just then, the phone rang, and Kagome and Kikyo ran into the living room to answer it. "Do you wanna answer it?" Kagome asked her.  
  
"Not really, but I guess I will....." She picked up the receiver. "Hello?" She paused to gasp. "Really? Are you serious?" Kikyo smiled happily. "Love you too!" She hung up the phone and turned to Kagome. "That was Hojo himself! He said yes, and he said that he liked me a lot!" she stood up and gave Kagome a hug. "You've helped out so much!" she said, letting go and jumping up and down. "Oh, and guess what I heard?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That Miroku likes Sango! You know, that leaves you being the only one without a boyfriend."  
  
"No it doesn't! I mean, one of the only ones, but not the only one! Anyway, I've got to go shopping, do you want to come?"  
  
"Sorry, I would, but I've got to call up Kagura and them and tell them the news! And I've got to tell Kaede about this!"  
  
"Your sister?"  
  
"Yep, I know she's only in 7th grade, but I tell her just about everything!" Kikyo ran out the door. "See ya in school tomorrow!" she called over her shoulder.  
  
"Bye!" Kagome gathered up her shopping list, adding dog food, leash, and collar to the list, and picked up her purse from the counter. "Let's get this over with."  
  
"Kagome!" Sota yelled, dashing into the house.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, see, yesterday, we didn't quite beat Ansem, and um, I was wondering if I could stay at Kohaku's again tonight....please?" He gave her his best pleading look.  
  
"I guess so." She frowned, "But only if it's alright with Mrs. Hiraikotsu. I'm going shopping, could you water the dog before I leave? He's right outside."  
  
"Yeah, sure! I saw him when I came in. He's really cool, sis!"  
  
"I know! See ya!"  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Kagome came home drenched, soaking, and wet. "I hate the rain...." she muttered, unlocking the door and running to get a Kleenex. Not only is it almost dark out there, it's cold, and wet! She blew her nose, and opened the cupboard to throw away her tissue. "Not again!" she looked down at the full trash. "Great," she mumbled, tying it up and dragging it out the door. Walking up to the cans, she noticed that one of the lids was on the can. She could've sworn that she hadn't closed that can the night before. Shrugging, she tossed the new bag in, and put the lid back on. Maybe Sota fixed that little problem. Now to get Kenyon out of the rain. She untied him, leaving the rope in the grass, and carried the wet dog into the house. "Now we're both soaking wet. I'll probably be sick tomorrow, too. There's a flu going around, and Kouga's already got it. Too bad I talked to him the other day. I hope I don't get it." She went to get a dry towel for Kenyon, and went to her room to get some clothes so that she could take a shower.  
  
The shower helped a little, but her nose was still stuffed up and she felt awful by bedtime. She decided to skip dinner, but she gave Kenyon some of the dog food that she'd bought that evening. Lying down on her bed, she covered up, and patted the foot of the bed, telling Kenyon that he could come up and sit. The dog jumped onto the bed and curled around her feet, and Kagome rubbed his ears before falling against her pillow, too tired to stay awake anymore. Good thing she hadn't had much homework, because she didn't have much time to work on it after she'd had her shower. Sighing, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
The young man that was in the tree got an unpleasant surprise that evening when it rained on his head, soaking his tattered clothes and chilling the air. If that girl had thought that the night before was cold, it was freezing tonight. Jumping down from the tree, he took shelter underneath a bunch of bushes and shrubs instead. They were less likely to be struck by lightening, and more thick and protection against the rain. Pulling off his ripped black t-shirt, he squeezed it dry, and pulled it back on. It was better than nothing, even though one of the sleeves were ripped off from a fight. Looking down, he saw that his jeans were getting pretty worn out too. His skin was showing through the knees, and they weren't as long as they should've been. They were almost too small, and he needed another pair. He'd gotten the ones he had from a trash can when someone was doing spring cleaning. The chances of that happening were next to none. Soon after the rain started, that girl came back and came back out of the house with more trash. He was too tired and cold to go inspect it, it would wait until morning. Then she picked up her dog, Kenyon, and walked back in. When she'd brought the trash out, he'd been so close he could've reached out and grabbed her ankles. He could tell that she was sick, and he was glad that he almost never got sick. The last time he'd been sick was awful.....fever, sore throat, and he was cold. Not to mention a headache and having trouble breathing. Ah, well, that was almost six months ago. Curling up into a little ball, he tried to block out the rain that the bushes above him didn't. Thankfully, it was pretty dry underneath them, and he fell asleep after a few minutes of thinking.  
  
~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~***********  
  
Yeah! Chapter 3 is done! ^-^ ^_~ Well, what do you think? I told you some people would be totally out of character! ^-^ Kikyo is going to be nice for once, I know she's evil in the show, but hey! She's a zombie for cryin' out loud! I think that this is what she'd act like if she had been raised in our present day! ^-~ Really nice and stuff! ^-^ I decided not to make her grandfather obsolete, but still married! ^-^ Him and grandma will show up in later chapters! ^-^ Um, so will more people, but I put Kikyo in first. Also, I know her little sister in the show is Kaede, and that she's, like, 70 years old, but when Kikyo was alive, she wasn't so old! Whatever you do, DON'T picture the old Kaede when you read this story. It might creep you out! Especially in later chapters. I mean, if you picture the 70 yr old Kaede saying What's up homies? What would you do? Probably die! =^;^= ^-^ Well, I'm gonna go! See ya next time! ^-~  
  
::::Love you all::::  
  
^-^ Kitten Kisses^-^ a.k.a. ^-^Sango-chan^-^  
  
PERSONAL REPLIES!  
  
usagipegasus: Thank you very much for reviewing! You were the first one, too! ^_^  
  
KagomeWannabe: I think Kagome's mom is I dunno, annoying? Well, besides, if her mom saw some strange guy hanging around her house, she'd call the cops in a heartbeat.....! ^_~ Kouga's in the next chapter! And, well, you already saw Kikyo! ^_^  
  
Tessa: It'll be inu/kag for sure! They rock! Sess/kag are okay, but I don't think they really belong together....  
  
IcyRayven: Yeah, most guys are! ^_^ But, yeah, I like Miroku when he's "hands off" so, that's what I'm gonna do! ^_^  
  
Lavender Gaia: I'm glad you don't mind the OOCness, and thank you zillions for the compliments! **blushes** ^_^ Of course they're gonna meet! This is inu/kag! What good fic wouldn't have them meet? (what bad fic, either). Sango/Miroku.....I've already written chapter four, and there's a bit of that in there. ^-^ Um, yeah.  
  
Laura: Yeah, poor Inuyasha! ^_^ But SOON, he won't be a trash-digger! I hope....! ^_^  
  
AZTECDRAGON DEMON: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Laura-chan: Hope you liked it! Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Realyn: I know, the trash can thing is gross! Sorry! But newayz, you'll get ur way in the next chapter! ^_^  
  
Sakura Kuonji: You're welcome! ^-^ Thanks for askin so nicely! ^_~  
  
Japhia: Inu's hair is so soft! ^-^ Yeah, it does hurt to rip ur nails down, I should know....i'm an avid nail-bitter/chewer/ripper. ^-^  
  
Lindy*girl: Nice to see you again! ^__^ I don't know how she'll get him to trust her....kiss him? ^_^ I dunno.....  
  
Jessica: Thanx for telling me about the paragraph thing. @_@ I'm SO sorry! ^_^ I hope the next chapters are better!  
  
Aylee the dragon: Too lazy? ^_^ Ah, that's ok. Inuyasha'll meet Kagome sometime soon, if things go the way I plan! ^-^ thanx for the cookie! Yummy!  
  
Hawk: Art in writing? WOW! **blushes** thanks! ^-^ I hope you enjoyed this chappie!  
  
Krigome09: Well, now it's THREE chapters! And, if ur really lucky, you might get chapter 4 REALLY SOON!  
  
Profiler120: Interesting? Nice idea? Thank you! ^_^  
  
Ginagirl1234: you like my writing style? Thank you! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Bookwrm580: OF COURSE Kagome will help out dear Inuyasha! ^_^ Eventually.....  
  
DemolitionV: Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
EclipseKlutz: That's a cool name! Um, I'll update whenever I can, I promise it! ^_^ OK? I'm SO happy you like it! ^-^ **blushes**  
  
Ducky-chan: Hey there dude! You think the conversations are believable? That's good! ^_^ Thank you! 


	4. Four

Disclaimer: YEAH! Guess what? No. BUT! I DO OWN Kenyon! ^-^ YEAH! I OWN SOMEBODY! Just in case you haven't guessed, I really like American Eskimo Dogs. They're so cute with their white fur and dark eyes! ^_^ As soon as I get a job, I'm going to get one! (well, if my mom lets me.... -_-;;;;;;;)  
  
Heya! Newayz, I'm really pleased with the amount of reviews I've received thus far! ^-^ Arigatou minna-san! I finally had Ramen Noodles for the first time....and I loved them!!!!!!! If I had a thermos I'd take some to school for lunch! Newayz, I'm sorry for making poor Inu-chan so....uh, dirty? ^-~ I promise he won't be so uh, well, such a trash-chewer. Ahem! Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'll make Kagome and Inuyasha meet as soon as I can think of a good time! ^-^;;;;;;;;;; Heh, heh, hopefully that'll be soon! ^-~  
  
Oh, yeah. I know this whole thing might have confused you all, SO here's a quick explanation of how society runs in my story! ^-^ Youkai and humans live in the same society, and they go out with each other, and marry. BUT, their kids are sometimes unwanted and unappreciated by the common society. Youkai not liking them because they're half-and-half, and humans for the same reason. SO, sometimes, when both parents die, or leave, etc, the hanyou child might end up on the streets. (EX: Inuyasha) So, yeah. And old Jaken in the last chapter is ugly, and dumb, and that's why nobody likes him. He was probably thrown out on the street at birth....! ^_~ Well, I hope that made maybe a little sense. ^-^;;;;;;;;;;; and, if it doesn't plz ask me to uh, well, explain it more fully. -_-;;;; heh, heh.....! R/R PLZ!  
  
Beggar's Can't Be Choosers  
  
Chapter IV  
  
BY: Kitten Kisses, AKA Sango-chan  
  
~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome awoke the next morning to a dull headache and the worst sore throat she'd ever experienced. Pulling back the covers of the bed, she jumped out as fast as she could in the cool morning air. It was an unusually cold August day, but then again, maybe it was just her. The carpet beneath her felt good on her bare feet. Shivering, she searched through her closet for something to wear to school. She pulled out her regular green-and-white uniform and pulled a lightweight green jacket off of another hanger. After getting dressed, she went downstairs and poured herself a bowl of cereal. She took one bite before deciding that she wasn't really all that hungry. She really hated being sick.....and on a school day, no less. Now she'd have to go to school with a headache and a sore throat.  
  
"Kenyon?" she called hoarsely, her voice cracking slightly. Kenyon came running when he heard his name. He was hungry. Maybe his mistress would give him some of that awesome tasting food again. He sat at her feet, panting with his dark black eyes looking up at her pleadingly. "I don't feel so good." She moaned, bending over to pat him on the head.  
  
Mistress didn't feel good? He'd have to keep a close eye on her just to make sure that nothing bad happened to her. She was his friend, and he would guard her with his life. He whined gently and rubbed his face against her leg in reassurance.  
  
'That reminds me...' she thought to herself. 'Where is Buyo? I haven't seen him for several days! But, he did eat those leftovers that I put out for him....'  
  
Shrugging, she decided that she didn't feel like eating lunch either, and picked up her books to cram them into her next-to-overflowing backpack. Staggering under what she was positive was the weight of the heavy backpack, she grabbed up the chain and collar that she'd bought the night before. She buckled the collar on Kenyon, who looked up her curiously. She attached the chain and grabbed his food bowl, taking him outside into the cool morning air. Shivering, she chained him up, and set his food in front of him. He happily gulped it up, barking excitedly at his mistress, who looked like she'd just crawled out of bed.  
  
'Ah, shoot. I forgot to brush my hair!' she remembered, dashing back into the house to comb out her hair quickly. Grabbing her keys, she walked out the door, and promptly tripped down the porch steps. 'And I thought this headache couldn't get any worse....' She thought miserably, picking herself up and locking the door. 'I hate school.....'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey dude!" Kouga yelled across the gym at his best friend Sesshomaru. Too bad Sesshomaru didn't think the same thing.  
  
"I thought you were out sick." Sesshomaru replied in his calm voice. 'Actually, I hoped you'd still be out sick....'  
  
"Yeah, well, I woke up feeling great! Are you trying out for basketball this year? I'm already captain of the soccer team, so I'm almost sure I'll get to be captain of the basketball team as well!"  
  
"If you say so....."  
  
"Yeah, well, I can't help it if I'm cool, it's just me!" Kouga clapped Sesshomaru on the back, and received a glare from the silver-haired youkai. "I was just joking....."  
  
"Yeah, well, lay off. Sports are a waste of time."  
  
"No they're not, they're for cool people only.....okay, maybe not." Kouga trailed off at the growl that came from deep within the older youkai's throat. "Well, heh heh, see you some other time, best friend!" Kouga ran off to go bother someone else, and Sesshomaru could finally act normal again.  
  
"Hello Kagura, Kikyo," He nodded as the two young women walked up to him. "Good morning."  
  
"Mornin' Sesshomaru." Kikyo smiled quickly. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going out with Hojo!" she squealed, clapping her hands together. "Isn't that just the coolest?"  
  
"Um, yeah. Good for you, you've liked him for awhile now, haven't you?"  
  
"Yeah...have you seen him around here anywhere?"  
  
"Nope. Kagura?"  
  
"Um, ye-yes?"  
  
"Aren't you going to say something? You've been standing there for a long time...."  
  
"Well, uh, I, uh, I dunno...."  
  
"Oh!" Kikyo shouted in Sesshomaru's ear. "Look who finally arrived! Hojo! Over here!" She waved her arms around, and Hojo came over to stand with them.  
  
"Oh. Hello Kikyo." Hojo said in his usual voice.  
  
"Hojo darling, this is Sesshomaru and Kagura." She introduced, pointing to each of them in turn.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Hojo smiled, putting his arm around Kikyo. "Shall I walk you to class?"  
  
"Thank you Hojo!" Kikyo giggled, letting him walk her away.  
  
"I just don't understand her sometimes....." Sesshomaru said, shaking his head.  
  
"Neither do I....." Kagura remarked, sneaking a glance at Sesshomaru. He was just so cute, but she was afraid to ask him out. What if he said no.....?  
  
"Hey! Kagura! Sesshomaru! Have you seen Kagome?" Sango asked loudly, running up beside them. "She never came to my house this morning like usual."  
  
"Nope." Kagura responded, looking at Sango. "Did Sota come to walk with Kohaku?"  
  
"Sota's been staying at our house since Kagome's mother left."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Sesshomaru replied coolly. "Maybe she caught that flu bug that's going around and stayed home sick."  
  
"Or maybe she's just running late." Kagura added in.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess I didn't think of that...." she sighed. "I just, well, she shouldn't be home by herself. Who knows what could happen...."  
  
"But she told Kikyo that she liked being home by herself. She said her mom was always nagging about stuff."  
  
Ding-Dong-Dang-Ding Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong  
  
The bell rang, sounding to the world like a bunch of chimes. "Oh!" Class!" Kagura gasped, running down the hall with Sango and Sesshomaru close behind. "I still have to go to my locker!"  
  
~~~~*~~~~ ~~~~*~~~~  
  
Sango walked into her first period Algebra II class three minutes late. Her face was slightly red from running down the hall, and, of course, from the embarrassment of walking in late. Everyone knows what it's like to walk into class late.....everyone stares at you and you walk to your seat with a whole class of eyes following you to your seat. Total humiliation. That's what it felt like now, only, there was a whole class of eyes following Sango to the seat behind Miroku. Miroku turned around and smiled happily at her.  
  
"Glad you could make it to class today Miss Hiraikotsu," Mrs. Smithton said pretentiously. "Have you, by any chance, seen Miss Higurashi?"  
  
"Uh, no ma'am. I haven't. She might be running late though."  
  
The class was half-way over when Kagome came barging through the door. "Sorry I was late," she panted, her face red from exertion and a fever.  
  
"You don't look well, Miss Higurashi, maybe you should go see the nurse."  
  
"I'm fine. I just fell down the front steps this morning." Kagome said dryly, handing her a pass from the office.  
  
"Very well."  
  
~~~~*~~~~ ~~~~*~~~~  
  
Kagome sighed in relief when she made it to lunch without dying or anything. She sure felt like she was going to die. Well, maybe not that drastic of a thing, but maybe she would throw up. She tossed her bookbag on the ground next to the usual lunch table, and sat down, putting her face into her arms.  
  
"Hey Kagome." Sango said quietly, setting her books at the seat beside Kagome.  
  
"Hi." Kagome muttered, her voice muffled by her face against her arm.  
  
"You look awful, are you sure you don't want to, uh, go to the nurse or something?"  
  
"Sango," she said pulling up her head with effort. "Even if I went down there, who would give me permission to go home? My mom's in America, and there's no other adult around. So, I might as well just stay here. Nobody can sign me out anyway." She put her head back down, sighing heavily.  
  
"Hello Kagome!" Kouga shouted, sitting across from Kagome.  
  
"Move over dope." Kikyo pushed him down the length of the table, making room for herself and Hojo. "You're too loud. Can't you see that Kagome's sick?"  
  
"Hey!" Kouga protested, louder than before at the face that Kikyo had shoved him.  
  
"Shut up and eat." Shippou pushed into the spot beside Kikyo. "Nobody wants you here."  
  
"Hey Shorty." Sesshomaru laughed, sitting across from Shippou. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey," Shippou scowled, glancing up from his pizza to glare at the tall youkai. "Just cause I'm shorter than six-and-a-half feet doesn't mean anything. I'm way smarter than you are anyway."  
  
"Pshhh, whatever."  
  
"So! You're not denying it? That's what I thought!"  
  
"Hey there Sango, is this seat taken?" Miroku came up behind Sango and patted the seat next to her.  
  
"Uh-uh, well, um, no." she stammered out, blushing furiously. "I mean, you can sit there if you want....."  
  
"Thank you." He smiled graciously, sitting down with a Dr. Pepper and a slice of pizza. "Aren't you going to eat?"  
  
"Um, no. I'm on a diet, sorta. Besides, I don't have any money." She smiled anyway. "Welcome to the table of weird conversations and bad humor."  
  
"Hey! How many blondes does it take to screw in a light bulb?!"  
  
"Shut up Kouga! Your jokes are awful!"  
  
"Uh......" Kagome moaned. "I think I'm gonna be sick......"  
  
"Sick from what?" Sango asked.  
  
"I think it might be Kouga's jokes." Hojo put in, and Kikyo laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt that."  
  
"Hey there homies!" Naraku yelled, sliding in beside Kouga.  
  
"No....not him......" Sango whined.  
  
"What?" Miroku asked.  
  
"He's well, dumb."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The truth was, Naraku was one of those people that sit at your lunch table when you really don't want them to. Someone you really want to just go away, but they just don't get it no matter how many hints you give.  
  
"Sup duuuddddeeeeeee!" Kouga yelled, giving Naraku a big high five. Kouga was the only person who thought Naraku was an okay person to hang around with.  
  
"Whatcha eating?" Naraku asked him, setting down his fish and Pepsi Blue.  
  
"Nothing yet, I'm too busy entertaining my fan base with my jokes of awesomeness."  
  
Shippou groaned. "Awesomeness? What an imbecile....."  
  
Naraku gnawed on his fish. "This stuff is so good..... I just love fish....."  
  
Everyone turned to look at him. "What?" he asked, still gnawing away.  
  
Kagome looked up just in time to see Naraku gnawing away happily before taking a drink of Pepsi Blue with fish still in his mouth. "Ughhh...." she put her head back down before she really did get sick. "Naraku!" Kagura screeched from where she sat somewhere in the mass of people. "That's disgusting!"  
  
"Ugh..." He opened his mouth to reveal half chewed fish floating in Pepsi Blue.  
  
"I don't think I can ever eat fish again....." Sango commented to Miroku.  
  
"Don't look now...." Hojo commented, turning his face away.  
  
"What?" Sango and Miroku turned around to see Naraku gargling the fish and Pepsi Blue. They both covered their mouths and looked away.  
  
"I don't think I can eat this....." Miroku told Sango truthfully. "Do you want it?" he asked, pointing to his half-eaten pizza.  
  
"Sure," she said, picking it up and taking a bite.  
  
"Naraku." Sesshomaru said coldly, nudging him with his elbow. "Stop it. It's immature."  
  
"Okay." Naraku grinned at Sesshomaru, fish and Pepsi blue dripping down his chin.  
  
"That is SO cool dude!" Kouga shouted, grinning his head off. "I'm hungry. Shippou, would you get me a hamburger?"  
  
"Hmph!" Shippou stuck his nose up in the air. "Why would I get something for you?"  
  
"Here!" Kouga waved a dollar bill. "You can keep the change. I know, I'm so generous."  
  
"Kouga you dolt. The hamburger COSTS one dollar. Forget it." Shippou finished up his pizza and gulped down his Vanilla Coke before standing to take up his trash.  
  
"Would you take this up there for me?" Kagura asked, holding out her empty can of Code Red. "Please?"  
  
"I'll do it," Sesshomaru offered, standing up to throw away his plate that still had meat on it from the taco he had, and an empty crumpled Sunkist can.  
  
"Thank you Sesshomaru!" Kagura smiled, and handed the can to him.  
  
"Did you go to World History yet?" Kikyo asked Kagura.  
  
"No, I have him next. Why?"  
  
"Ugh, be prepared for a lifetime of boredom.....he writes big and sloppy, and he doesn't even know how to teach....."  
  
"Who? Mr. Neraro?"  
  
"No! Of course not! The student-teacher Mr. Endrii. He's terrible...."  
  
"Darn! That used to be a good class too....."  
  
"Come on Kagura! Kagome and I are in that class next period! We can pass a note back and forth." Sango said happily.  
  
"I'm in there too!" Miroku put in, smiling faintly.  
  
"We're not!" Kikyo grinned. "Hojo and I are in computers! We get to surf the Internet next period!"  
  
"Lucky you. I've got a study hall. How exciting." Sesshomaru said calmly, trying not to look at Naraku.  
  
"Sesshomaru, it's not that bad!" Shippou reprimanded him. "I'm in there too. Let's see if we can get on the computers! Hiten's there too. I'm sure the three of us can convince Mr. Akuoe to let us on the computers!"  
  
"What about computers?" Kouga asked. "I have computers fifth."  
  
"So do I." Naraku said, finally done with his "stuff."  
  
"We don't care." Kikyo told him coldly. "You never do any work."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Never mind." Kikyo huffed, turning to Hojo.  
  
"Here, Kikyo, I'll take your trash up for you, if you want." Hojo stood up.  
  
"Thanks!" she smiled, handing him her empty bag of French fries and a smashed Sprite can.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Alright now students," Mr. Gushier told their lunch table in a bored tone. "Time to throw everything away.....wash up too." He informed them, throwing a rag on the table.  
  
"Eek! Bleach! Ahhhh!" Naraku screeched, pulling all of his books away from the table. "Eww....disgusting!"  
  
"Naraku, don't act like a two-year-old." Sesshomaru glared at him, picking up the rag and washing up the table before passing it down. "It's just bleach....."  
  
"Sango," Mr. Gushier said, coming out of nowhere. "You can't take that plate to class with you, and Miroku, you can't take that Dr. Pepper into the hall. You have three minutes to throw it away."  
  
"Here Sango," Miroku said, holding out his hand. "I'll throw it away while I'm up there."  
  
"Thanks, Miroku," Sango smiled, handing him the plate. "I really appreciate it."  
  
"Naraku," Kouga said, imitating Mr. Gushier, "You have two minutes and thirty-three seconds to throw that trash away. You can't take it to fifth period with you."  
  
"Yes sir!" Naraku saluted mockingly, standing up quickly.  
  
The bell finally rang, and everyone got up to leave. That is, everyone except Kagome got up to leave.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked, shaking her friend slightly.  
  
"Mph...wha?" Kagome asked slightly groggy from sleep and sickness.  
  
"We have to go to fifth period next." Sango told her, helping to pull her to her feet.  
  
"Here," Miroku offered, picking up Kagome's backpack and slinging it over a shoulder. "I'll carry this for you."  
  
"Thanks Miroku....." Kagome smiled at him. And the three of them walked on their way to fifth period World History.  
  
~~~~*~~~~ ~~~~*~~~~~  
  
From his tree, the young man glared down at the world. He was hungry, and he'd been through the trash cans twice already. There was nothing in them that was even remotely edible. His sight shifted to the sleeping shape of Kenyon sleeping peacefully where his mistress had tied him up. He'd even tried to eat the dog's dog food. It was awful, and he would never try that again. The sun was high in the sky, and he growled down at his stomach in annoyance.  
  
'It's not my fault there's nothing to eat around here anymore.....' He whispered to himself.  
  
Looking down at the dog, he got an idea. He himself was half dog youkai, so, maybe he should ask Kenyon if there was any food around here.  
  
Jumping from the tree, he landed softly on the ground. His muscles needed a stretch after being in the tree all of the time. He walked up to the dog and plopped down on the ground beside him. When Kenyon turned to look at him, he looked back, amber eyes meeting those of charcoal black.  
  
Kenyon whined low, glancing around the yard frantically before turning his gaze back to the young man laying beside him.  
  
"I know," he told the dog. "You miss your mistress. She'll be back later though, then you'll get to go into the house and play."  
  
Kenyon lowered his gaze, putting his white head in his paws, dark eyes looking anxiously at the gate. His gaze flickered to the boy beside him, and he let out a little yip, his ears quirking skyward.  
  
"My name?" he frowned. "Why do you want to know something like that?"  
  
The dog barked excitedly, adding in a little growl with a shake of his head, and a whine at the end.  
  
"You can't get to really know someone unless you know their name? So, you want to be my friend?"  
  
Kenyon's ears rose up, his head bobbing happily, and his tail wagging madly. He barked a short series of barks, quiet, and not threatening.  
  
"Okay," the boy said, extending his hand in the American fashion. "Pleased to meet you Kenyon, my name is Inuyasha."  
  
The dog, surprisingly, sat up and put his paw in Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha shook hands with Kenyon, and reached over to pat the dog on the head. "Could you tell me where I could find some food around here?" he asked him politely. "I'm kinda hungry......"  
  
Kenyon once again yipped a little, and looked at the house.  
  
"In the house?" He frowned slightly. "But how do I get in?"  
  
The dog put his head on his paws before looking up with a gleam in his eyes. He whined a little, and barked one short, quick bark.  
  
"A window? On the.....first floor......in the back of the house?"  
  
Kenyon smiled a doggy smile and licked Inuyasha's hand. "Thanks friend!" he smiled at the dog. "You're my best friend!" 'Well, actually, my only friend......"  
  
Inuyasha crept up to the back of the house looking for an open window. At last, he found it. Crawling through, he found himself inside a rather small pantry. 'This will work nicely....' he thought happily, looking around for something that he might enjoy snacking on. His smile widened when he found something that would do quite nicely. A can of fruit cocktail, and an unopened can of pop. Grabbing his precious goods, he crawled back out the window the way he came.  
  
"Thank you very much Kenyon." He thanked the dog. "Could you do me a little favor?"  
  
He looked up at him with a 'what is it?' expression in his dark eyes.  
  
"Well, see, if your mistress finds me in that tree over there, she'll call the cops on me for sure."  
  
Kenyon interrupted with a whine and a snort.  
  
"That's what you think. Humans are all the same. Can't trust any of them."  
  
Kenyon barked a short yip in response.  
  
"I know you don't think she would, but I think she would. I would too, if I were her; finding some strange hanyou guy hanging out in a tree in my backyard would creep me out. But, anyway, I just want to know that you won't tell her where I'm at. Is it a deal?"  
  
Kenyon whined sadly.  
  
"What do I do for you? Um, I guess I could play fetch or something. What do you like to do?"  
  
He stood, wagging his tail happily, and made a growling sound in his throat.  
  
"You like to play fetch....and learn? Learn what?"  
  
Kenyon whined forlornly and put a paw on his nose.  
  
"Ah, you want to do tricks and things, like other dogs? I guess I could teach you......I've seen other people training their dogs. Besides, you already know how to shake hands. It's a deal." Inuyasha smiled again, holding out his hand to the dog, who put his paw in his grasp for a handshake.  
  
"Good, we start tomorrow."  
  
Kenyon barked out his excitement at the prospect of being a well-trained dog for his mistress.  
  
~~~~*~~~~ ~~~~*~~~~ ~~~~*~~~~ ~~~~*~~~~~  
  
^-^ Whew! Was that long enough for you all? ^-~ Don't worry! I'll get Kagome and Inuyasha to meet soon! ^-^ By the way, can someone tell me something, anything about Kanna? I don't know nething about her, and I wanted to put her in this story. -_-;;;;;; Yeah, I know.... I'm pathetic. ^-^;;;;;;; BUT, I don't really care. Oh, and neone who likes Hiten, he's in here, he just wasn't sitting at the same lunch table as the rest of them. So, how'd you like the fish and Pepsi Blue thing? That idea was courtesy of my brother, Vollen Tradewind (OmegamegaX)! Um, I'm sorry to all Kouga fans out there! I couldn't help but make him act like a dolt. He just, well, I dunno....kinda reminds me of a self-important person....I know, I'm going crazy, so I guess I'll stop now....! ^-^ As always, please review! It makes for a happy author who can get chapters out faster! ^-^  
  
Oh, and the stinky teacher-student is modeled after a really dense, stinky new teacher-student for my World History class. And Mr. Gushier is modeled after my lunch patrol teacher who's always telling us that we can't take out trash/food with us to class. ^-^ Oh yeah, and I know that Shippou is, like, really young, but hey! Nobody ever told me how old he was, and so, for as much as we know, he could easily be 16 or 17. So, pretend he's a teenager type. Tall, but not as tall as Sesshomaru! ^-^;;;;;; Does neone have a pic of teenage Shippou? I'd love to see one of those! ^_^ Oh, one more thing! ^-^;;;; I'm sorry if you don't like the Kikyo/Hojo pairing, or Kikyo even being in here, but I like Kikyo as a person (before the whole 'betrayal' thing, which I don't think is going to play a role in this story). So, I made her be friends with everyone else. ^-^ One big, happy family! Heh, heh, okay, I'll go now! R/R plz! **runs from mad reviewers** I'm sorry! I know! I talk too much...! 


	5. Five

Hey! I'm back with chapter 5!!!! Ah, I know, you're all just so excited, huh? Yeah, I'll bet you are. Well, newayz, here you go, I hope you enjoy it! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Um, I own a lot of stuff, but not Inuyasha.  
  
Author's note!: Um, I was informed that Japanese schools don't operate the same way that American schools do. I was aware of this, but I kinda forgot about it. I'm terribly sorry about that mistake. And Mrs. Smithton, well, just pretend that she has and American father or something. Who knows. Newayz, yeah, I'm sorry about that little mess-up with the schools and stuff. But I might just change the location from Tokyo, Japan to Albany, NY or Columbus, OH, or Chicago, IL. Let me know what you think, okay? But I'm not changing the switching classes thing. I'm most familiar with it, and I'm sorry if it bugs you. ^-^  
  
AND, just in case you're wondering, Kouga, Shippou, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Hiten, Naraku, and neone else who's a youkai in the show, is a youkai in this story!!! And, um.....Inuyasha makes another trip into Kagome's house this chapter!!! YAH!  
  
Beggar's Can't Be Choosers  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By: Kitten Kisses, AKA Sango-chan  
  
|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~  
  
Kagome, Sango, Sota, and Kohaku all walked down the street on the way home when Sota spoke up hesitantly.  
  
"Um, sis, I was going to stay at Kohaku's again, but I decided to come home with you instead."  
  
"Thanks Kohaku, but you don't have to." She smiled faintly. "I'm just fine. Well, I will be fine after I get something to eat and take some medication...... Go ahead and go with Kohaku. I'll be fine."  
  
"Well, I guess I could....."  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright Kagome?" Sango asked, peering closely at her best friend. "You don't look so good....."  
  
Kagome yawned. "I'll be all right." She told Sango. "Even though I feel like a pile of dirt."  
  
"Oh, okay then," Sango stopped walking at her house. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow then," she smiled and waved.  
  
"Bye Kagome!" Sota and Kohaku yelled simultaneously.  
  
Kagome continued on her way home and unlatched the gate, remembering to shut it behind her. Walking up to the front door she unlocked it and set her bookbag on the living room floor. 'I think,' she mentally decided, 'That I should go find some medicine.' She looked in all of the cupboards before she finally found something that she was sure would work. Well, hopefully it would work. 'Forget homework,' she thought, walking into the kitchen and swallowing the pills with a glass of water. 'I think I'll just go to bed.'  
  
Kagome crawled into bed under the covers before she remembered that she'd left Kenyon outside on his chain. 'Darn....' she grumbled, getting out of the nice cozy bed to untie him. Pulling Kenyon back into the house, she took off the leash/chain and went back upstairs once again.  
  
Kenyon looked quizzically at his mistress. She didn't look right.....something wasn't right. He jumped onto the bed and looked at her carefully.  
  
"It's okay Kenyon, I don't feel so good today......" She yawned widely, covering her mouth with her hand. She laughed quietly and smiled when Kenyon looked at her with big dark eyes as if to say, 'I thought that bedtime was way far off! What are you doing, going to sleep now?' "It's okay boy, I just have to take a little nap."  
  
Kenyon looked down at his mistress warily. Nap, huh? Ah, well, that was okay, so long as she got up to feed him later. He licked his lips hungrily. He was hungry, but, he could wait until later. For now.....but she'd better get up later to feed him, or, or, um, he didn't know yet, but he'd do something....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha sighed happily from his tree in the yard. Eating more than scraps was good for a change. He'd never really stolen before, just rummaged through trash cans, and he didn't want it to become a habit. If he got caught, they'd ship him off to jail in a heartbeat. Not even giving him a second chance......He frowned momentarily, looking to the gate just in time to see that girl shut the gate behind her and make her way to the house. Kenyon barked excitedly, but she didn't seem to hear him. She walked as if in a daze, entering the house and shutting the door behind her. He looked down at Kenyon who stood whining at the closed door sadly. He looked up to Inuyasha's tree and barked at him. Why did his mistress leave him all alone? He lay down on the ground, putting his head on his paws.  
  
Inuyasha himself wondered why she hadn't taken her dog into the house with her, but, a few minutes later, she came to untie him and bring him inside. She didn't look so good....no wonder she hadn't brought him in, she was sick.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenyon yawned and stretched, immediately looking to the front of the bed at his mistress. She was still asleep.....and he was hungry. Well, this wouldn't do at all. No way. He walked around on her legs and sat on her stomach, hoping that it might awaken her. It didn't, so he walked on her chest and licked her face. 'Certainly, this will work......' he thought, whining hopefully. But she didn't move, let alone blink. His tail ceased to wag, lowering in confusion. Why wasn't she moving? She was sick, but she should've awakened by now.....she'd been asleep for a long time, it was dark already. Well, maybe she would wake up if he tried something drastic. Running around in circles on the queen-sized bed, and barked maniacally. Maybe the volume of the sound would awaken her. 'Come on, Mistress!' he barked fearfully, 'You have to get up!'  
  
He wasn't worried about his dinner anymore, now he was concerned for his mistress's well-being. What if she never woke up?! 'You can't die!' he cried, licking her face roughly. He turned to the window to howl. Now that he had found a home, would his mistress die again like last time?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha had been startled awake by Kenyon's barking and whining, and his ears pricked forward to hear what the dog was saying to the world. That girl was dying?! She'd looked about to faint, but still......death? He shuddered inwardly. She shouldn't die, she was too nice.....well, he'd never spoke with her, but, he was sure that she was too nice to die. Most people were.  
  
We was startled once again by Kenyon's sudden howl. His last mistress had died? How? He'd have to ask him another time though, because Kenyon was in the house with his mistress, and he was not. Just then, he heard a barking request from the dog- aimed at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dogs, when their masters are in trouble, go for help. Instinctively. And that was exactly what Kenyon did, calling for his newfound friend Inuyasha. Maybe he could do what the dog could not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenyon wanted him to come into the house?! He understood that the dog wanted him to help his mistress, but still....what if he was caught? He'd never really attacked anyone before, and he wasn't about to start now. Since she was just a sick, weak human, he could easily escape from her. Hopefully. Sighing, he resigned to help the dog. He didn't really want her to die anyway. Her family would all come back and then he couldn't sneak any good food out of the house........he'd have to leave his favorite tree forever.....  
  
He grudgingly went in through the half-open pantry window, climbing through to land on the other side. He was really nervous. What if she called the cops on him? Sniffing the air deeply, he inhaled her and Kenyon's scent, following it up a flight of stairs and to a door. He could hear Kenyon whining from inside, and he tentatively opened the door. Kenyon looked up at him from beside his mistress, dark eyes wide with fear. Whining, he pawed at her face.  
  
"Don't do that!" Inuyasha scolded lightly, walking over to the side of the bed to glance down at the girl lying haphazardly on the bed, sheets tangled around her legs. "You could hurt her."  
  
Kenyon nodded and moved off of her, jumping from the bed to sit at Inuyasha's feet. Hopefully, Inuyasha could make her better.  
  
Inuyasha really didn't know what to do, he'd been sick before, but he just stayed that way until he got better. He tried to remember back to what his mother had done when he was sick. He had admired his mother so much....but that was before.....  
  
He shook his head to rid himself of the unpleasant thought. His mother had....checked his temperature......but how? Oh! With her hand! He put the back of his hand on her forehead, praying to God that she would awaken.  
  
"Kenyon," he said quietly, removing his hand, "She's quite sick, her forehead's very hot......but," he continued, "She isn't going to die." He bent down to pat him on the head, but looked up in shock when he heard the girl on the bed move. Eyes wide, he dove under the bed, pulling Tetsusaiga with him.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She could swear that she had heard some guy talking a few seconds ago.....and she thought that she had seen a flash of white.....but when she blinked, it went away. It must have been a figment of her imagination. She saw Kenyon sitting on the floor looking up at her, and she smiled weakly, trying to get out of bed. She couldn't believe that she'd forgotten to feed him. It was hard to walk with the room spinning around her in circles, but, luckily, she made it down the stairs without an incident. She eventually made it into the pantry to get a scoop of dog food to put in a dish.  
  
"Sorry boy," she said hoarsely, "I didn't mean to forget....." Coughing, she decided that a glass of orange juice would do her good, so she poured herself a glass to take back to bed with her. It was about then that she realized that she was still dressed in her school uniform; shoes included. No wonder she'd been so uncomfortable. Now she'd have to change. And all her laundry was in the laundry room.......shoot.  
  
Finally changed into her favorite pair of pajamas, she made her way slowly up the stairs. Black edged her vision several times, but she was determined to make it back up the stairs and into bed. Finally, she reached her bedroom door, opening it slowly. Her eyes widened when she saw the whole bed move slightly. She set her glass of orange juice on her dresser. Something was there...... Looking down, she saw a foot sticking out from under the bed. She got down on her hands and knees to peer under the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha swallowed nervously when that girl came into the room again. He had been afraid to leave in case she came back early. So he'd stayed under the bed. He felt his side poke into something sharp and he jumped a little out of instinct, moving the bed up in the air. Too late, he realized his mistake. His foot slipped out from under the bed, and he pulled it back, but it was too late. She'd already seen him.  
  
|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~  
  
You know, this would be the PERFECT cliffhanger....  
  
BUT, since I'm so nice and everything, I guess I'll write more for this chapter.....considering it's only four and-a-half pages long.....  
  
|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~  
  
Amber eyes met deep brown, and Kagome jumped up in surprise, passing out immediately from the shock of finding a strange person under the bed.  
  
Inuyasha felt slightly guilty that she'd passed out because of him.....and he felt worse when she hit the ground. Good thing she was unconscious, because that would have to have hurt. He crawled out from under the bed in time to see Kenyon lick her face, trying to wake her up.  
  
"I don't think she'll wake up for awhile now," he told the dog, "She fainted at the sight of me."  
  
He wasn't very afraid of her calling the cops on him, well, because she was out cold. Now that he had caused her to faint, he felt compelled to at least put her back into her bed. She probably wouldn't get any better sleeping on the floor. He straightened and pulled back the covers before picking her up and placing her back in her bed.  
  
"There, Kenyon, what do you think?" he asked the dog, pulling her covers up under her chin. "All snug and cozy?"  
  
Kenyon barked and Inuyasha nodded in response.  
  
"Well, I guess you're right.....she'd look more comfortable if she wasn't sick."  
  
Kenyon barked at him and looked up at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome?" he repeated quietly. "So, that's her name.... What do you think we should do?"  
  
Kenyon whined and licked her face.  
  
"Get a cold cloth?" he asked, "To bring down her temperature......okay, I get it. I'll go ahead and do that, but you have to stay here. Bark if she wakes up, okay?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome could swear that she heard a man talking. Was he the guy that was under her bed? She panicked. What did he want anyway? She shook her head. She didn't even want to THINK about it. He could be a stalker, a rapist, thief, murderer, or a number of other things...... She had to find out what was going on......and the second she could get to a phone, she was going to call the cops on him. Most definitely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango hung up the phone, sighing heavily. She'd had a string of phone calls, and they were all from guys that wanted to go out with her. The first one was Naraku, then Kouga, and then pretty much all of the single male population in the high school. She was really getting sick of it, too. She didn't like any of them. Well, she kinda liked somebody, but he hadn't called yet. The phone rang yet again, and she had to refrain from smashing it.  
  
"Sango, could you get that?" Kohaku yelled from the T.V. room. "Sota and me are busy in case it's for us!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She grumbled, picking up the phone. "Hello?" she asked rather rudely.  
  
"Well, now Sango," A male voice said. "Is that how you're going to greet me?"  
  
"Miroku?!" she gasped in astonishment. The guy she liked had called!  
  
"Yeah, it's me! What's up?" he asked her happily.  
  
"A lot," she told him, her tone lightening. "Hey, how'd you get my phone number anyway?"  
  
"Um....I looked it up."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm glad you called. I'm sick of being called by the whole male population every evening!"  
  
"Every evening?"  
  
"Yes. And this time, guess who called first?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Naraku."  
  
"What'd he want?"  
  
"He wanted me to marry him."  
  
"You're joking. Marry him?  
  
"Yeah, skipping right past boyfriend to husband. He has some nerve......"  
  
"I don't really like him much." Miroku confessed.  
  
"Join the rest of the high school," she laughed. "So, why'd you call anyway?"  
  
"Oh!" Miroku paused nervously. "I, uh, kinda wanted to ask you something....."  
  
"Go ahead," she said, wondering what he would ask. 'Hopefully he won't ask me to marry him.....' She thought.  
  
"I was wondering if......you would................go out with me......" he gulped nervously. It had taken him all evening to gather enough courage to even dial her number.  
  
Sango stood shell-shocked. The guy that she liked wanted her to be his girlfriend? "You want me......to be.......your girlfriend?" she asked.  
  
"Uh......yeah......but if you don't want to, that's okay, because we can still be friends....." he blabbered on.  
  
She really couldn't believe her good fortune. "Of course!" she shouted, and Miroku had to pull the phone away from his ears.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
"Good!" he grinned happily on the other end of the telephone line. His first girlfriend......  
  
Sango smiled broadly also. Her first boyfriend.......  
  
In fact, the two were so busy thinking that, that twenty minutes later, they were still in the same position.  
  
"Um, Sango?" Kohaku asked her, waving a hand in front of her face. "I thought we were going to bed an hour early tonight....."  
  
"Oh, right!!!" she snapped out of her 'trance' immediately. "Miroku?" she asked, hoping that he was still there.  
  
"Uh, wha?"  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, but I have to go now."  
  
"Oh, okay, love you."  
  
"Love you too." She smiled, setting the phone back on its cradle. "What?!" she glared at the two boys defensively. "Stop that you two, don't act like you don't like someone."  
  
"Yeah, Sota." Kohaku nudged his friend. "You really like Rin!" he grinned at him foolishly.  
  
"Stop it Kohaku!" Sota blushed. "And don't pretend that you weren't kissing Kaede last week in back of the school, because I saw it all!"  
  
"Ooohhhhhh!" Sango grinned, "Kohaku in love with Kaede.......how cute!"  
  
"Shut up sis." He grumbled to walk off to his room.  
  
Sota started to follow him but Sango held him back. "You don't have any room to talk Sota," she said seriously. "Because one day, when I went to walk Kohaku home, you were sitting there with Rin, kissing like two lovebirds. You don't want your sister to find out, do you?"  
  
"Not really...." Sota blushed brightly.  
  
"Good, now don't tattle on Kohaku. Everyone already knows that he likes Kaede."  
  
"Oh, okay," he said, running off to finish up his video game before bedtime. "I'll be good now, I promise."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha pressed the cold cloth to her head in an attempt to cool her down. He kept moving, not being able to stay still, and every time she moved, he prepared to flee. What he didn't know, however, was that he didn't know his way around the house, and the window was locked.  
  
Kagome awoke slowly, keeping her eyes shut tight. She could tell that he was there, right beside her. What had he done? She didn't feel any different, well, maybe she felt a little better than before. Was she getting better already? But she wanted to surprise the intruder. Hopefully he didn't have a weapon or anything. She waited until the cold cloth on her forehead moved away before snapping her eyes open and leaping from the bed.  
  
"What do you think you're doing in my house?!" she demanded.  
  
|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~|*|~  
  
**grins** So, what did you think? I finally got the two of them to meet! **Bows** I know, I'm so cool....**cough** okay, maybe not. But yeah, whatever. Newayz, how do you want me to progress? Slow, leisurely? Or go fast and get it over with before I screw it up? Hm.....see, I dunno how you all want this to go, so I need YOU ALL to tell little old ME! Shall I make their relationship go fast, slow......what? TELL ME!!!  
  
And to those who wanted to know how I keep up with 3 continuing stories.......I'm not. ^-^;;;;;;;;; In simpler words, I'm slacking, though I don't mean to. ^-^ So, uh, depending on the story, it could take me awhile to get new chapters out. And I'm REALLY sorry, but long chapters are going to go buh-bye! And instead, 5 page chapters. Well, this one is 8.......feh, whatever.  
  
ONE MORE THING! :::::: If you've read my story "I'll Always Love You," you'll know that I like to have my story rated on a scale of 1-10 with decimals. Or, a % would work too. It's quite helpful in knowing how I stand. ^-^ And BE TRUTHFUL!! Cause you all know where liars go!! ^-.-^ Heh, heh. Newayz, please do this for me!!!!!!!!  
  
**bows** I'm REALLY sorry that this was so short and all, and that my A/N are almost as long as the story itself, but I'm dreadfully sick........I might not make it. **sob** I've got WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!! **grin** more reviews=another chapter!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE THEM! I FEED OFF THEM.......okay, maybe not.......ALRIGHT! I'm leaving now!!!!!!!! **runs far away from dangerous vegetables and other objects**  
  
I wonder what would happen if I didn't update for a MONTH?!  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	6. Six

Greetings comrades!! Hey, I watched October Skies for the second time!!! Both times I saw it, I was in science.......(I wonder why? Lol) I just LOVE that movie!! I always cry at the end too.....I'm a sucker for sad stuff. **sob** Well, here's the next chapter, as promised! Gee, I wonder what'll happen next?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: Feh, no.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Beggar's Can't Be Choosers:: Chapter 6  
  
By: Kitten Kisses (I'm going to have to start writing KK for short! ^-^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Um, uh" Inuyasha couldn't come up with anything to say. He had been caught red-handed. He was in her house, and he shouldn't have been. Now she'd call the cops and he would be hauled off to jail for breaking and entering......and whatever else she decided to say.  
  
"Kenyon where are you?" she called. "You didn't hurt him did you?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head and barked once-a command. Kenyon came bounding from around the corner, panting happily.  
  
"Oh Kenyon, I'm glad you're okay!" She picked him up and turned to look at Inuyasha. "Now, I want to know why you're in my house at this hour."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the floor guiltily. He wasn't going to talk, however. The minute he opened his mouth, she'd probably dive for the phone. Kenyon might be of some help though.....He barked another command to the dog, and Kenyon jumped from Kagome's arms to sit at Inuyasha's feet.  
  
"Kenyon! You're supposed to protect me, not make friends with the adversary."  
  
Kenyon was torn. His mistress wanted him over there, but his friend wanted him here. He looked back and forth between the two frantically. But the decision was made when Inuyasha sat on the floor and petted him. Yep, it was good over here, Mistress would just have to wait. He waited until Inuyasha had finished petting him before he stood in the middle of the two and yipped happily.  
  
Kagome was very confused. This strange guy could control her dog? That was pretty cool, but, at least he wasn't killing her or anything. Her eyes widened when she saw the sword at his side. He did have a weapon......his clothes were dirty and torn, one sleeve of his black shirt was ripped, and his jeans had numerous holes. Then Kenyon ran back and forth between the two, barking like a happy kid. What was his problem? Well, she had to get answers out of this guy. "Um, hi, I'm Kagome." She stepped back uncertain as to whether or not she should shake his hand. She decided not to. She bowed slightly instead.  
  
Inuyasha's face reddened when she bowed after introducing herself. Nobody had ever bowed formally to him before. This was a first. "I know, Kenyon told me." He mumbled quietly.  
  
"You can talk to Kenyon?!"  
  
Inuyasha nodded slightly, looking up from his spot on the ground. He barked a string of commands, and Kenyon happily complied, coming to Inuyasha to take his sword back to Kagome.  
  
Kagome didn't understand why this guy had ordered Kenyon to bring her his sword. Maybe he didn't want her to feel threatened. It was then that she noticed his ears.  
  
Inuyasha noticed her gaze on the top of his head, and his ears drooped slightly. He reached his hands up to cover them. It was about now that most people called the cops.  
  
He was a hanyou?! Wow, that was interesting. Now, why did she have the urge to touch his ears? Setting the sword on her bed, she walked up to him to try and pry his hands off his ears. "Come on!" she pleaded, lemme see!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't want this girl to see his ears. Too many people had pulled on them, damaged them, and they generally irritated people. But, finally, he gave in to her demand (she would probably call the police if he didn't), and he let his arms slide into his lap. When she gasped, he squeezed his eyes shut tight and let his head bow low. But he wasn't prepared for what she said at all.  
  
"Kawaii....." she breathed, cupping an ear in her hand and staring at it in awe. She bent her head to look closer, and her hair brushed over the ear, making it twitch in annoyance, flicking her face as it did so. "Whoa," she giggled, "I've never seen anything so kawaii in all my life."  
  
Inuyasha was officially thunderstruck. She thought his ears were cute? Well, that beat everything he'd ever heard. Cute? Well, it was better than ugly, that's for sure. He made his ears flick just to see what she would do. She giggled lightly and rubbed an ear against her cheek, like she owned it or something.  
  
Kagome was in love with his ears. They were so cool, cute, interesting, strange, and wonderful all at the same time. She wanted to keep those ears. But, unfortunately, she couldn't without the cooperation of the owner. She stepped back away from him and noticed the claws on his hand. "Awesome, you have claws!" she reached over to pat Kenyon on the head before finishing her sentence. "Do you have fangs too?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't sure whether or not he should tell her the truth. He'd been asked that question before, but it was a mean joke that most people thought was pretty funny. 'Well, lookie here, dog boy has ears and claws, so he must have fangs too.' He looked up at her, he didn't see any hint of a trick, and so he nodded shortly and looked at the ground some more.  
  
"Oh! Let me see!" she tugged at the only remaining sleeve he had left on his shirt, and he pulled it quickly out of her grasp.  
  
"Sorry," she said, sitting down beside him. "Please?"  
  
Well, since she asked nicely, he flashed his fangs at her for a second, just long enough to let her see them, before he slammed his mouth shut and looked back down at the ground.  
  
Kenyon climbed into his lap, and then onto Kagome's, and then back onto his and then half-way between. He yawned tiredly, laying down with his front legs on Inuyasha's lap, and his hind legs on Kagome's.  
  
"Um," Kagome started, fidgeting beside him, "What's your name?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her in surprise, nobody had ever asked him what his name was, as if he never had been given one. "Inuyasha." He mumbled, "And please don't call the police on me......I'll leave now."  
  
"Wait just a second. Inuyasha, huh? Let me guess, you're part dog-youkai, ne? I promise not to call the cops if you tell me why you were in here."  
  
"Yes, I'm a dog hanyou. Kenyon asked me to come."  
  
"Kenyon? Ah, I get it, you two can communicate. Why did he ask you to come though? And how did you two meet anyway?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the ground again. He hated talking, and that's all this girl did was talk. But, maybe it wouldn't hurt to say more than one- word sentences. "I met Kenyon the other day when I came here looking for food."  
  
"Did you find it?" Kagome asked before he could continue.  
  
He nodded. "And he asked me to be his friend. He misses you terribly while you're gone, you know, that's why he asked me. He thought you were dying when you didn't wake up to feed him, and he asked me to stay and make you get up. So I did. I guess I'm going to leave now."  
  
"No, don't leave yet! How did you hear him call you?"  
  
"I was right out there." He pointed out the window to the tree that he'd been sleeping in. "That's where I've been sleeping these last few days."  
  
"In a tree!?"  
  
"Feh, where else would I sleep?"  
  
"In a house."  
  
"I don't got no house."  
  
Kagome had to refrain from correcting his grammar. It was awful. "Where do you live then?"  
  
"Where do you think?" he growled, finally out of patience. "Just look at me! I haven't taken a bath in weeks, my clothes are years old, one sleeves gone, and my pants are riddled with holes. I have to root through the garbage for food, and I'm covered with dirt. I'm a hanyou." He spat out the last word like it was yesterday's garbage.  
  
"Wh-what about your parents?" Kagome stuttered, not expecting his outburst.  
  
"Dead, gone. When my mother died, WHAM, I ended on the streets. Nobody wants a half-breed. They're worthless. I'm stuck with weird ears and white hair; I can't even walk the streets for fear somebody'll see me and call the cops."  
  
Kagome felt like a pile of trash now. Yep, he'd found the food he was looking for alright- in her trash cans. She shook her head angrily. "Calm down! You're ears are cute and you're hair is beautiful. There's a guy in my class who looks a lot like you. He has the same eyes, and the white hair. It's not your fault that you look the way you do. Actually, I like the way you look. Don't be so hard on yourself. I swear I won't call the cops on you. Okay? Just calm down for a second."  
  
"Why should I? Nobody ever calmed down for me before! People I never even met picking fights with me, and I had to run because if I hurt someone, I go to jail!"  
  
"Shut up!" Kagome slapped her hand over his mouth. She didn't like what he was saying......but it was more than that. She just couldn't take it anymore. "Hey! That hurt!" She cried, yanking her hand away when he bit down on it- hard, fangs slicing into her skin. "I can't believe you just bit me!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Inuyasha anger dissipated into fear immediately. Now she'd reach for the phone for sure. "I didn't mean to, it was a reflex....... I'm so sorry......." He covered his head with his arms, cowering underneath her glare.  
  
"Uh, it's okay. Just stop doing that." She patted him on the back awkwardly, accidentally getting blood on his shirt. "I'm sorry, I just got blood on your shirt. I'll wash it if you want."  
  
She was trying to make him feel better? Hm...... he'd be thinking about that one for weeks to come. "Blood doesn't matter. I've had worse on this shirt."  
  
"Look, ah, I didn't mean to be so rude. How about you stay here tonight? I could wash your clothes tonight too. I feel terrible about you sleeping in a tree. You must've slept there when it was raining too, didn't you? You can sleep in the spare room. Whaddaya say?"  
  
"Um, nobody's ever asked me that before........" he answered shyly. This Kagome girl was inviting him to sleep in a house. But not just any house- her house. She trusted him well enough to let him sleep under the same roof. "I haven't slept in a house since, since.....mother died."  
  
"Well, make this your first time." Kagome suggested.  
  
"Okay, Kagome." He smiled vaguely and stood up. "But, you can't wash these clothes, because I don't have any more to wear."  
  
"Hm........come with me." Kagome led the way through the house until they got to a bedroom. "This is my mom's room," Kagome said, rummaging through the closet and dresser drawers. "Some of my dad's old clothing should be around here somewhere......"  
  
"Won't your dad care?"  
  
"Nope, he doesn't live here anymore." Kagome smiled triumphantly and pulled out a stack of folded shirts and men's underclothes. "Here," she said, "Take what you want!" Then she went back to the closet and pulled out a pair of khaki's and two pairs of jeans. "I don't know what you like better, so just take all three." She set the pants on the bed to let Inuyasha decide what he wanted.  
  
'I get a choice.....for the first time in my life, I get to pick out what I want to wear.' Inuyasha thought. "Um, I dunno......"  
  
"Well, take all of it and you can decide after your shower."  
  
"Are you sure......I mean," Inuyasha lowered his head in shame. "I might get the bathtub dirty......."  
  
"What?! Is that what you're worried about? Psh, I can clean the bathtub out anytime. Just, enjoy yourself, okay? You know how to work it, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I kinda picked up on it when I was a kid."  
  
"Good," Kagome nodded her head and opened a door beside the bathroom. "This is the guest room. The bathroom's right next to it, so you can get there if you need to in the middle of the night without getting lost." She opened the bathroom door and ushered him inside. "I have to go to school tomorrow, so I have to go to sleep now if I want to get up in time tomorrow. So, just, make yourself at home."  
  
Kagome went back to her room, turning off the light and climbing under the blankets, Kenyon curled up asleep beside her. "I dunno boy, I feel a lot better now that I did earlier. Maybe this is only a twenty-four hour flu."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'I really don't know why I'm doing this......' Inuyasha thought vaguely as he climbed into the shower. 'But she's a real nice girl for helping me out and everything. Maybe she'll let me stay here awhile........' Inuyasha shook his head clear of that thought. 'Yeah, right. Better clear outa here as soon as I get my regular clothes back. There's no way she'll want me around here that long. All her friends would abandon her. Nah, I'll leave when I get my clothes back.'  
  
He scrubbed his head furiously, scrubbing away the dirt from weeks of not bathing. Not that he had a choice, but it sure felt good- the warm water trickling down, washing away all the dirt. He saved his ears for last, the snow-white appendages becoming clean once again. He felt his left ear for the bite-mark he knew was there. It was small, and he couldn't remember how he'd gotten it. Probably roughhousing with a German Shepherd or something. It was just a little chip out of his ear, at the base. But it saddened him that his ears weren't quite whole.  
  
He was glad to be rid of the old dirty clothes that he'd worn so long for clean ones tonight. He wrapped a towel around himself and stepped from the shower to dry his hair off. After that mission was completed, he pulled a shirt over his head. It was black like his old one, only, this one wasn't missing a sleeve. And, it didn't have holes in it either. He wasn't sure what pants he wanted to wear, but he pulled on a pair of boxers and decided that the khaki's would be the most comfortable to wear to bed, so he put those on as well.  
  
He cleaned up his mess, wrapping his towels around the dirty clothes and setting them in the corner of the room. He would ask Kagome what to do with them tomorrow.  
  
He turned off the bathroom light before shutting the door and stepping into the guest room to get some sleep for once in his life. His hair was a tangled mess though, and he ran his hands through it to straighten it out a little bit.  
  
It felt weird to lie in a bed after so many years of sleeping in the streets and in trees. But, the mattress was comfortable, the pillows soft, and before he knew it, he was off in dreamland.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hmmm.......that was 6 ½ pages long. Was that long enough? I mean, was that reasonably long enough? **yawn** Boy, I'm tired today. I typed the chapter for this story last (again). I dunno why. Save the best for last? I always told my mom that when I ate the spaghetti noodles but not the sauce. ^-^ lol. I must've sat for all of half and hour thinking about what to write for this chapter. Do you think I'm rushing things a little bit? I mean, Kagome is kinda trusting and all. And Inuyasha did give her his sword to show he wasn't going to slice her into itty bitty bits, but still....... I don't think Kagome would invite him to stay the night. ^-~ Ya know?  
  
I was wondering, am I the only one who constantly corrects other peoples grammar 24/7/365? Like 'I got no house'. If one of my friends EVER said something like that, I'd go half-insane trying to keep from correcting that. @~@  
  
Ooooooohhhhhh! ONE MORE THING! I want you all to do me a teensy weensy favor! Please? Go look for a story called "A Ring, A Kiss, and A Strawberry Saké" It's by Miss Ducky Lennox. It's a really, really cute fic! You'll love it, I swear!!!!! It deserves more reviews than it's getting. Oh, and also go and read "Don't Say You Love Me" by kag-chan. It's a cute AU fic about Inuyasha/Kagome. And it even has some Rin/Sesshomaru in it! Check those two fics out plz! It'd make me VERY happy!! ^-^  
  
Um, I got another idea for another fic!!! Joy to the world there, ne? That means I have to type it up. I'm obsessive about that. If I get an idea, I HAVE to continue it. Make it into a wittle baby waby story. Did I ever mention that I don't know what I'm going to do when I graduate next year? Maybe I'll become an English teacher and then I could correct people grammar as a job! ^-^ And I could make all my students WRITE FAN FICTION for a grade!!!! Wouldn't that be fun to grade? ^-~ Are any one you readers a teacher? Or do any of you want to be a teacher? I have three friends that want to be teachers. One wants to be a K-3rd grade teacher, one wants to be an Ag teacher, and the other wants to be a music teacher. My other two friends want to be vets. ^-^ You know, I wish fanfiction.net gave us authors a fav story list with more room. Like, enough room for 100 stories!!!! ^-^ Well, 200. 250? I like almost every story I read. So, I write down all of the stories that I like, so that I can look them up occasionally for updates. BTW, is there any way to make a mailing list in my e-mail at yahoo? Just wondering. I'd like to e-mail everyone when I update, so that you don't have to keep checking constantly. Hmm..... I wish everyone e-mailed me when they updated. I'd never have to use this site's TERRIBLE search again. Does anyone else feel the pain of searching on this site? Well, okay, this author note is just a BIT TOO LONG, so I guess I'm gonna go now. ^-~ Don't forget to review before you leave me here all alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DON'T FORGET!!!!!  
  
READ:  
  
A Ring, A Kiss, and a Strawberry Saké BY: Miss Ducky Lennox  
  
And  
  
Don't Say You Love Me BY: kag-chan  
  
Don't forget now, I'll love you forever if you do! And if you've already read them, congrats! REVIEW for them too! And review for my story too!!!!!  
  
Personal Replies (FOR ONCE!)  
  
Hear-me-roar: Goodness! Someone poisoned your doggy? o.O That's terrible.......**sob** Samoyed's are cuties! **sigh** I just LOVE white dogs!!! Kanna a wallflower! Hee hee, that's funny! ^-^ Don't worry, I was j/j when I said that I might not update for a month! Of course I will! ^-~  
  
Ducky-chan: Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nice to see you again!!!! Yeah, leisurely is the way to go! ^-^ I think I'll do that too, because that's what most people seem to think! ^-~  
  
Tygsy: Hee hee! ^-^ I wish there were a shelter to hanyou's in real life! I'd go pick me out an Inuyasha-clone right now!!!!! ^-~ Actually, that'd make a good story......Gah! Not ANOTHER IDEA! **sob**  
  
Pinkpiggy: Glad you liked the last chapter! Nah, Kagome's not mad. She's too trusting though, ne? I think so......  
  
Azrael|Dark: I'm glad you like Kenyon! **beams** and THANK YOU for rating it, btw. ^-^  
  
Ganymede: You like sess/kag? I've read some really good ones! Have you read "A demon should act like a demon"? it's by ericedwyn. It's really good! I don't like sess/kag very much, but sometimes it's good, like if they have a reason to get together. Ya know? I hate it when some author's just through them together like putty! ^-^ I'm an inu/kag fan at heart though! Fast? Hm.......how about medium? Thanks for ur review, it was extra long! ^-^  
  
Lavender Gaia: Hi! You liked the I love you? ^-^ Thank ya! Sacchi? Who's that? @~@ I've never read ranma ½, but I've heard of it, and read a x-over with Ranma and Akane in it! ^-^ Haha! That would freak me out to if I forgot about Kaede being young. **giggle** I wish I could've seen your face! ^-^  
  
Kawaii_kat: Since you asked so nicely.....! ^-^  
  
Ishizu_Sango_Halliwell: ok! Will do! ^-^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Simply-keri: Ow! That hurts! **nurses lump** say plz! SAY IT! Ok, that's better! ^_^  
  
ACTECDRAGON DEMON: Fights? **cowers** I hate fights! J/J yeah, I think I'll put a few inu saves kag from something in here. Tetsusaiga? Hm......yeah, I think it will! I can put that in a fight scene too! I'm not good at fight scenes though. I wrote one in my story, I'll Always Love You" and I thought that it sucked. Nobody says that though. I think they're lying!! ^-^  
  
JaneA716: Hehe! Don't worry, I won't wait a WHOLE MONTH! I don't think even I could stand that! Hehe, this story is doing better than "I'll Always Love You" did! ^-~ Heehee! Medium, okay, that's how I'll take it I think!  
  
Ryuko: lol, great one! ^-^ Queenie kikyo and hoho er...Hojo. ^-^ Yeah, maybe he EATS hoho's! ^-^ heehee  
  
Vegetto044: OK, I will!  
  
Delirium's hostage: Wow! I like ur name! OOOHHHHH!!!! A present! Okay, I'll update now!!! **huggles inu plushie** Awwwwwwwwwww kawaii!  
  
Cutie blossom: I wanted to get this up sooner, but SOMEONE was hogging the Internet computer. **sigh** but I used the only available free computer to finish this chapter and start ANOTHER new story.....  
  
Foxrocker: cute name!! ^-~ I like it! **blushes** you're favorite? **beams** Why, thank you sir/ma'am! ^-^ (Whatever you are). ^-^;;;;; Hawaii is where you live? SO cool! **sigh** we had lots of snow today!  
  
Callie: UR wish is my command- not really. But I hope you liked the update!  
  
Sakura: Hey, I have a hard time typing the rest of ur name, so I left it at this! ^-^ thanx for rating! Slow? K, I got more that/medium than anything so far, so yeah.  
  
Bookwrm580: **blushes** thanx for the compliment!!!!! ^-^ And thanx for rating/reviewing 4 this story!  
  
Inuyasha-loves-Kagome: Your name TELLS IT HOW IT IS! ^-^ Don't worry, I'm not THAT evil, but it would be funny at the reader's expense! ^-~ j/j  
  
Kilaka higurashi: Hm, you're name is interesting! I like it! THANK YOU! I just love compliments, but now I'm gonna get a big head! ^-~ Heehee~  
  
Lil washu: **accepts cookie** that's good enough for me! ^-^ **giggle** thank you SO much. Though I don't think It'll help my sore throat! ^-^ Yum!  
  
Victoria wolf: Howdy, glad to see you! **cowers** sorry about the cliffie and all. ^-^ Now it's not a cliffie anymore! ^-^ **smiles** how's that?  
  
Mikomi: Thanx!  
  
Usagipegesus: k.  
  
Lindy*girl: Hello faithful reviewer! Nah, I won't wait that long! A 10?! Thank you SO much! Glad to know that you like my stories! ^-^ A kiss-up? Yeah, but that's a good thing, ne? You get a kick out of them? **laughs** I read a challenge to write a fic where Hojo, Inuyasha, and Kagome all get snowed in at her house! ^-^ hee hee! I bet they'd be fighting as to who got to sleep closer to her! ^-^ Maybe I'll write that one! **smacks herself** too many stories already, shouldn't even think about it!  
  
Ame tenshi: Hey! I read ur story "no more hope" it's really good! ^-^ hee hee! I'll screw up newayz!  
  
Saro: You're welcome! I didn't leave you with that cliffhanger because I had another one! ^-^ **shakes head** I'm terrible aren't I? Um, how do I explain this? Um, well, shoot! This is hard! I guess it's like feudal japan, where they interact, can marry or whatnot, but SOMETIMES their kids are unwanted. Since poor Inu-chan's parents died, his living relatives didn't want him, since they were all youkai's. His mother's side just WASN'T around, or they couldn't find anyone. So he kinda just ran. His ears are a dead giveaway though. If that didn't help, e-mail me at anime_kitten24@yahoo.com and I'll try to be a little bit better of an explainer person!  
  
Lonemoon23: Don't CRY! PLEASE! **hands over a tissue** I'm glad you liked it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ sorry if I missed ya, I'm WAY behind, just figured I'd get some done! Now to do the same for my other stories. **shudder**  
  
Don't forget to read those stories now! **shakes finger** I'm watching you, ya know! 


	7. Seven

Hello comrades, how is everyone? I'm SO sorry I didn't get this out sooner, but I had a little **cough** competition for the computer........ So, I'll try to make this a decent chapter for you all to enjoy, at least, partially. ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Feh!  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Beggar's Can't Be Choosers :: Chapter 7  
  
By: KK  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Kagome awoke early the next morning, the sun's rays penetrated through her bedroom windows to land square on her pillow- blinding her. It was then that she remembered the night before.  
  
"Wow, that's right......" she said, pulling a clean school uniform from the closet. "A hanyou, wow, that's neat. I've never met a hanyou before......well, not one that looked remotely human anyway....."  
  
She picked up her clothes and hairbrush and left her room, shutting the door behind her. 'Where's Kenyon?' she thought, rounding the corner to the bathroom. 'Ah, well, I'll look for him after I get cleaned up.'  
  
She stopped at the bathroom door and turned around to face the guest room. 'I wonder if he's still here or if he left......' Her curiosity got the better of her, and she opened the door to the room quietly.  
  
The dog-boy slept curled up into a ball, well, as small a ball as he could get. His long white hair swept down his back, some of it sticking up in odd directions. His ears twitched and swiveled when Kagome shuffled her feet, and she smiled. 'Wow, he looks really cute like that......'  
  
'Don't think like that!' she screamed at herself; thoughts like that would get her nowhere. 'But it's true.......'  
  
'So what if it's true?' the argument continued in her head. 'Shut up!' she yelled mentally, stopping the battle. The sheets were tangled around his legs and Kagome strode forward to tuck them under his chin where they belonged. 'He doesn't look very dangerous when he's asleep.......' she concluded.  
  
After he'd been successfully tucked in again, she stepped back to admire her handiwork. Yep, he sure did look adorable.......  
  
After she'd gotten into the shower, she decided that she had to make up her mind as to what she was going to do with the hanyou sleeping next door. 'Well,' she thought, 'He could stay here, but what would mom think? And Sota.......well, I could ask his and Sango's opinion today after school. Yeah, that's what I'll do.'  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
A sleepy Inuyasha tumbled from the bed, immediately noticing the lingering scent of that girl- Kagome. He had to remember that her name was Kagome, she wasn't just another face in the crowd. She had a name. And he did too.  
  
He realized that his eyes itched and he rubbed them furiously with his fist. It was probably just some dust in the room, but water would probably help ease the irritation. Blinking furiously, he stepped from his room and reached for the door handle to the bathroom......  
  
"Don't come in!!" that girl- er- Kagome screamed, causing Inuyasha's ears to flatten back. "I'm getting dressed!"  
  
"Gomen nasai," he apologized, immediately exiting the room. "I didn't know."  
  
"It's okay, I was almost done anyway." Kagome stepped from the bathroom a minute later brushing her hair furiously. "You can go in now."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"So, anyway Sango, Sota, Kohaku, I want all three of you to come to my house after school. Especially you Sota."  
  
"Do I hafta? Kohaku and I wanted to beat Kingdom Hearts again........"  
  
"Well........you really should come home, it'll only be for a minute. I have something I think you'll want to see." Kagome smiled broadly. Yep, Inuyasha would surprise them greatly. She'd asked him as nicely as he could not to leave. And she'd told him that he could stay as long as he wanted.  
  
"So Kagome, what is it?" Sango asked, getting more curious by the minute. "Please tell me!"  
  
"Nope, you'll have to come over after school......."  
  
"Oh, I dunno, I promised Miroku......."  
  
"Awww, how cute! Did he ask you out yet?"  
  
"Actually......I'm not telling!"  
  
"What?! Aren't I your best friend?"  
  
"Well......."  
  
"Hmph! If you have to think about it......" Kagome walked ahead, catching up with her brother and Kohaku. "So, Sota, are you going out with Rin yet?"  
  
"Kagome! That was loud, keep it down, she might hear you."  
  
"Rin! Sota likes you!!!" she called, people staring at her from the sidewalk. "Er, sorry."  
  
"What is it?" a young girl with dark hair and brown eyes hopped out from around the corner.  
  
"Hey Rin." Sota greeted, his face turning red. 'I hope she didn't hear that......'  
  
"Rin! Don't run so fast, I can't keep up!" another girl that looked almost identical to the first came running up beside her friend. Her black hair was longer, and held up in a ponytail.  
  
"Kaede!" Kohaku grinned and ran up to take her books. "May I walk you to school?"  
  
"Of course Kohaku!" Kaede blushed, handing him her books.  
  
[A/N: Now, whatever you do, don't forget- Kaede is a KID, not old. Heh, I don't want anymore people freaking out on me. Lol, bye!]  
  
"May I?" Sota asked, holding out his free arm for Rin's books. "Uh, carry your books for you, that is."  
  
"Sure," Rin smiled and handed Sota her books. "We'd better get to school, or we're going to be late......"  
  
"Let's go then!" Kohaku yelled, grabbing Kaede's hand and pulling her along.  
  
"Come on Sota, we have to hurry!" Rin clasped his hand in hers and dashed off after her friends."  
  
"Uh......yeah." Sango stood there for a minute and Kagome dragged her to the high school.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"Good morning ladies." Miroku grinned, giving Sango a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Morning." She smiled back, and Kagome grinned stupidly from behind her.  
  
"Ha! I knew it, you can't hide anything from your best friend you know!"  
  
"Yeah, well, why don't you tell us about that "big secret" down at your house? I wanna know," Sango pouted, remembering that flattery worked best. "I mean, come on, it has to be big, or you wouldn't be so excited about it. A boyfriend? A car? What?!"  
  
"Well, it's kinda big....." Kagome smiled, thinking about the dog-eared boy.  
  
"What? I don't get it." Miroku put his arm around Sango and Kagome winked at the girl.  
  
"Well, she has something to show me, and she won't tell me what it is!"  
  
"Is it an engagement ring?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can I see?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess that'd be okay."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yeah, after school."  
  
"Darn."  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"Dude!"  
  
"Duuuuuddddddeeeeeeeee!"  
  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
  
"Ah, nothing much."  
  
"Ah, come on!"  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Yeah, nothing."  
  
This was the conversation between Kouga and Naraku. Kouga going first, then Naraku. They were slightly bored, and didn't have anything better to do.  
  
"Hey, I know," Kouga spoke up, pointing to the entry-way of the gym. "Let's look for some potential hot chicks. Ya know, we need girlfriends."  
  
"Uh, yeah. That sounds great friend."  
  
"Wow! She's hot!" Kouga was the first to spot a potential candidate. The girl he was pointing to had dark red hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and light blue-green eyes that shone brightly in the dark gymnasium. Her bangs were long, and fell over her face gently.  
  
"Woah, yeah! She's mine!"  
  
"Excuse me boys, I've had my eyes on her for a long time. So, lay off please." Shippou glared daggers at Kouga and made his way over to the girl.  
  
"Um, hi! What's your name?" he asked her, a bead of sweat making its way down his back. "I'm Shippou." He held out his hand, and she shook it.  
  
"Hey, I'm Kitaya. I see you're a kitsuné."  
  
A dark red-black tail peeked out from behind her, brushing her ankles. Shippou's mouth opened in surprise. He hadn't noticed it before.  
  
"Wow, pretty." He muttered, now noticing that slightly lighter red ears with white tips peeked out from the top of her head.  
  
"Thank you!" she blushed, noticing his gaze on her ears. "I'm half kitsuné and half dog youkai, if you were wondering." She smiled brightly, white fangs flashing.  
  
"Wow, you're beautiful," he smiled at her. "Are you new here?"  
  
"Well, sorta. This is my third day here."  
  
"I can't believe I didn't see you before! Do you have a boyfriend, by any chance?"  
  
"Actually, no I don't."  
  
"Well, in that case, may I walk you to first period?"  
  
"Of course you may!" She giggled, holding out her arm for him to take.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"Darn, Shippou got her."  
  
"Well, she really wasn't the right one for me," Naraku put in. "She has a tail and ears on the top of her head."  
  
"So, I have a tail too. And we're best friends."  
  
"Yeah! But, look! Another hot babe!"  
  
"Wow! But you can have her! I've spotted another!"  
  
"Hey wait! Kouga, where're you going?" A young man with black hair in a long braid came running up.  
  
"Hey Hiten, just catching some girlfriends!"  
  
"Oh, okay! Land ho! I've spotted another!" Kouga screamed, pointing at a pretty young woman who was walking around by herself. "You take her, Hiten!"  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Kouga made his way to the girl he wanted. But, unfortunately for him, her boyfriend came by. 'Darn! But wait, is that another girl over there?!' He reached the side of the girl and smiled roguishly. "Hi, I don't believe I've seen you around here, what's your name?"  
  
The girl turned to acknowledge his presence and smiled faintly, her long black hair falling onto creamy skin, black-tipped tan ears flicking. "It depends, what's yours?" she asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder.  
  
'Wow, she's gorgeous! I hope I can snag her!' "Well, my names Kouga, nice to meet you!"  
  
"The name's Kirara, I'm mostly a cat youkai, but I have a bit of human way back. What are you?" She took his hand and shook it.  
  
"I'm a wolf youkai, but I think that we can still get along, don't you think so?"  
  
"I hope so!" she grinned, small fangs poking out. Kouga's gaze dropped to her knees when he saw something move.  
  
"Oh, that's just my tail. Most youkai have them here, right?" A tan and black tail moved around gently.  
  
"Uh, yeah! I have one too." He waved his tail at her.  
  
"I've seen quite a lot of youkai around here, is it normal for youkai and humans to interact here? Where I came from, we usually didn't mingle. Not that I have anything against humans, that is. I just find it strange."  
  
"Well, yeah." Kouga smiled at her reassuringly. She looked really confused. "Look, why don't you sit with my friends and I at lunch? We'd love to have you."  
  
"Really? That's nice of you to ask. I think I'll accept." She grinned and turned to walk down the hall. "Why don't you walk me to class?"  
  
"Sure!" he jumped forward and took her books. "What's your schedule?"  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^* ~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^* ~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^* ~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^* ~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Hey, all, that's the end of this chapter, but, since I was so evil last time, I guess I can type up another chapter today!!!!! Anywayz, I wanted to tell you that Kirara is yeah, in human form! I always wanted to do that, and I'll try to draw a pic of her like this just for you all! But, I'm not sure if I can do it. If you think you can, go ahead!! I just wanna see it!  
  
Now, I dunno if mixed youkai would even look normal, like Kitaya, but hey, I dunno. I decided to try it out anyways.  
  
I have a better explanation about the society. OK? Listen (err, read) carefully.  
  
:: Society functions like normal. OK? Except there's like, different races of people. You know how in real life, there's Whites, Mexicans, Blacks, Scandinavians, etc? It's like that here, only substitute Youkai, humans into those categories. K? Anyways, they all go to school together! (yeah!) and they mingle around. Well, let's just say that when Inuyasha's mother died, he didn't have anywhere to go. (his dad was already dead.) Her family wasn't around, and he didn't really know his dad's family. So, he left home. Therefore, because he was a hanyou on the streets, people thought that he had done something to end up there. Like nowadays, when you see a person that's obviously homeless (I haven't seen many) you think "what did they do to end up there?" So, people pick fights with him to try and prove that they're better. More humans do this than youkai. Basically because youkai in the show, are stronger. The people that attack Inuyasha think that in order to be on the street at such a young age, he must've killed his mom/dad/guardian. You know how some people are. Does that help to clear anything up? I think that this explanation makes more sense. Maybe. Let me know what you think. ::  
  
Anyways, NOW I own more people! And, of course, I have to hook Hiten and Naraku up with SOMEONE! ^-^ So, yeah, there'll be more new people in the next chapter. ^-~  
  
Oh, Kirara has one tail, not two. ^-^ Um, and in case you were wondering, yeah, I like hooking people up. Really. I can't just make one couple, I have to make....**checks story** now I have eight. Next chapter, there'll be ten. ^-^;;;;; Well, I'm gonna go, buh-bye!  
  
::Love and pawprints::  
  
KK 


	8. Eight

Hello, everyone! Onto the next chapter!!!!! I hope to put a new one up soon. ^-^ I don't know how long this chapter'll be either. Basically because I haven't written it yet! (I write the author notes, then the story, then more author notes: IN THAT ORDER!)  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Disclaimer: Feh! Now I have something to put here!!!!!!!! YEAH! I own...... **grins** Kenyon, Kitaya, Aozora, Sorala, Mr. Gushier, Mr. Endrii, Mr. Neraro, Mr. Akuoe, and Mrs. Smithton (hm, more guys than girls.....I'll fix that!)  
  
BUT, I don't own......Pepsi, pizza, French fries, Kouga, Hiten, Naraku, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Shippou, Kagura, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sota, Rin, Kohaku, Kaede, Kikyo, or Hojo. Or, well, anyone else from Ms. Takahashi's awesome show. **sigh** I'll only be happy when my disclaimer of things I own is longer than those that I don't.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Beggar's Can't Be Choosers :: Chapter Eight  
  
By: KK  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Hiten quietly snuck up behind his target girl. She had a mane of blondish- brown hair that tumbled down past her shoulders, neatly parted bangs falling down in her eyes. He couldn't tell what she was, but she had Elvin ears like he did, but she looked like she was standing on her toes- all of the time. A tail of some sort was coming from her back, it looked almost like hair.  
  
"Hello miss, may I inquire as to what your name may be?" he asked, bowing slightly at the young woman in front of him.  
  
"Excuse me Yura, Seseru, I am being summoned."  
  
"Ok Aozora, Seseru and I will go on ahead!" Yura grabbed her boyfriend's arm and drug him down the hall.  
  
"Well, now. Who might you be?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"I am Hiten, who're you?"  
  
"I'm Aozora. What kind of youkai are you?"  
  
"I'm not sure. A few things. My father was a thunder bird youkai, I'm not sure what my mother is."  
"Oh." She smiled slightly. "I'm a horse youkai! Can you turn into your true form yet? I can!"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I fly to school in it sometimes."  
  
"Cool, I like you. You're interesting!" she smiled broadly and giggled. "I'm not from around here, obviously." She informed him, fingering her light hair. "I'm from the United States."  
  
"Really?" Hiten grinned, glad that she liked him and happy that she was talking.  
  
"Yeah, hey! What grade are you in? I'm in the eleventh grade!"  
  
"Really?! Me too! Hey, do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"No. I think everyone's afraid of me because my hair's different." She pouted, then brightened up.  
  
"Well, would you like for me to take your books?"  
  
"I'd like that." She said, handing her books to him to carry.  
  
"Say, do you wanna sit with my friends and I at lunch?"  
  
"Sure, that sounds great! This is my first day here, you know! I was supposed to be here the first day of school, but I came in about a week late."  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Naraku snuck warily to the girl he had picked out. She wasn't gorgeous, but, then again, neither was Kagome or Kagura. He'd seen her around since school had started, but he never even thought about her. Now he did though. Her light brown hair fell to her waist, and it the top half of her hair was twisted into a half-ponytail/French braid kind of thing. Her bangs partially covered her wide green eyes, and on the sides they hung long. The odd thing about her was that she had dark brown ears on her head with black stripes. What was strange about them was that.....they weren't short, but longer. Not to mention the black and brown mixed tail hanging to the floor. This sparked his interest greatly. He wanted to know what she was.  
  
This girl wasn't talking to anybody, but that didn't matter. It was actually a good thing. At least he could talk to her.  
  
"Excuse me, I was walking around and I saw you standing here all alone. I thought you might like some company. What's your name?"  
  
"Um, Sorala." She answered, blushing wildly. 'Why is he talking to me?!'  
  
"It's my pleasure," he said, shaking her hand. "I was wondering what youkai you were.....I can't figure it out. No offense or anything."  
  
"That's okay," she said quietly, "Not many people can tell. I'm part horse youkai, part zebra youkai."  
  
"Wow, that's cool!" he smiled. "Say, you don't have a boyfriend do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about you, uh, be my girlfriend?" he suggested, and Sorala looked up in surprise.  
  
"Your girlfriend? I've never gone out with anyone before......."  
  
"Why-ever not?"  
  
"Never been asked......."  
  
"What?! A pretty girl like you? I'd better fix that."  
  
"Well, I guess......" she smiled brightly and held out her hand for him to take.  
  
"Why, thank you very much ma'am!" he grinned foolishly and led her down the hall. "Don't forget, you have to meet me and my friends for lunch!"  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Kagome walked into her favorite class of the day- computers. Ah, fourth period computer practicum was the best class of the day by far. All she had to do was fix computers. If nothing needed fixed, then she surfed the Internet. Easy as that. The only class in the computer lab that period was computer practicum, so, there was no fighting for a computer without security.  
  
Only a handful of computers in the lab were without security, and, in a class with computer learning students, you had to rush to get one. Her class contained herself, Shippou, Aozora, Kitaya, and Kagura. That was it. She immediately took her favorite computer and logged on. After that, she went to the Internet and went to yahoo.com to check her mail.  
  
"Hello class!" their teacher, Mr. Akuoe said, stepping into the lab. He was a jolly man, full of humor and laughs, and he knew computers well. "Today, we're going to put shelves together! Doesn't that sound like fun......? Not! But it needs done anyway. So, let's go!"  
  
"Darn it!" Aozora whined, walking beside Kagome and Kagura. "I was just about to go to fanfiction.net too! A really great fanfiction that I've been reading updated."  
  
"Yeah, same here......." Kagome comforted her friend.  
  
"Hey, by any chance.....do you know a guy named.......Hiten?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, we're kinda going out now. Do you know what lunch he has?"  
  
"Um, C lunch I think!"  
  
"Darn. I have A lunch."  
  
"Well then, you have lunch the same period as I do! Why didn't you ever come over to sit with us?"  
  
"I dunno, never noticed I guess."  
  
"You will sit with us today, right?" Kagura asked her.  
  
"I guess I could, it's not like I had anyone else to sit with anyway. Except Yura and Seseru. But yeah, I'll sit with you guys."  
  
"Good! The more the merrier......usually."  
  
"Now! There's this tab here, and you put it in like this.......ow! Shoot!!!! That hurt!!!" Mr. Akuoe informed them, getting down on his hands and knees to demonstrate.  
  
"That was my head!" Shippou screamed.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kitaya asked him.  
  
"Yeah, OW! That was my foot! Who stepped on my foot?!"  
  
"Whoops, that was me!" Kagura apologized.  
  
"No, class, you do it like this- OW!"  
  
"I give up......" Kagome said, walking back to the computer lab and checking fanfiction.net for updates.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"Hey, I was wondering.......could I please transfer to A lunch? I don't know anyone in C........"  
  
"Hm, I guess so, Hiten. There are a lot of kids trying to get out of A lunch......and they're all freshman.......I wonder why......."  
  
"I think it's because you put them with Juniors and Seniors ma'am."  
  
"Oh. That could be it."  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"Yes!" Kagome yelled, dashing from computers to the lunch room in record time. "Food!"  
  
"Kagome! Wait up!" Kagura and Aozora yelled, Shippou and Kitaya close behind.  
  
"Is food more important than us?!"  
  
"Uh, yeah!" she yelled, dashing into the line to get something to eat.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Now the lunch table consisted of Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kagura, Kikyo, Hojo, Hiten, Aozora, Shippou, Kitaya, Sorala, Naraku, Kouga, and Kirara. Kagome loved the new additions- it made lunch more interesting. You couldn't hear anything at all, there was so many people talking at once! It was great.  
  
"Naraku, must you do that every day?"  
  
"Really, that's so gross!"  
  
"So, Kitaya, wanna go out on Friday night?"  
  
"Sure, Shippou."  
  
"Alright, it's a date!"  
  
"Hey, wanna see my Pepsi Blue and Fish trick again?!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Naraku, stop it! That's disgusting!"  
  
"Ok Sorala. I'll stop for you!"  
  
"Good."  
  
"I'm glad Naraku finally got himself a girl, maybe he'll be more mature."  
  
"Anyone got a quarter?"  
  
"No Kouga."  
  
"Dang."  
  
"Hey everyone!" Hojo shouted, getting a brilliant idea. "How about we all go on a group date on Saturday?! To the amusement park!"  
  
"YEAH!" the table cheered.  
  
"Hey!" Yura walked up to the table and poked Aozora. "Why'd you move?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to sit over here today. You and Seseru should move over here too. Besides, Hiten sits here!"  
  
"Seseru!" Yura ran back to her table and grabbed her black-haired green- eyed boyfriend. "We're going to sit over here from now on."  
  
"Ok honey, whatever you say!"  
  
"You two wanna come on the group date too?" Hojo asked them.  
  
"Sure! Hey, can we bring a friend?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Kagome wasn't too happy about this, a group date, but, of course, everyone but her was paired up with someone. Joy. The fun of going on a group date without a date.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Inuyasha had gotten bored five minutes after Kagome left, and, on a whim, he decided to find Kenyon. He'd spent an hour teaching Kenyon "sit", "lie down" and "shake". After that, he left the house to find an old friend. A really old friend.  
  
Myouga was a scraggly old man with a tangled beard and an antiques shop. He was slightly plump, but not too much so. Just really old.  
  
"Hey, Myouga old pal. Haven't seen you in awhile."  
  
"Ah, Inuyasha, how are you?"  
  
"Fine I guess."  
  
"Where'd you get those clothes? You didn't steal them, did you?"  
  
"Of course not!" Inuyasha looked shocked that Myouga would even suggest such a thing. "A girl gave them to me."  
  
"Well, now! That's good! Who is she Inuyasha?"  
  
"Um, her name is Kagome. I don't know much about her. She's really nice though."  
  
"Well, remember one thing. Be careful. Now that she gave you something, you have to stick around. If you don't, then you'd be taking advantage of her. Remember that."  
  
"I will."  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
When Inuyasha opened Kagome's front door, Kenyon greeted him enthusiastically. "Yeah, boy, Kagome told me that she wanted me to stay here."  
  
'I told you so! I told you that Mistress was really nice!' Kenyon barked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I still can't trust her completely though. But still, she is really nice." 'And pretty too!' his mind yelled, but he shook that thought away. Someone of his stature would never get a girl, especially not one like Kagome. He couldn't think of a bad thing about her.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"Alright Kagome!!! What is it?!" Sango screeched, happy that she was finally going to find out what the big secret was.  
  
"Calm down Sango, you'll find out soon enough." Miroku told her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "It can't be that good."  
  
"Wanna bet?!"  
  
"Yeah, well, darn it! Now I'm just as curious as you are!"  
  
"Shut up you two, here we are!" Kagome stood at her front door. "Who wants to see first?"  
  
"Me!" Miroku raised his hand and held Sango's down.  
  
"Okay, both of you. Go on!"  
  
Miroku opened the door and peered inside briefly before slamming it closed again. "Wow, Kagome. I had no idea!"  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^* ~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^* ~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^* ~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Well, home-dogs, sorry, but I have to end it. Got a lot of stuff to type this weekend. **sigh** man, I hate that. Type-type-type. I'm surprised my fingers haven't fallen off onto the floor yet! Well, I don't have nething to say. Oh, Miroku still gets "bad thoughts" but he keeps his hands to himself! ^-^ You'll find out next chapter!!!  
  
:: Love and pawprints ::  
  
KK ^;^ Meow!  
  
Oh, if you have time, go read these fics, okay? They're really good but under appreciated.  
  
A Christmas Story by: LilAngel :: RATED PG-13 for references, saké, and language  
  
Inuyasha A New Quest by: Domon Kasshu PG-13 for blood and violence/language  
  
Buh-bye everyone!!!! *^-^* 


	9. Nine

Hey everyone!!!! I am SO sorry about what happened with me not updating for TWO WHOLE WEEKS! I thought for sure I'd get some "update now or else" mail, but I didn't! ^_^ So, I humbly ask for your apologies! Ff.net was down the second week, but the first week........computer hog! But now I have my own computer, though it's not connected to the net, and I can type day in and day out on it!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Dedication: To Miss Ducky Lennox! Thanx for being so supportive about everything!!! But I'm so serious! You're story is SO much better than mine!!!! I loved the chapter "sleeping sexy" I didn't know what to expect, but WOW! That was so cute!!!! ^_^ And poor Inu, brought her goldenrod..........*sniff* that was so sad. ^_^ It'll be all right Inu- chan, I still love you!!!! Heck, if I was Kagome, I'd have done kissed him!!! ^_^  
  
NOTE:: Now, Hiten Naraku, Kouga, and Shippou all have girlfriends!! YEAH! I know, I kinda rushed it a bit, but they're not bad looking! So yeah, maybe if they were polite, they could get a girl. Let me know if I rushed too much, and I'll try to fix it. Gomen ne minna-san!  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Beggars Can't Be Choosers:: (I just realized that there shouldn't be a ' in beggar's. *sigh*) Chapter 9  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"What are you.........!? Kagome! I would've never guessed!" Sango gasped, turning around. "Are you sure that Sota and Kohaku should see this?"  
  
"See what?" Kagome asked, peeking her head in the door. Inuyasha lay sprawled on the couch, nothing but a pair of boxers on. (^_^) Kenyon lay on his stomach fast asleep. "It's not what it looks like!"  
  
"What?" Sota asked, trying to peek through a window.  
  
"Wow! Kagome! What's that strange guy doing in your house?!"  
  
"He's what I wanted to show you guys........"  
  
"You mean, Kagome, that you've been having-"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Then what?" Sango asked.  
  
"I just thought he was cool-"  
  
"DOG EARS!!!" Sota and Kohaku yelled simultaneously. "How cool!"  
  
"Not until her gets some clothes on, you don't!" Sango ordered, grabbing the back of the boys' shirts.  
  
"I'll be right back," Kagome told them, disappearing into the house. "Inuyasha," she whispered, tugging on his ear gently. He bolted up from the couch, knocking Kenyon to the floor and snapping at Kagome, who stepped back just in time to avoid being bit.  
  
"Oh, it's you. Sorry."  
  
"Uh, that's okay," she said, "But we've got company, and you've got to get dressed."  
  
He looked down at himself and blushed. "Oops."  
  
"That's okay, but you really should get dressed."  
  
"Okay," he agreed and rolled off the couch onto the floor. He picked up his clothes from the ground and began to dress.  
  
'Years on the street sure didn't do his body any harm,' Kagome thought, watching his great chest. 'Nope, looks good to me!' He wasn't scrawny, but rather lean and muscular. Definitely not a bad thing.  
  
"Alright, I'm ready."  
  
"Good, one more thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Please don't bite them," she winked, and held onto his arm.  
  
"Alright you guys, you can come in now," she said, opening the front door and letting all of them pass by.  
  
"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Inuyasha, Inuyasha this is Miroku, Sango, Sango's brother Kohaku, and my brother Sota."  
  
"Are your ears real?" Sota asked.  
  
"Yeah, they don't look it."  
  
"Yeah kid, they're real." He lifted up the sides of his long hair to show that there were no human ears.  
  
"WOW! Can I touch them?" Sota asked, bouncing around.  
  
"No."  
  
"Darn."  
  
"Hey Kagome, are you going to take Inuyasha to the group date this Saturday?"  
  
"I dunno, do you wanna go Inuyasha?" she asked. "There's a group date this Saturday down at the amusement park. A lot of people from school are going to be there, do you wanna come?"  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "What about your boyfriend? Won't he get mad?"  
  
'Boyfriend?' Sango thought, grinning. Kagome' had never had a boyfriend before.  
  
"What boyfriend?" Kagome asked, clearly confused. "I don't have a boyfriend."  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha was very relieved. 'Why doesn't she have a boyfriend? She's really pretty! She should have one.........but what the heck! I got invited to go somewhere for the first time ever!' "I guess I can go, it's not like I've got anything better to do."  
  
"Don't you go to school?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No," he shook his head, "Don't have any money. But I know how to read and write. Not much else though."  
  
"How old are you?" Sango asked.  
  
"17, I think. Yeah, I'm pretty sure of that."  
  
"Then you'd be in the eleventh grade too! Unless you've been 17 for awhile."  
  
"I just turned 17 about a month ago."  
  
"Yeah, I think you'd be a Junior. Definitely."  
  
"It was nice meeting you Inuyasha, but Miroku and I have to go to an after- school dinner."  
  
"Oh, well, nice meeting you too," Inuyasha smiled, shaking each of their hands.  
  
"Sis, can we go back to Sango's now? We've got to beat that game thoroughly!"  
  
"I guess Sota, but don't forget to do your homework! If you get bad grades, mom'll blame it on me!"  
  
"Yeah, I'll get it done."  
  
"Bye Inuyasha!" Kohaku said, shaking Inuyasha's hand. "Come on Sota, we have to hurry up!"  
  
"Okay, nice meeting you Inuyasha." The two shook hands and were out of the house in a second.  
  
"Oi, where is your mom anyway?" he asked, looking slightly confused.  
  
"Oh, she went on business to America. She'll be gone for a month, maybe more. Who knows."  
  
"And she left you here all by yourself?"  
  
"Yep, she does it all the time."  
  
"Oh, how many people are going to this park thing?"  
  
"Oh, a lot of people. Let me see........there's Sesshomaru and Kagura. They're not together yet, but I'm sure they'll get together soon. And then there's Kikyo and Hojo, Shippou and Kitaya, Naraku and Sorala, Kouga and Kirara, Hiten and Aozora, Sango and Miroku, Yura and Seseru, and I think that's it. I'm not sure though. We might pick up some extra additions. That tends to happen. And of course, me and you."  
  
"How are you all going to get there?"  
  
"We'll all meet by the front gate."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"Shippou, how'd your date go!?" Kagome asked the kitsuné on Saturday morning.  
  
"It went great Kagome!" he yelled back over the din of the group. "Who's he?"  
  
"Inuyasha! He's my date through this whole thing!"  
  
"Nice to meet you Inuyasha! I'm Shippou!"  
  
"And I'm Kitaya!" Shippou's girlfriend game out from behind a group and appeared beside him. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Kagome introduced Inuyasha to everybody, and Inuyasha felt quite at home in this society. These teenagers were nice and friendly, and nobody had cracked on his ears. He thought that he could relate with Sesshomaru, because the both of them looked quite similar. Maybe they were cousins, it could be possible with all that went on.  
  
A few other kids tagged along, including a panther demon named Tsuyoi and his date, a cougar demon named Kirei.  
  
A girl with white hair and black-tipped white ears who was obviously an albino fox hanyou walked with a guy with brown hair. His name was Sairai and her name was Kisu.  
  
It was hard for Inuyasha to see this, and think his life through. How could this human guy want a girl that was obviously a hanyou? Hm, he'd have to think that one through. Maybe he did have a chance with Kagome after all.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"Are you sure you want to ride that?" Kagome gulped, looking up at the biggest roller coaster she'd ever seen in her life.  
  
"It kinda looks like fun," he admitted, looking up at it in awe. The coaster was steel, and it rose several hundred feet off of the ground, and dropped at an 80-degree angle, almost a straight line. It sure looked like fun.  
  
"O-okay then, let's get in the line," she said, grabbing his arm and hauling him to the end of a wonderful two-hour long line.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^* TWO HOURS LATER!  
  
"Oh, my, God, I can't believe I'm doing this........."  
  
"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, concerned. "Your face is really pale and you're shaking like a leaf."  
  
"I-I'm fine, just n-n-nervous, that's a-all."  
  
"Oh. "Don't worry, it won't crash or anything."  
  
"D-don't even say t-that! T-that's not very e-encouraging! Now I-it'll probably crash!"  
  
"No it won't, hey! It's our turn, let's go!"  
  
"G-great, just w-what I always wanted."  
  
"Come on," he soothed, rubbing her back with one hand and guiding her to the train with the other. "Everything will be fine."  
  
Once they were seated, Kagome started shaking. "There's no way out now......." she muttered, squeaking when the car started forward.  
  
"Hey, Sango and Miroku are on the same train! And Shippou and Kitaya are on the next one!" Inuyasha said, waving. "Uh, Kagome, don't forget to hold onto the railing." He pulled her hands off her eyes and placed one on the bar and the other he held tightly in his free hand.  
  
They went up the hill slowly, and that made Kagome more nervous. She squeezed Inuyasha's hand so tight he could barely even feel it anymore. She opened her eyes for one second, just in time to see the first few cars tip over the edge. She squeaked and buried her face in Inuyasha's shoulder. He put his arm around her and held her close, her shaking gradually ceasing its shivers.  
  
"Come on Kagome, it's not so bad now," he said, lifting up her chin. "Look, we're going nice and slow. No more giant hills."  
  
"Really?" she asked, lifting up her head. "Oh, sorry about that, its just, I never rode something like this before." She pulled away and sat up in her seat, but she still held onto his hand tightly, just in case.  
  
"That wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked when they pulled into the station.  
  
"No, it was TERRIBLE!"  
  
"Was not, only at the beginning, you were cheering at the end."  
  
"Yeah, so, I thought I was going to faint when the cars ahead of us tipped over that hill."  
  
"Let's go ride the FERRIS WHEEL!"  
  
"Well, that would be less scary than the roller coaster.......but I've never ridden one before, I dunno."  
  
"I haven't either," he said, dragging her along, "Let's try it and see how it goes."  
  
"Uh, alright I guess."  
  
"Hey!" Kikyo yelled, tracking them down, "I've been looking for you two forever! Are you guys going to ride the Ferris wheel?"  
  
"Yeah, actually we are!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Good," Hojo grinned, "So are we!"  
  
"And so are we!" Kagura and Sesshomaru came up from the left.  
  
"And us!" Shippou and Kitaya came from behind Sesshomaru.  
  
"Good grief!" Kagome said, "Is everyone going to ride it, or what?"  
  
"Not me, no way!" Naraku appeared to be sick and about to die, as did Sorala. "I've ridden too many things, I think I'll stick with the Merry Go Round."  
  
Kagura giggled. "That a boy Naraku, don't forget to sit on your favorite horse!"  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled and led the way to the famous Ferris wheel. "Who wants to go first?"  
  
"I do!" Kagura said, pulling Sesshomaru into the line behind her. "Maybe we'll get to be the first car!"  
  
After they were up at the front, Kikyo spoke up. "I sure hope it doesn't get stuck!"  
  
"S-S-s-s-s-stuck?!?!" Kagome squeaked, smashing Inuyasha's hand in her fist.  
  
"Yeah, it-"  
  
Inuyasha silenced her with a glare, "Don't worry Kagome, it won't get stuck," he assured her, pulling her in behind Shippou and Kitaya. 'At least, I hope not........'  
  
They each got into their respective car, two people per. Inuyasha and Kagome fit in just fine, and they still held hands. The machine shuddered and the cars started to rise upwards.  
  
"How many revolutions does this thing make, anyway?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Uh, I think it makes two."  
  
"Oh."  
  
When they neared the top, Kagome looked down from the window, and immediately wished she hadn't. They were so high above the ground, that if she fell out, she'd be flattened.  
  
"Don't look down."  
  
"You should've told me that awhile ago."  
  
"Sorry," he apologized, patting her on the back gently. "Just don't look down anymore, alright?"  
  
They passed the top without incident, and started on the second revolution. Nearing the top, the cars shuddered and screeched to a halt.  
  
"We're not stuck are we?!" Kagome cried, burying her face in her hands.  
  
"Uh, I hope not, but it sure looks that way."  
  
"Great, just g-great, I hate heights."  
  
"Don't worry, at least we're not at the top."  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"Sesshomaru and Kikyo."  
  
"Heh, lucky them."  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"Sesshomaru! We're stuck on the top!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why us? Why not, Kagome and Inuyasha?"  
  
"Well," he said, looking down at the two mentioned companions. "I think it's better this way, at least you don't look like her." He pointed downwards, and Kagura peered over the side to see Kagome's stark white face in the car below and a little to the left.  
  
"Yeah, I'd say you were right."  
  
"There's Shippou and Kitaya!" he pointed and waved to the two, who waved back. "They got lucky, they're farther down than Kagome is."  
  
"Yeah." Kagura sighed and put her face in her hands. "I hope we get down soon, I swear, I'm never riding another roller coaster again!"  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Right, never."  
  
"Then why'd you get on this one, if you don't like them?"  
  
"I-I wanted to ride it with you!" she stammered, blushing madly.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah, I kinda....................like you?"  
  
"Really!" A broad grin made its way across Sesshomaru's face. "That's good, because I kinda like you too."  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~ ^*~^*~^* Hey all, that's the end, I've got SEVERAL MORE CHAPTERS FOR SEVERAL MORE STORIES to write. Yee-haw, I'm so excited. **sigh** Why can't I just......have a YEAR off from typing? J/J I wouldn't do something like that to you people, I really love you all, ya know?  
  
Reviews really make my day, and I feel REALLY dirty for not updating in forever! Though, actually, what I'm doing is the same thing most authors do! **cough** **ahem!** that makes me REALLY mad when an author doesn't update for a month, or two, or three, or FOUR, or FIVE or MORE THAN THAT! Does anyone else feel my pain? I mean, I can live for a week or three, but several months?  
  
I mean, I read this really great story called "Chuuken Loyal Dog Part 1 : Truth" Well, I LOVE IT! I mean, wow, they got it down! Spelling, grammar, everything! Well written, but they haven't updated since NOVEMBER! I've reread the first four chapters (all they've got) FIVE MILLION TIMES! And I still get a twinge in my stomach every time I read it. So cute! I highly recommend it to you, and just so you know, the author's name is Lady Kara.  
  
READ!  
  
Chuuken Loyal Dog, Part 1: Truth BY:: Lady Kara RATING PG-13 for mention of Miroku and...............no other reason.  
  
It's not fair BY:: Puppy Love RATING G (now, will probably go up.....because of Miroku. This is by one of my best friends, Amber. Check it out, it's good!! ^_^ Very interesting! ^_~  
  
Ghost by: Dragonslayer123 RATED PG-13, or language and Miroku's hands. A really cute/cool story! ^-~ I highly recommend it!  
  
REMEMBER, I'VE GOT MY EYES ON YOU, I CAN SEE YOUR EVERY MOVE, AND I WILL KNOW IF YOU READ THESE STORIES...............BOO!  
  
BYE EVERYONE, I SHALL SEE YOU AGAIN NEXT CHAPTER! HOPE THERE WAS ENOUGH FLUFF TO LAST A FEW DAYS!!  
  
::LUV AND PAWPRINTS::  
  
KITTEN KISSES  
  
PS. I drew a picture of Kenyon! (well, 2 actually)! If you wanna see him, leave ur email, okay? And I'll send it to you!!! 


	10. Ten

Hi everyone. Err...I made a mistake when I recommended fics last chapter. "It's not fair" should have been "It's Not True." I can't believe I screwed up the title to my own friend's fic. **Sigh** Ah well, anyways, it's nice to see, er, know that ur here! I'm glad you all liked my last chapters, and, just so you know, I posted all three up at once, so no one missed nething. ^-^  
  
Also, uh, I accidentally said that Kikyo AND Sesshomaru were in the car on top. Er.....I'm surprised nobody noticed. It should be Kagura and Sesshomaru. ^-^ Sorry everyone. THERE'S A LONG AUTHOR NOTE AT THE END!!!!! READ IT PLZ!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Kenyon, Aozora, Seseru, Sorala, Kitaya, some teachers, uh, yeah. But I don't own King's Island(an amusement park in Ohio, I'm borrowing their rides and sending them to Japan.), or anyone else. **sigh**  
  
Thank you all for your patience, here's the next chapter!!!  
  
Beggars Can't Be Choosers :: Chapter 10  
  
By: Kitten Kisses  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"This stinks," Shippou said, peering over the side of the car. "But at least we're not at the top."  
  
"I dunno, it wouldn't bother me either way."  
  
"Well, look up there at Kagome and Inuyasha. She looks like she's going to barf or something."  
  
"Actually, she looks like she's going to faint," Kitaya said. "If she does throw though, I'll feel very sorry for Inuyasha."  
  
"Yes, very sorry. Very, very sorry."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Kikyo?" Hojo asked from his seat beside the girl. "How long do you think we'll be stuck up here?"  
  
"I'm not sure," she answered. "Maybe awhile. Depends. Hopefully, they'll get it fixed fast. We still have several hours to go."  
  
"More than that," he said, checking his watch. "More like most of the day."  
  
"Great," she sighed, looking out the window. "At least we'll be the first people off."  
  
"Yep, we will, won't we. I wonder who's at the top?"  
  
"Um," she squinted, looking upwards. "I can't be sure, but it looks to be either Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. Wait- it has to be Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Kagome are there."  
  
"Oh, lucky them. Where's Shippou? I can't see the little beast."  
  
"There," she smiled, waving at the two fox youkai. "I don't think they've see us."  
  
"Ah well, dang. I'm taking a nap."  
  
"Here? Now?"  
  
"Yep, sure. Why not? I mean, I'll wake up when the thing starts moving." He yawned and covered his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"I guess you have a point, I guess I'll join you." She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Wake me up when we're at the bottom, okay?"  
  
"I will, if I'm awake....."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Looks like Hojo and Kikyo are falling asleep down there. That guy actually might have some brains."  
  
"Ugh......"  
  
"Come on, maybe you should just go to sleep. I mean, we might not be getting down for awhile now....."  
  
"Mou, don't say that......"  
  
"Gomen ne, but it's true. I'm going to sleep for awhile, K? I'm tired."  
  
"Yeah, well, fine. You do that. I'll just throw up all over you."  
  
"You wouldn't." He looked up quickly. "Fine, I'll stay awake."  
  
"I was just kidding....."  
  
"You didn't sound like it."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"What does that word mean anyway?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Hey, that's not nice!"  
  
"It means 'whatever', alright?"  
  
"Oh. Sorry about that."  
  
"Feh."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"We're moving," Sesshomaru said calmly.  
  
"Is that good?"  
  
"I'd hope so. This is getting stupid."  
  
"Yeah, it is. Why'd we stop??"  
  
Sesshomaru peered over the side and stifled a laugh. "It looks like Hojo and Kikyo have decided to take a nap."  
  
Kagura giggled lightly. "I'm glad I didn't decide to do that."  
  
"I wouldn't want to be in their positions either."  
  
"How embarrassing."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kenyon was bored. His friend and mistress had left early- and on a Saturday! Life wasn't fair. His ears perked up when he heard a rustle in the bushes and smelt the smell. Cat......  
  
Finally! Someone to talk to! A fat cat sauntered into the clearing, obviously not fazed that a dog had taken over his territory.  
  
"Hey! What's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Hm, why should I tell you?" the fat thing answered rudely.  
  
"Well, my name's Kenyon! I'm bored. Wanna talk?"  
  
"Well, I guess. Don't you hate cats?"  
  
"Uh, should I?"  
  
"Depends." The cat walked around Kenyon in circles, getting closer every rotation. "My name is Buyo. Why are you here?"  
  
"Um, Mistress said I could be."  
  
"She did huh? Okay then." He plopped down beside Kenyon. "What's up?"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"I'm glad that's finally over," Kagome said, wiping her face off with a wet cloth. "If I was up there one more minute, I swear I would've thrown up."  
  
"Yeah, come on. Let's go find something fun to do!"  
  
"Yeah, how about....nothing?"  
  
"No, of course not. How about....the Beast?"  
  
"Another roller coaster?"  
  
"It's not near as bad as the other one. Come on!"  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
"Hey!" Kouga yelled, running up with Kirara. "Where are you two headed?"  
  
"The Beast," Inuyasha answered. "Are you going to come too?"  
  
Kouga looked at Kirara, who gave him a nod. "Yep, looks like we are. Hey, let's try to get on the same train."  
  
"Alright," Kagome said. "And I'll sit behind you in case I throw up."  
  
"Yeah, that's real nice."  
  
"Just kidding. Let's get this over with."  
  
"Come on Kouga, if we don't hurry we'll have to wait behind them!" Ahead of them was a huge group of the "preps" from their school. "Come on!" she yelled, grabbing his arm and tugging him along.  
  
"Come on Kagome, we gotta hurry!"  
  
The two couples dashed ahead and made it to the station before the preps did.  
  
"Yeah! Let's ride this Beast!" Kouga yelled, getting in the car behind Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Everyone in the station sweatdropped at the terrible pun.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"WOW! I feel ready for anything!!!" Kagome yelled, jumping out of the car. "That was GREAT!"  
  
"What'd I tell you?"  
  
"Okay, you were right. I admit defeat."  
  
"Hey look! It's Sango and Miroku! Let's go see what they're doing!"  
  
"Hey guys!" Sango greeted them. "Where are you headed?"  
  
"Uh, I dunno," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well, why don't you come with us? We're going to ride Adventure Express."  
  
"Oh! Cool, let's go Inuyasha!"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"That was dumb!" Inuyasha whined. "Those heads on the walls were obviously fake!"  
  
"Yeah, well, wasn't it cool still?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"Nope, I hated it."  
  
"I liked it!" Miroku volunteered. "If that amounts to anything."  
  
"Good, I'm glad you liked it, because it was my idea to ride it!" Sango beamed happily. "Hey, it's almost noon! Let's find everyone else and eat!"  
  
"Everyone?" Inuyasha asked dubiously. "Won't that take forever?"  
  
"Nope!" Miroku pointed up ahead. "There's Yuki and Seseru now!"  
  
Miroku dashed ahead with the other three right behind him. "Hey, we're all going to find everyone and eat lunch, okay?"  
  
"Sure," the two smiled, and joined their group.  
  
Now, the amusement park was big, but with lots of couples' running around, you'd be sure to spot them quickly.  
  
Sesshomaru and Kagura were easy to spot, they were walking with Kikyo and Hojo. Next they found Shippou and Kitaya on the drop tower screaming their lungs out, and within half and hour the whole group was reunited.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"I've got a great idea!" Kouga announced, standing up. The group took up a whole patio area. They were by themselves because there wasn't any room for anyone else.  
  
"What?" Kirara asked him, cramming a slice of pizza in her mouth.  
  
"Well, since we're all together, why don't we all ride the new Tomb Raider ride? Wouldn't that be cool, all of us getting on at once??"  
  
"That's a pretty good idea," Tsuyoi spoke up, Kirei nodding in the affirmative beside him.  
  
"Yeah! That's actually the best idea you've ever had!" Naraku said. "But what is it anyway?"  
  
"I dunno. Do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
It appeared that nobody knew what the new Tomb Raider ride was about. "Let's do it!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Yeah!" Kikyo cheered. "It would help if we knew what it was though!"  
  
"If it goes upside-down, I won't go on it!" Sorala declared.  
  
"Me neither!" Naraku said.  
  
"We can always ask someone else in line," Sairai said.  
  
"Naraku, you never rode anything that went upside-down!"  
  
"I haven't either, but I'm sure I'd hurl!" Sorala claimed.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"After we eat!" Miroku said. "I'm still hungry!" He reached over and grabbed Shippou's pizza.  
  
"That was mine!" he whined.  
  
"I guess it's not anymore," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Why is everyone against me?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Thanks, at least somebody loves me Kagome!"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Come on, Seseru! You couldn't possibly eat any more!" Yura cried, waiting for her boyfriend to finish up. "We need to hurry up! Pretty soon everyone will be in line, and there won't be room for all of us."  
  
"Sure hon, hold on, I have to finish this piece of pizza first."  
  
Miroku grabbed it from his hand and stuffed it down his throat. "Okay, you're done."  
  
"Miroku!" Sango gasped.  
  
"Hey, sorry, couldn't help it. I wanna check this ride out!" he shrugged.  
  
"Alright now, everyone!" Kouga said, standing in front of the group. "Everyone hold hands! I wanna see what people say!"  
  
Grumbling, the group all held hands. Kagome held Inuyasha's, who held Sorala's, who held Naraku's, who held, Kirara's, who held Kouga's, who held Sango's, who held Miroku's, who held Kikyo's, who held Hojo's, who held Kagura's, who held Sesshomaru's, who held Yuki's, who held Seseru's, who held Kitaya's, who held Shippou's, who held Kirei's, who held Tsuyoi's, who held Kisu's, who held Sairai's.  
  
So, the whole group, in some deranged kind of line, walked to the new Tomb Raider ride. Kagome was on one end, Sairai on the other. They wanted to do a circle, but then someone would have to walk backwards.  
  
They received more than their share of stares from the people they passed, and Kagome heard one little kid ask their mom if they were all retarded.  
  
"Can we let go now?" Hojo asked when they reached their destination. "My arm's all cramped up from trying to hold Kagura's hand! I can't even see her behind me! I think we're all knotted up."  
  
"Yeah," Kouga agreed. "We hafta let go because we can't wait in the queue line in a tangled mess."  
  
"Oh look!" Kagura squealed. "There's nobody in line!"  
  
The group tumbled in and reached the ride. "Uh....." everyone said.  
  
"The ride is undergoing repairs. It will be up soon. The ride is undergoing repairs. It will be up soon."  
  
The announcement was annoying. "Shut up!" Shippou yelled at the ceiling.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Wow, it talks."  
  
"No, that was me," Naraku smirked.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I think we should wait," Kagome said. "It'll be up soon anyway, and, what better thing can we ask for except to be first in line? At least we'll all get seats."  
  
Four more people joined the line at the back. "Hey," Kouga asked, turning to the couple behind him. They were youkai, and he didn't recognize them. "Do you know what this ride is?"  
  
"No," the man answered. "But I heard it went upside-down!"  
  
"Really," Kouga grinned. This would be so good. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Hey," Kouga nudged Kirara. "The guy back there says that it goes upside- down."  
  
"Really?" She asked. "Should I tell Naraku?"  
  
"Nope, neither him nor Sorala has ever been on anything that went upside- down. They can't judge when they've never been on something. So, I think we should tell everyone but them. Let them figure it out, ya know? They need to ditch the fake fear."  
  
"I guess you're right. Hey!" Kirara poked Sango and whispered in her ear.  
  
Pretty soon, everyone but Naraku and Sorala knew about the dreadful upside- down ride. Kagome poked at the concrete floor while Shippou jumped up and down on one foot with his eyes closed.  
  
Finally, the door opened slowly, heavy metal clinking loudly. The group all looked at their boyfriend/girlfriend and squeezed their hand tight. Kouga and Kirara stepped through the doors first.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
EHHHH! That's the end!!! Yah! I finally finished a chapter! Next chapter: Water rides and Tomb Raider ride revealed!!! I actually rode the tomb raider ride last summer! It was great, but the trick about the upside-down thing? We played it on my brother. ^-^ He still enjoyed the ride though. ^-~  
  
I hope I didn't, like, forget to totally NOT mention a person's name in here. AND Buyo FINALLY SHOWED UP IN PERSON!!!!!! ^-~ Maybe I'll draw a pic of him and Kenyon. ^-~  
  
If you missed it last chapter, I have a pic of Kenyon. ^-^ if you want me to send it to you, leave ur email, k? And check out my new fic "Pawprint Pajamas" I think you'll like it!  
  
READ!  
  
"Happy Birthday" by: Nankinmai A very cute ficcy. ^-~ Lotsa fluff, and even some Hojo bashing!!! I forget the rating. Either PG or PG-13 for cussing.  
  
"The Secret of Great Britain" by: Bex A sweet fic where inu, Kagome, and Sota go to Britain by winning a contest. ^-~ They even meet Sesshomaru! He has a very interesting profession, and it's FULL of inu BLUSHING moments, and FLUFF!!!! ^-~  
  
"It's not True" by: Puppy Love A cute ficcy, it's my best friends, read it.  
  
^-^  
  
Bye all, see ya next chapter!!!!  
  
::LOVE AND PAWPRINTS::  
  
Kitten Kisses  
  
Now!!! I am a very curious author! Now. I wanna know what everyone's favorite male and female character's are!!! In ORDER! Not really, the top two of each, how's that??  
  
My favorite male is :: Inuyasha! (of course)  
  
My favorite female is :: Sango  
  
My second favorite male is :: Shippou  
  
My second favorite female is :: Kagome  
  
3rd favorite male :: Miroku  
  
3rd favorite female :: Kirara ^-^  
  
4th favorite male :: Sota  
  
4th favorite female :: Kikyo (when she's nice, that is. -_-;;;;)  
  
5th male :: Sesshomaru  
  
5th female :: Mrs. Higurashi (because she's cool, not freaky like some people think.)  
  
Now, that's me. ^-^ I don't like Miroku a whole lot, because NOBODY would act like that. Seriously. If someone did, nobody would like them, I'll bet. What do you think? Shippou's so cute, and so is Sota. I also like Rin and Kohaku, but they're not up there. ^-^ I usually only like Kikyo's character in fanfiction that's AU, because sometimes she's Kagome's friend in those. I mean, would you blame Kikyo for not liking Kagome? She's trying to steal her man! ^-^ Kagome never hated Kikyo, though. And if Kikyo, say, met Sesshy, she would probably forget all about inu, and Kagome could have him!!!!  
  
What's ur favorite couple's??  
  
1- Inuyasha/Kagome  
  
2- Miroku/Sango  
  
3- Sesshomaru/Rin  
  
4- Sesshomaru/Kikyo  
  
^-^ Also, I have a new fic up on this kind of thing. It shows each couple, and I compare and contrast their compatibility. The first couple is Inuyasha/Kagome. ^-~ Flames are accepted!!!!!! ^-^ It's called, "The Many Couple's- Compare and Contrast"  
  
I hope you'll read it, it's not too long, and it will hopefully be updated more frequently than the rest of my fics, since I can finish and update within an hour. (or less).  
  
Thank you for all your time, and plz tell me what you think of the above idea!! ^-^  
  
::BYE!::  
  
OH YEAH!! Everyone, plz read a fic called "Moon Gathering" by: CorruptedAngel. It's really good, but needs MORE REVIEWS!!! Nine chapters, and only 9 reviews.  
  
Personalies::  
  
Hanyou Gohan: Nope, ur emails are not getting through. Try to send to sweet_Sango@yahoo.com or Sango_04@Inuyasha.nu.  
Katherine/Megan Jones- I'm glad you like it, I'll try to get them to kiss soon.  
  
Arella- Like ur name, glad you like it.  
  
Neko-chan- I'm very glad you like it!!!! ^-^ I like Kikyo, but only in AU stories, because usually, she isn't a threat in them. ^-^  
  
Toku-chan- I'll try to make Sesshy a little more stoic, but it's so hard!!! I like making him all nice!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-~  
  
Sakura- Heh, I put three chapters up at once!!!! That's why everyone's so confused and they all think they missed updates!! ^-~  
  
Lindy*girl- Yeah, I like it better when inu is a bit different. Have you read "Forever isn't long enough"? I think the author's name is Himiko. Yeah, that's it. He's really sad and submissive in it. **sob** But he's still adorable!!! ^-~ I read Moon Gathering, and I'm glad you referred it. It was really good. ^-^ Very original. ^-~ It makes me sad when author's get discouraged and don't continue for months at a time. **cough, Lady Kara, cough** I like, "Let Sleeping Dogs Lie" It's a cute fic, but they don't update fast enough. ^-^ I've been waiting FOREVER!!!!!! I won't do that to you ever, I promise!!! ^-~ Unless I die or something. (hopefully that won't happen.......)  
  
Ganymede Forever Orbit- Wow, cool name!!! Thanks!! You make me feel special!!! Your favorite author for the day? Thanx! Uh, I was reading ur bio, and ur right!! Sesshy would kinda look like Kikyo with black hair and no stripes. Of course, his eyes would have to be a bit bigger and brown, but hey! Yeah, ur right! Oh, I saw a pic that someone drew of sesshy with black hair.  
  
Night rain- Like the name, I'm glad you like it, and thankies for reviewing!!  
  
XxAnimegurlxX- thanks for reviewing!!!! ^-^  
  
Simply-keri- neo star? What did they write???? The name sounds familiar. I'll have to look it up...... ^-^  
  
Flame Glazer- I can't chat. Not allowed. **Sigh** I'm glad you like the story, uh, did you like the pic of Kenyon??  
  
Ms. Prongs- HEY!!! I read one of ur friends stories. The evil one who wrote "Last thing I wanted." I'm pulling a you? ^-^ Heheheh, cool. I try to get a new chapter out every week, but one time I screwed up and posted chapter 7 before 6 and then I had to delete them and the Internet shut down, and I couldn't update for three WEEKS!!! I felt so rotten. I'll try to read ur story, ur friend said it was good!!!! **eep** That's CREEPY!! Get it OFF, get it OFF!!!!! The eye's are rolling down my ARMS!!!!!!!!! AHHHHH! What? You said you had ur eyes on me.......! ^-^ lol.  
  
Ame Tenshi- Glad you like it, didja like Kenyon?  
  
Paui- Glad you liked it. Didja like Kenyon?  
  
Foxrocker- I updated three chapters at once because I was naughty and didn't update for half a month.  
  
The good, the bad, and the freak- Cool name, I have A lunch at school, and I eat starting at 10:35 am!!! YEAH!!! Did I send Kenyon to you??? I don't remember. **scratches head** ??? Thanx, for pushing me off the cliff, that is. **Sigh** SO MEAN!!!  
  
Merith- Thanks!! Glad you like it!!!! ^-^ I'm glad you liked "A Ring, A kiss, and a strawberry saké. ^-^ I tried to put everyone in somewhere, but it gets confusing trying to remember where I sent everyone!! I like Kouga, but I couldn't help it!!!! Him and Naraku are just, funny. Kouga's cool and everything. I just had the NAGGING feeling to do it. ^-~ **cough** Hopefully now that he has Kirara, he'll be nicer, and less stupid.  
  
Saro- I wouldn't have wanted him to get a shirt on either. But, Miroku would be GETTING IDEAS!!! ^-~ Very bad ideas for his naughty little head. Uh, it wasn't very romantic, but yeah. ^-~  
  
I know I didn't get everyone, but I'm really sorry, ya know? I'll try better next time!!! ^-~ 


	11. Eleven

Hiya, I'm back! Thanks for all the lovely reviews everyone!! I love all of you!! ^^ Another screw-up. **cries** If you see Yuki, shoot me, because it should be Yura. **pulls her hair** ARGH!  
  
Chapter 11 of "Beggars Can't Be Choosers"  
  
By: Kitten Kisses  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Disclaimer: Heh, I don't own King's Island, or any of their rides, though they just got shipped to Tokyo in this fic!! ^^ **sweatdrop** I also don't own the Steel Dragon or Millennium Force. Steel Dragon is already in Tokyo as the highest, fastest, etc roller coaster, and Millennium Force is the tallest, fastest, etc roller coaster in the United States. It seems to have moved from Cedar Point in Ohio to Tokyo. **grins** ~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"I'm so nervous!" Kirara said, squeezing into the queue lines. "What are we supposed to do anyway?"  
  
"I think that we're supposed to stand in one of these three lines," Shippou commented, getting in the first line.  
  
"Look! A movie's coming on!" Kagome informed them, though they probably didn't need to be told. It was blaring loudly.  
  
Finally all of them had crowded into different lines. In the first line there was Shippou and Kitaya, Seseru and Yura, and Naraku and Sorala. In the second there was Kirara and Kouga, Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome, and Kagura and Sesshomaru. In the third were Kikyo and Hojo, Kirei and Tsuyoi, Kisu and Sairai, and the couple behind them.  
  
They waited for the boring movie to end before the doors opened into a huge room with three rows of about thirty seats each. They all got into their respective rows and sat down, pulling the restraints over their head and buckling them up as tight as they got comfortably.  
  
When everyone was ready, the machine pulled the restraints one notch tighter, and all of the guys hollered in protest at the same time. Kagome blushed at this, but so did every female when the male that they were with yelled. ^-^  
  
The mechanisms whirled and the all of the seats rode into the air as one. Kagome could feel something spritzing on the back of her neck. It felt like someone had a water bottle and was spraying it all over her.  
  
Kikyo could faintly identify Naraku and Sorala's screaming protests when the ride reached the top and dipped upside-down slowly before going faster and faster and up; dipping and twisting quickly.  
  
Kagome tried to keep in the restraints when the ride when down sideways very slowly. It was not only scary, but creepy. They were far above the ground. If she went down........**wham!** She'd die for sure.  
  
Naraku opened his eyes and took one look at the ground before closing them again. He didn't ever want to ride anything again. Sorala on the other hand- was enjoying it immensely.  
  
After the ride pulled back up and just swung back and forth, Naraku opened his eyes in relief. It wasn't so bad. He didn't get sick or anything......  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"When are we leaving?" Sango asked, pulling on someone's sleeve.  
  
"I dunno," Sairai said, moving in the opposite direction.  
  
"I say we all meet back here at midnight," Sesshomaru told them, pointing to the gates.  
  
"Sure, I think that'll work," Miroku agreed. "Where's everyone going next?"  
  
"The rocking ship!" Kitaya suggested.  
  
"Hey, let's all go! Wouldn't that be fun?" Kirara prompted.  
  
"Yeah!" Seseru grabbed Yura's hand and drug her towards the rocking ship.  
  
"Hey! Wait for us!" Kagome yelled, running to catch up.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
The rocking ship was a success, and all of them got on together. Naraku refused to sit in the very front or very back, but Kitaya and Shippou took the front, and Kouga and Kirara took the back. Kagome and Inuyasha opted to take the middle. The front half of the boat decided to have a screaming contest with the back half, and since Kagome and Inuyasha were in the exact middle, they didn't scream at all. No need to take a side.  
  
"I could fall asleep right now," Kagome told Inuyasha, setting her head on his shoulder. "It's just.....I dunno, so smooth in the middle of this boat."  
  
"Yeah," he agreed. "I suppose so. Hey, don't fall asleep yet, we still have to run around until midnight!"  
  
"I'll be dead before then!"  
  
"Sorry, but that's what everyone decided. Besides, we can always walk back to your house if you think you're gonna fall over dead."  
  
"You're right," she agreed, sitting up. "Besides, the ride's almost over." She looked forward a few seats and saw Naraku and Sorala with their hands over their eyes.  
  
"Come on guys! It wasn't that bad!"  
  
"Besides, the ride's almost over!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Oh, really?!" Naraku uncovered his face and nudged Sorala. "Hey, it's almost over."  
  
"Good, the view, woah, I didn't think it'd be so high."  
  
"The view was GREAT!" Shippou yelled.  
  
"Yeah dudes!!! You could see half the park!" Kouga clapped.  
  
The group exited that ride and went on their merry separate ways. "I'm glad that the group's finally gone," Kagome confided. "It was getting kind of crowded."  
  
"And loud."  
  
"That too. But at least you have those cute little ears!"  
  
"What's that got to do with anything?"  
  
"Uh, nothing? I just.......never mind."  
  
"Okay," he shrugged. "Where to next?"  
  
"How about.......the merry-go-round?"  
  
"Okay, I guess, we haven't been there yet!"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
The picking of a horse on the merry-go-round is a very select process. First, while you're in line, you have to scout out the prettiest horse. Second, you have to run for it so you can claim it before anyone else. In this case, Kagome had scouted out a white horse, but someone else got it before she did. She pouted and turned to look for another one to no avail.  
  
"We could just sit there," Inuyasha suggested, pointing to one of the benches.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Kagome and Inuyasha walked over to the bench and sat down together. "I think it's more comfortable here anyway!" she yawned, leaning against Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha blushed slightly, but put his arm around her lightly, watching the ride spin in circles. 'I think this is my favorite ride now,' he thought.  
  
When the ride stopped, Inuyasha shook Kagome out of her half-awake state. "If we hurry, we can get back in line and get horses," he said quietly.  
  
"Alrighty, let's do that."  
  
They ran into the back of the line and got in again on the next ride. This time they got their horses, being that they were the second and third people in line.  
  
"Yay!" Kagome cheered, patting the plaster horse on the neck. "I got my very own horse!"  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded from atop the black horse beside the white one.  
  
"You know," a voice came from behind them, "That two people can ride on one horse!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome turned around to see Kagura and Sesshomaru astride the same brown horse.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru grinned, "Do it!"  
  
Inuyasha's face colored. "But-"  
  
"But what?" Kagura asked. "Come on, it can't be that bad!"  
  
"I'll do it!" Kagome interfered, jumping from her horse and scrambling up on Inuyasha's. "Scoot forward," she ordered, nudging him with her knee.  
  
"Feh, fine!" He scooted forward just far enough so that Kagome could actually be on the same horse without falling off.  
  
Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha's face turn red when the ride started up. Kagura laughed from behind him and grabbed a hold of his waist, which was what Kagome had done to Inuyasha. That was why his face was so red.  
  
'He needs to lighten up,' Sesshomaru thought.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"You know, I don't know if this was such a great idea," Sango paled at the ride that they were almost ready to board. Millennium Force.  
  
"No kidding," Miroku gulped.  
  
"I don't know if I want to ride this right now......"  
  
"Or forever."  
  
"Come on you two, stick it out!" Shippou yelled.  
  
"Yeah, hey, it can't be THAT bad!" Kitaya put in.  
  
"Where did you come from?!" Miroku whirled around.  
  
"We've been here," Shippou shrugged.  
  
"For TWO hours?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"You mean, you were behind us for TWO hours, and we didn't notice at all?" Sango questioned.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Even during that......."  
  
"Yeah, the "Bye Bye Miss American Pie" song? That was great. And you thought none of your friends were gonna be around to see that!"  
  
"Really," Shippou sniffed. "How could you have done that strange dance without me?"  
  
"Uh......" Sango and Miroku sweatdropped.  
  
"Never mind that!" Miroku grimaced. "We're about three trains away."  
  
"YEAH!" Shippou grinned.  
  
"Hey Shippou, how about you and I have a contest?" Kitaya asked. "Let's see who can hold their hands up the longest! In the front seat!"  
  
"You're on!" Shippou beamed, shaking hands with her to seal the deal.  
  
"My goodness, I don't think I could do that even if I was deaf, blind, mute, and stupid," Sango muttered.  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Two trains!"  
  
Sango's face paled again, and Miroku gulped but couldn't swallow.  
  
"Why me?!" She whined.  
  
"But we came this far, so we have to stick it out!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
They waited in silence until their turn came.  
  
"I say we get a MIDDLE seat, what do you think?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Middle, definitely."  
  
"Front seat!!!" Shippou yelled, dashing to it. They were the first in line, though Sango doubted that anyone else would want the front seat.  
  
When they were settled in, buckled and strapped, Sango whimpered. "Why are we on here?!"  
  
"I want off!"  
  
"You're not the only one, but it's kinda late!" Sango pointed. The ride had started to move up the near-vertical hill.  
  
"Oh, God, oh, God, oh SAVE ME!!!!" Sango whispered to herself.  
  
"I want my mommy!" A voice yelled from behind them. Sango turned halfway around in her seat to see who said that. Two preppy teenagers from her school were back there whimpering like babies. Not that she and Miroku weren't, but MOMMY?  
  
Then she looked behind them, and immediately wished she hadn't. THE GROUND was down there. The people watching the ride were nothing but little specs.  
  
She immediately turned back to the front and planted her feet against the bottom, pushing herself back into her seat with the railing, and closed her eyes tightly. She opened them for two seconds, but shut them again. They were at the top, and Kitaya and Shippou's cars were starting to dip over the edge.  
  
The two daring teenagers had their hands up- the only people in the whole train. She felt herself dip and fall, and pushed back hard against the seat. But she felt nothing. Opening her eyes, she saw Miroku grinning and waving his arms around in the air along with half the train.  
  
She laughed and did the same thing. Her long hair was blowing back into the seat behind her, but those two preps would live. They went around some loops and curves, everyone with their hands in the air. By the time they pulled into the station, everyone was clapping and whistling, even the two preppy boys behind them.  
  
"That was great!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Hey! How was it?!?!" the loudspeaker blared.  
  
They got a drowning of clapping, whistling, and yelling.  
  
"Woo-hoo!" Miroku whistled, clapping his hands over his head.  
  
"That was great!" Sango screamed.  
  
"So," Kitaya asked them when they were leaving. "How was it?"  
  
"AWESOME!" Miroku said enthusiastically. "I loved it!"  
  
"Me too," Sango agreed.  
  
"So," Miroku asked. "Who won?"  
  
"It was a tie," Shippou sighed.  
  
"Why, did you both give up on the first hill?"  
  
"Nope, we both kept our hands in the air until the ride was over."  
  
Sango sweatdropped and paled. She wouldn't have been able to pull that off in a million years.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Hey! We could ride that water ride!" Kagome pointed.  
  
"Sure!" Inuyasha agreed. It was well over eighty degrees and his hair was starting to cling to the back of his neck.  
  
"Hey!" a voice yelled.  
  
"Yeah, are you two getting on here?"  
  
Inuyasha turned to see a young man with long dark hair pulled into a braid.  
  
"Hiten!!! Aozora!!! When did you guys get here?!" Kagome squealed. "You missed half the fun!"  
  
"Well, we were running a bit late," Hiten admitted. (actually, the author forgot about them.)  
  
"Yeah, but we still made it!" Aozora put in.  
  
"Before we ride this, shouldn't we find some other people to ride it with?" Hiten asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's see, we need two more couples!" Kagome turned and scanned the crowd. "Look, it's Seseru and Yura!" She flagged them down eventually. "Would you two ride White Water Canyon with us?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, hey, we need another couple though," Yura agreed.  
  
"Yeah, there's Kirei and Tsuyoi!" Seseru pulled them over and asked, and the two agreed, so they got in line.  
  
"Man it's HOT!" Hiten exclaimed, fanning his face.  
  
"Yeah, I'll say," Seseru agreed.  
  
"Be glad, you don't have long hair," Inuyasha informed the human boy.  
  
"Yeah, well, still......"  
  
"They're right," Yura agreed. "We're the only people here who don't have hair longer than our shoulders."  
  
"Nobody has white on, do they?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nope," Yura said.  
  
"Not me, I'm not that dense!" Kirei announced.  
  
"Good, we don't want anything bad to happen," Aozora yawned. "When the ride gonna start?"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Much screaming, splashing, and waiting later, the group finally made it into an inner tube.  
  
"Hey!" Hiten suggested, do you remember last year when they got those sprayer things that spray you?"  
  
"The sprayer doesn't spray you silly," Kirei waved, "The person in the tower does."  
  
"He also asks if you want sprayed or sprinkled on."  
  
"I want sprinkled."  
  
"Whatever Aozora, I'm going to yell that we need rained on."  
  
"Inuyasha, you do that, and you're dead."  
  
"Try it!"  
  
Just then their tube came upon one of the sprinklers in the ground. The boat was stuck.  
  
"Darn it!!" Yura whined.  
  
"Let's try to pull it away!" Tsuyoi suggested, pulling but not doing any good.  
  
"We want RAINED ON!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
Water came out of the sprinkler and into the air, soaking the whole inner- tube.  
  
"No fair!" Seseru yelled. "I got the wettest!"  
  
"My shoes are wet!" Yura announced.  
  
"Goodie. It doesn't matter, you're wearing sandals!" Inuyasha told her.  
  
"I'm not too wet!" Kagome smiled, one second too early.  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
The guy in the tower took the advantage of his button and pressed it again, water spraying all over the group.  
  
Finally, another tube came by with Kikyo and Hojo, Naraku and Sorala, and Kouga and Kirara in it. Their boat bumped theirs out of the way by accident, but in the process......their boat was stuck there instead.  
  
"They love water!" Inuyasha yelled to the guy in the tower, and waved innocently back at the other inner-tube of people.  
  
They entered a tunnel and water shot out from the side, missing them completely.  
  
"HA!" Seseru yelled.  
  
"You missed!" Yura laughed.  
  
"SUCKERS!" Kirei pointed. The people at the top with their quarter machines sighed in defeat. (if you don't understand, this ride has a thing where people can put a quarter in the machine and get a shot at spraying people a good one- but in a tunnel. It's hard to see them though.)  
  
The ride ended all too soon, and Kagome and Inuyasha split from the group. Half an hour later, they were just walking aimlessly around the park, and Kikyo and Hojo caught up.  
  
"How could you!?" Kikyo demanded, pointing at Inuyasha.  
  
"Really!" Hojo sniffed. "We must've got sprayed a million times!"  
  
"We were stuck there for half-an-hour!"  
  
"Aw, poor baby!" Kagome cooed.  
  
"Hey, we'll get you!" Naraku came up.  
  
"Yeah!" Kouga agreed.  
  
"At the bumper cars!" Sorala said.  
  
"Yep, and we'll crush you!" Kirara grinned.  
  
"Six against two isn't fair!" Kagome whined.  
  
"Well, gather up some allies quick!" Kikyo ordered.  
  
"YEAH!" Kouga smirked. "We're so gonna crush you!"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
So, who's gonna win? Team Soggy(Kikyo and them) or Team half- soggy(everyone else)? ^^ Wait till next week or whenever to find out!!! ^^  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Well, **wipes sweat from face** That was a pretty long chapter!! Next chapter will be the end of the amusement park. **sigh** Thank goodness. You have no idea how many times I had to look back to see who was with whom. **cries** It was SO hard!!!! ^^;;;;; And yeah, I forgot about Hiten and Aozora until I.....wrote that part. ^^;;;;;  
  
Anywayz, I think I've figured something out. I think I like Kitaya more than Sorala(I hate that name, why did I name her that?!?!) or Aozora(dumb name too.) In fact, I think I like her more than any of the rest of my made-up peoples.  
  
WHY do I keep writing Yuki instead of Yura?!?! **goes to auto correct, types in Yuki, has the computer automatically change it to Yura** That ought work!! ^^ auto correct works wonders. ^^ I have hundreds of added thing that I put in there, like to change inuyasha to Inuyasha. ^^ HA! I am SUCH a cheater!!! Does anyone else do that??!!?  
  
Anywayz, I'm glad you all liked the part with Buyo and Kenyon!! ^^ **beams** I'm making Buyo just a LITTLE less fat in here. A LITTLE. I hate that cat. CREEPY is the only word I can use. **shudders** If my cat looked like that.....I'd put her on a DIET!  
  
Well, I've rambled enough, sorry if there was no feeling in it or whatever, but that'll come back when they're not as a group anymore!!! ^^ I know you all love mush (so do I) but the group stuff had to happen!!! ^^  
  
One more thing: Everything that I wrote actually happened!! (except for the merry go round) The Millennium Force, White Water Canyon, YEP! White water canyon is from Cedar Point too. ^^ But Millennium Force was funny because my band class took a trip and me, my friend Trinity and two other kids, Travis and Christy rode Millennium Force together. Travis and Trinity were (not literally) the Shippou and Kitaya. They had the bet, and it ended in a tie. ^^ Trinity and I were the Sango and Miroku (though Trinity is NOT a guy). And the two teens behind us? No, they weren't from our school, but they were about to cry and they asked for their mommies. ^^;;;;;;;; I wasn't with a guy or anything, and Tomb Raider was an AWESOME ride!!! ^^ I rode it last summer with my family. Woo-hoo!! The outcome of the "don't tell them it goes upside-down" was that my brother (Doyle) liked it a lot. ^^ HA! I am so awesome! (basically because I was the one who told everyone but him.)  
  
BYE!!!!!!  
  
::Love and Pawprints::  
  
~Kitten Kisses  
  
Review plz and make a kitty purr with happiness!! ^^ 


	12. Twelve

Hey everyone, I'm glad you like this story!! ^-^ Inuyasha will soon be back to his shy old self!! ^-^;; At the beginning of this Roller Coaster thing, I was debating on whether or not to make Inuyasha more comfortable around Kagome, or more comfortable in the group of teenagers. Well, I went with him being more comfortable in a group. I don't know why, but yeah. Thanks for reviewing!! It makes me so happy!! =^.^=  
  
Oh yeah, that whole "pull the restraints tighter" thing was really funny. Remember last chapter? Yeah, that happened to me too. It was very funny, let me tell you. And all the guys did scream 'ow' at the same time!! ^-^ (sorry guys, it was funny!)  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, and if I own this, then so do you!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kikyo, Hojo, Sorala, Naraku, Kouga, and Kirara  
  
Vs.  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kitaya  
  
Kagome grinned evilly. She was so going to win. Well, she planned on winning, but who knew? She had her allies! ^-^ First, she had to find a car. The whole place was almost abandoned except for little kids.  
  
(A/N: I think I need to explain this. See, at an amusement park, the wimp rides are saved for later, except by little kids. Big roller coasters and stuff are rode first, because later in the day you're too tired to ride something like that. They seem to jolt you around more when you're tired. Sorry for taking up so much space!!!!!)  
  
She separated from Inuyasha and got into a white car. The bumper cars were great! One of her favorite rides, and one she was good at.  
  
The teenage guys at the front made everyone put on their seatbelts, well, they were more like straps of cloth that wouldn't do any good if your car decided to flip. Not that it could. Then they explained how to make the cars go.  
  
At the 'GO', Kagome pressed on the gas and shot forward. Well, the car wasn't that fast, so she kinda just went forward slowly. The first person she found was Kikyo. She nailed her a good one in the side and shot away quickly to avoid a ram from Kouga. Then she saw Naraku chasing Kitaya around, and she zoomed to her allies rescue.'  
  
Too bad Sorala got her.  
  
Then she got rammed by an old lady, then a two-year-old with their daddy. Then she was stuck in the middle. Great. She couldn't go anywhere now. So, instead of moving (she couldn't anyway), she watched her team ramming people.  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome get stuck and decided to 'come to her rescue.' So he got a good head start and slammed into the old lady. She went flying, and the two-year old could get free to annoy someone else.  
  
"Come on Kagome!" Inuyasha called. "You can go now!"  
  
Just then Kirara came around and rammed him.  
  
"Woman!" he shouted, turning around to ram her back. But she was gone, too busy trying to ram Shippou. Kagome came to Shippou's rescue and knocked Kirara away. But Hojo careened by and slammed into her.  
  
Kikyo was stuck in the corner, and, looking that way, Naraku got Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was watching the bumper car fight with interest. It looked like fun. Especially ramming old ladies and little kids. How cool was that?  
  
Kagura laughed from beside him when Inuyasha got rammed right back from the old lady, and the old ladies husband came by to extract his revenge. The revenge of the old people.  
  
Just when Shippou was about to ram Kouga, the cars stopped.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Kikyo whined. "I didn't get to ram anyone!"  
  
"Too bad!" Kagome laughed, climbing from her car. "We win!!!!"  
  
"Who says?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Yeah! Says you! I think we won!"  
  
"Actually," Sesshomaru called from the side of the rink. "You tied. The old lady and her husband won!"  
  
The old lady smiled and patted Sesshomaru on the back.  
  
"What?!" Hojo cried. "How can this be?!"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Sango sat beside Miroku on the park bench. It was dark now, and the fireworks were almost over. The last set of fireworks for the season. They were so pretty. From beside her, Miroku pulled her closer. "Did you have fun today?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah," she answered, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I did."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome left the park with everyone else, but now they were alone.  
  
"I'm glad it's over," she told him. "It was getting loud."  
  
"And confusing," Inuyasha put in.  
  
"I'm tired anyway. Can't wait to get home and go to sleep."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Aren't you tired?"  
  
"Sorta."  
  
"Oh. I'm gonna sleep in tomorrow. Cause after tomorrow I hafta get up early to go to school."  
  
"Do you like school?" he asked curiously.  
  
"It's okay. All of my friends are there, except you of course."  
  
"You mean that you hang out with all of the people that were with us today?"  
  
"Yep, I do."  
  
"Wow, that many friends........"  
  
"It's great. But sometimes the noise and stuff is just overwhelming. It's good to come home after a long day and just rest."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Sota greeted them at the door. "How was it Sis? Was it fun?! Huh"  
  
"It was fine Sota, I'm so tired. I don't think I can do that again. I probably wouldn't survive."  
  
"Well, Inuyasha, did you have fun?"  
  
"It was okay. Just, loud." He yawned and covered his face with his hand.  
  
"Sota, Inuyasha's going to stay with us for awhile, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, that's cool!!!"  
  
"Uh, yeah," Inuyasha sweatdropped. "I'm still here, you know."  
  
"Yeah, anyway, I get the shower first, then Sota, help out Inuyasha if he needs it."  
  
"Yes Sis!"  
  
"Okay, I'll be out in about fifteen minutes. Then you can go in Inuyasha."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha climbed out of the shower and pulled on his boxers and a white t- shirt before heading outside the door. Sota had told him that that's what a guy wore to bed. He had planned on going straight to bed, but the chattering in the kitchen told him otherwise.  
  
He could also smell a very good smell coming from down the steps.  
  
Hot chocolate..........  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called when she saw him. "Won't you join us?"  
  
Sota looked up from his mug and grinned widely. "Why don't you also join Kagome in-"  
  
He was silenced by Kagome's fist on his head. "You finish that, I'll kill you."  
  
"But that's what it looked like!"  
  
Inuyasha blushed brightly and sat down quietly, letting his hair shade his face. Instead of concentrating on Kagome and Sota's argument, he stared into the mug of chocolate.  
  
Finally, the argument died down and Kagome sat down beside him. "You know, staring at it won't keep it warm."  
  
"Yeah! Get your head out of-"  
  
Kagome silenced him with a glare. "I'm going to bed," she yawned.  
  
"With-"  
  
"Sota, get your head out of the gutter. Just cause you think like that around Rin doesn't mean anything!"  
  
Sota blushed bright red and Inuyasha grinned. The kid did deserve that.  
  
"Night squirt," she smirked, ruffling his hair.  
  
"G'night Sis," he yawned.  
  
"Night Inuyasha," Kagome smiled, hugging him lightly and patting his ears.  
  
"Why are you telling him goodnight now? You could tell him after you have- "  
  
Kagome smacked him as hard as she could. "Do you want me to tell Rin that you said that about her?"  
  
"Uh, no!" he squeaked, dashing from the room.  
  
"That's what I thought," she smirked in victory.  
  
Inuyasha's face felt like it was on fire. Good grief the kid had a perverted imagination. But maybe it did look like that. Him in only boxers and a t-shirt, in the same house as a pretty teenage girl. Yep, it looked bad alright.  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow," she sighed, kissing his ear and running to her room.  
  
Inuyasha just stood there for awhile before he came back to his senses and walked up the stairs to fall into his bed, thoughts whirling.  
  
'Does that mean...........does she.........no........ She couldn't like him. She was just trying to be nice. Yeah, that was it. Someone like her would never like a street-kid like him.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Well, that's kinda short. Ah well, that's okay! Fluff shall ensue starting next chapter. Well, bye bye, see you next chapter!! ^-~  
  
::Love and Pawprints::  
  
~Kitten Kisses 


	13. Thirteen

Please read the author note at the end.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Disclaimer: You'd better thank God I don't.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha yawned and stretched in bed. Man, he was still so tired!!! The bed squeaked when he rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. "Too early......" he mumbled.  
  
"Rise and shine!!!" Kagome called. "It's 9:10 and church starts at 10:30!"  
  
"Huh?" he asked, pulling his head up to look at the teenage girl with sleepy eyes. "Church?"  
  
"Of course silly!" she giggled. "You're going to go to church with Sota and me!"  
  
"Uh....." he moaned, dropping his head.  
  
"When we get back you can take a nap," she suggested.  
  
"Oh alright," he mumbled, falling out of bed onto the floor. "Can I take-"  
  
"No swords."  
  
"Darn."  
  
"You have to get your stuff and get in the shower so your hair has time to dry. Oh! And Sunday's are big-breakfast days here!"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha gathered up the clothes he knew he would need for his shower. He still wasn't completely comfortable around Kagome and her brother yet. They were nice, yes. But what would the girl's mother think when she came back? He knew what it looked like, and he'd have to leave before then.  
  
He sighed regretfully. He really liked Kagome and her home, family, and well, everything. But he couldn't stay. It wouldn't be proper. One more week and he'd have to disappear. It really was too bad.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
It wasn't just bad, it was awful. He had to leave Kagome's good COOKING!!!! He thought sadly, eating the bacon and eggs that Kagome had whipped up for the three of them.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Wow!" Inuyasha thought, gazing at the small church. "It's so small......"  
  
"Yeah, well, that's okay because Sango and her family, and Sesshomaru and his family go here too. So at least you'll know somebody."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yo! Kagome!"  
  
Kagome turned around to see Sango with Miroku and Kohaku. "You brought Miroku?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, she asked me to tag along!"  
  
"Have you seen Sesshomaru yet?" Sango asked Kagome quietly. "He brought Kagura too.....!" The two girls giggled lightly and Miroku looked confused. Inuyasha, of course, had heard every word.  
  
The bell tolled and the groups filed into the church to hear the weekly message.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
After church, everyone stayed to chat. Kagome spoke rapidly with Sango and Kagura, leaving the three guys to do nothing.  
  
"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked concernedly. "You looked really zoned out during the service. Are you okay?"  
  
"Is it Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"No," he shook his head slowly. "It's me."  
  
"Tell us," Sesshomaru insisted, leading the three of them to the front of the church. Nobody was there talking.  
  
"Well," Inuyasha started. "I'm a hanyou."  
  
"Yeah," Miroku nodded his head.  
  
"Quiet Miroku, let him talk."  
  
"Well, when I was a kid my mother died. My father was already dead, and I couldn't think of any relatives right off. Nobody really wanted to adopt some half-breed kid. So I've been living on the streets ever since......."  
  
"Hm," Sesshomaru said thoughtfully. "How did you mean Kagome?"  
  
"I was looking for food.......and I fell asleep in the tree outside her house. I kept finding food, so I stayed. Well, Kenyon, her dog, called for me because she was sick. He thought she was gonna die or something, so I helped. But she caught me."  
  
"Ah, so that's why you were staying at Kagome's house," Miroku nodded.  
  
"You knew?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Miroku nodded. "Kagome showed us, but I had no idea about where she'd met him."  
  
"So, Kagome's been letting you stay at her house. Let me guess. You're problem is that you like her, but when her mom comes back, you'll have to leave. You think that Kagome would never like someone like you, and you don't really want to leave. But you know that her mother wouldn't like you, and wouldn't want her daughter to like you. Am I correct?"  
  
"Wow Sesshomaru!" Miroku exclaimed. "You should be a psychiatrist!"  
  
"Yeah, that's pretty much it," Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"I thought so. Now, what can we all do to help this work out........"  
  
"Maybe when Mrs. Higurashi comes back, you could stay at someone's house."  
  
"Who's house though?" Sesshomaru asked. "What would be the excuse?"  
  
"Wait! How many people live at your house Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Uh, me, my mom, and my dad."  
  
"Good! All alone in that big house!! You could tell your parents that Inuyasha's parents died and he needs a place to stay. Or come up with a different excuse and say that he needs a place to stay for, oh, a month because his parent's went away for awhile."  
  
"Hm, that might work!" Sesshomaru smiled. "Would that be agreeable with you?" he asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Well it's kind of embarrassing," Inuyasha admitted. "But if I have to I guess I could....."  
  
"Can you read and write?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was taught when I was two, and an old friend helped out when he could."  
  
"Good. Can you do math?"  
  
"Sorta."  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmm........."  
  
"What are you getting at?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I have an idea!"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Kagome, tell us what's wrong!" Sango insisted.  
  
"Yes! Or else we can't help," Kagura put in.  
  
"Well," Kagome started. "It's like this........"  
  
After Kagome explained Inuyasha and how he came to live at her house. When she finished up, Kagura and Sango looked somewhat baffled.  
  
"See, mom's coming home in a little more than a week!" she wailed. "Mom's not going to like it at all, and who knows what she'll accuse me of!!"  
  
"Oh......." Kagura nodded her head slowly.  
  
"If he stays, mom'll kill me. If he goes......."  
  
"You'll miss him," Sango finished.  
  
Kagome nodded, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I really like him too......"  
  
"I understand," Sango said, patting her friend's shoulder.  
  
"Look," Kagura pointed. Their gazes swiveled to see Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku planning something at the front of the church. "Maybe they're figuring it out."  
  
"Inuyasha really did look sad earlier," Sango said. "Maybe he told them. I doubt if he wants to leave either. After living on the streets and all......."  
  
".......It would be terrible to have to go back to eating from garbage cans."  
  
"Maybe we should go find out!" Kagura suggested.  
  
"Okay!" Sango agreed. "Kagome?"  
  
"I'll just sit here and mope," she said sullenly, sitting down in a pew.  
  
"Inuyasha! Miroku!"  
  
"Sesshomaru! What are you three planning now?" Kagura asked.  
  
"Uh......"  
  
"It's okay, Kagome told us how you came to live at her house. She's having some problems."  
  
"What kind?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Pre-separation anxiety. She doesn't want Inuyasha to leave."  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha asked, glancing in the moping girl's direction.  
  
"Yeah. Do you have a way that Inu here can stay?"  
  
"Yeah, here, let me tell you!" Miroku whispered, eyes shining.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Kagome!!!" Sango yelled, running up to her and skidding to a halt an inch from her face. "You have to come listen to this!!!!"  
  
"We've figured out a way for Inuyasha to stay!!!!" Kagura laughed. "Come on and listen!!!"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
A/N:: Okay, first of all, I've been having difficulties with this and "Rolling Fire, Burning Soul". I'm thinking of ending both of these soon. I need to know your opinion.  
  
First of all, I have an epilogue in mind for this story. So I can end it whenever. But, I have awhile to go. At least ten more chapters to this. But if you want it to keep going and put some action in here, you're gonna have to help me out.  
  
I'm not very good with action scenes, and since this story doesn't really have a plot, or a real bad guy since Naraku, Hiten, Kouga, and Yura are all good, if there's to be action, there has to be someone for them to fight. ^-~  
  
Inuyasha WILL NOT be turning into his full youkai form in this story.  
  
If you would like to help me out, leave an email if you have one, or tell me in a review what I can do. After the next chapter, you may have a better idea of what's going to happen. ^^ I'm giving three weeks for you all to tell me what to do. ^^  
  
This summer I will have to get a job. I'm graduating next year, and I'll need the money. Because of the job, I won't have much time to type up new chapters. ^^ I promise to get at least one chapter out every one and a half weeks though. But it may change.  
  
I feel that I have ruined this story ever since I made the two of them meet. I mean, after they met the whole thing went downhill. I'm not getting NEAR as many reviews as I was, and I think it's because the story sux now. You may feel differently, but I think I suck at writing long stories. -_-;;;;; I always manage to screw it up.  
  
I apologize profusely for screwing up the story that you all used to like. Inuyasha's attitude changed much to quickly. It seemed false to me. And the school scenes were stupid. I'm sorry for making you all sit through them.  
  
If I'm to keep this story going, I'm gonna need ideas. I've got the epilogue in my head, and a dim idea of what I want to happen before they all graduate high school. I want to correct the mistakes now while I can. Before it gets any worse. If at least ONE PERSON wouldn't mind finding out what happens a little early, please email me or tell me that you wouldn't mind helping the world's stupidest author.  
  
If you'd like to email me with help, sweet_miss_kaoru@yahoo.com is my email.  
  
*spoilers* is what you'll get, but I *really* need help, and I swear I'll give you credit!! Anonymous reviewers too. I don't care, I just need LOTS OF HELP!!!! Thanks for all your wonderful comments and reviews. I really appreciate it, even though in the later chapters I haven't been deserving them. I feel so terrible about it.  
  
If you can ever find it in yourselves to forgive me, I'd appreciate a review, and a load of constructive criticism would help. BTW, Kagome now lives in NYC. K? It still doesn't say it, but not many people go to a Christian church in Tokyo that I know of.  
  
Thank you so much for everything you've ever done!!  
  
::Love and Pawprints::  
  
~Kitten Kisses  
  
PS. I love email btw. I'd love help from as many people as I can get. AND, if you don't wanna help, I'd still love to talk!!! =^-~=  
  
MEOW!!! (Review please!) 


	14. Fourteen

OK, I understand that she lives at a shrine and stuff. No, technically she shouldn't go to church. But, I figured What the heck? I really can't picture her bowing down to an idol of Buddha. No offense to those that do, but that makes me uncomfortable. And I didn't wanna make her Jewish. (no offense to Jewish people. I'm Christian myself). So ya, that's why I did that.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Disclaimer: Hm, nah, remember?  
  
Chapter 14  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~ Monday morning!  
  
Inuyasha awoke the next morning tired but happy. Hopefully, he'd be able to stay at Sesshomaru's house when Kagome's mother came back. She was due back soon. Only about a week left.  
  
He stepped onto the floor, making his way over to the closet slowly. Kenyon barked from his doorway.  
  
"Come on in," Inuyasha told the dog.  
  
Kenyon bounded inside, knocking the door open. 'I heard you have to leave,' he sighed, shaking his head slightly.  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha sighed, crouching down beside the white eskie. "But hopefully I'll get to stay with one of Kagome's friends."  
  
'Which friend?'  
  
"Sesshomaru. He's kinda.....I dunno, quiet? But he's nice."  
  
'Good, you'll come back to visit right?'  
  
"Of course!" He ruffled the dog's fur. "I wouldn't be able to keep myself from visiting my best friend."  
  
'Thank you!'  
  
"I'm gonna step out and visit an old friend today."  
  
'Can I come, please?' Kenyon barked, wagging his fluffy white tail happily.  
  
"I guess. Go get your leash first!"  
  
Kenyon barked and took off.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"DUDE! Did you hear?"  
  
"What is it Kouga?" Hiten asked.  
  
"Well, I heard that-"  
  
"That guy that stayed at Kagome's house-"  
  
"You know, that guy who came with us the other day!"  
  
"Yeah, I heard that he was homeless."  
  
"How old is he?"  
  
"Probably seventeen."  
  
"They could sick social services on him!"  
  
"Or child welfare!"  
  
"What?" Naraku asked. "My cousin works for Child Welfare. And my other cousin works for Social Services."  
  
"That Inuyasha guy-"  
  
"He'll have to leave."  
  
"Besides, he's not good enough."  
  
"Yeah, Kagome deserves better."  
  
"Hiten!"  
  
"Sorry, but he's never even had any education."  
  
"The guy'll never be able to get a real job-"  
  
"Or go to college."  
  
"That too."  
  
In the shadows stood a teacher. He overheard everything. Teenagers didn't belong on the street. He'd have to set this straight. This Inuyasha guy who was from the streets was staying at a students house. Kagome Higurashi's house. He wouldn't let that happen. They were both minors besides!  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
'Yay!' Kenyon yipped. 'We're home!'  
  
"Yeah, that took longer than I thought it would," Inuyasha admitted. "Sorry buddy, I'll get you something to drink, okay?"  
  
'Okay!' the dog followed happily, wagging his tail cutely.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha set the bowl down in front of Kenyon, and the eskie lapped up the water thankfully.  
  
A knock came at the front door, and Inuyasha went to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" he asked, opening the door to see a rather short white-haired youkai woman standing there with a clipboard. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Inuyasha, correct?"  
  
"Um, yeah.....why?"  
  
"I'm Kanna Kasura from Children's Services. I need you to come with me."  
  
Kenyon raised his head at the remark. He came over to Inuyasha and sat at his feet. He growled roughly at Ms. Kasura, but she ignored him.  
  
"Tell your dog to be quiet and come with me Inuyasha."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Sorry this is so short and everything. *sigh* I want to thank you all for your SUPPORT! *bows and blushes* I *really* appreciate it! I'd like to thank a few people.  
  
Everyone who offered comments/suggestions:: Thank you so much! I'm going to try to weave all of your suggestions into the story! I already used the suggestions for child services, and for Kanna to be the 'bad guy'. ^-^ She's not really all that bad.........yet. Just doing her job.  
  
~~Merith:: Thank you so much for the email! You helped me out SO much more than you realize! I have to completely agree with you! The story was headed angst. But then I screwed. I hate angst stories. You know what I know? You *hope* that it'll end happily, but then sometimes a character dies or something. They're just so unpredictable, ya know?  
  
I hope this chapter was better than the previous one. ^-^ And yeah, sometimes teen romp is cool, but I don't really think it was right for this story. And I don't know, I think I WAY overdid it when I hooked everyone up with someone else. I think that I'll make the main couples in here Inu/Kag, S/M, Sess/Kagura, and Shippo/Kirara. Or should I only make it three main couples? ~~ Let me know, okay?  
  
I used your idea! I don't know much about children's services though, they catch runaways and kids without parents, right? I think I'll have Sesshomaru and his mom and dad come and save them. ^-^ heh, heh, heh. I like that idea of yours too.  
  
I'll try to make my chapters shorter so they make more sense. I found a good spot to end that's why this chapter is so short and such. *sigh* Otherwise it wouldn't be near as short. ^-^  
  
I'm glad you liked Inu and Kenyon talking to each other! I put a little in here for you! ^-^ Should I make Kenyon try to 'save' Inuyasha??? From Kanna maybe????  
  
And I have to SO agree with you! There are SO many Inuyasha fanfics! I had to slow myself down. If all of the authors emailed when they updated, that'd be great, don't ya think? I can't yet, but someday I'll do something and add people in my address book or something. Informing everyone that you update is a good idea. At least they won't forget about your story for a new one. But I'm sad to say that I have been neglecting some of the Inu stories for Kenshin ones. I can't help it. Now I'm obsessed with Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Thanks so much for the help! You have no idea what it means to me! *blush* Thanks SOSOSOSOSOSOSO much! ^-^;; Take care! Sayonara!  
  
~~Chain Gunner:: I really appreciate that you emailed me, and since several people suggested that Inu couldn't get to live at Sesshomaru's, I am kinda putting that into play with the whole 'child services' thing suggested by Merith. If I put something in her about Inuyasha being 18, forget about it, because he's only 17 now! Heh, heh, that way the child people can GET HIM! I didn't EXACTLY use your idea, but I used the general gist of it I think. I'm so happy that I got so many emails! I just *love* getting email from people! Well, don't forget to check your mail. I try to respond to all the email I get! ^-^ (which *sometimes* is a lot, but usually it isn't.)  
  
~~Kalika Higurashi:: Thanks so much for the email! *smiles* I love email! Here's a rose for you! I just wanted to say a quick thanks! Take care!  
  
Everyone:::: Thank you all so much! I think that I can finish the story now!!!! ^-~ I'll try not to put myself down so much, okay? More Kenyon to come!!!! BTW, you have NO IDEA how many times I typed 'Kenshin' instead of 'Kenyon'. The names are rather similar, ne? But I made up Kenyon before I'd ever heard of Kenshin. But I must have typed Kenshin five- million times. Over and over, and over, and over, and over.......blah. You get it. 


	15. Fifteen

Hello to all of you! I missed you so much!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN KENYON! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!! That's the only character that I even care about! ^-^ I could care less about the rest of my characters! ^-~  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Why do I hafta come with you? I don't even know you?"  
  
"I don't have time for this!" Ms. Kasura ground out. "Just hurry up."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why."  
  
"I'm from Child Services. Someone got a report about you not being 18. You don't have a permanent residence. Therefore, you are in the care of the government. Now come on."  
  
Kenyon growled at the creepy lady that was on his property. He didn't like her. She was trying to take his friend away! Well, he wasn't going to put up with any stuff like that! He wanted Inuyasha to stay!  
  
Inuyasha put his hand on Kenyon's head. "It's okay boy," he said. "Can I write a note please?"  
  
"Whatever, just hurry up."  
  
Inuyasha walked into the kitchen with Kenyon at his heels. He pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled down a note to Kagome, making sure to hang it on the refrigerator.  
  
"Now Kenyon, when Kagome comes home, be sure to show her where the note is, okay?"  
  
'I will. Do you have to leave? I don't want you to.'  
  
"Yeah, I gotta go. That's what the government says. But I might be back sometime. Besides, I've only got a few more months until I turn 18. See you pal."  
  
'Goodbye......' Kenyon laid down obediently on the floor in the kitchen, resting his head on his paws. His dark eyes looked to the ceiling sadly. 'Hurry Kagome!' he thought. 'We need to get Inuyasha back!'  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kagome walked into the door that evening and immediately saw Kenyon lying on the floor looking up at the ceiling absently.  
  
"Are you okay boy?"  
  
Kenyon's head whipped to her, and he stood up and trotted over to the refrigerator, pointing his nose against a piece of paper that hung there.  
  
"Hm?" Kagome asked, picking up the quickly-scribbled writing.  
  
Kagome,  
  
Um, hi? A woman named Kanna Kasura came today from the Child's Services. She said that because I wasn't eighteen, that I had to go with her. So I'm gonna go. It's probably better this way, ne? That way, at least your mom won't have to bother with me, and Sesshomaru won't have to worry about his parents. =P  
  
Anyway, I just wanted to say goodbye. Don't worry, I'll come back to visit when I turn eighteen and they let me out. That's only a few months away. I'll see you then, alright? Goodbye for now.  
  
~Inuyasha  
  
Kagome's eyes watered, and she reached for the phone. She dialed a very familiar number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sango, it's so terrible! Child's Services came and they got Inuyasha, and he's gone, and.......oh, it's so terrible!"  
  
"Slow down Kagome, slow down! I thought Sesshomaru was going to find out if Inuyasha could stay at his house."  
  
"He was, but child's services got to him first!"  
  
"But why would they take him? He's well fed, has a roof, oh wait, I get it. Your mom isn't in town, and while she isn't in town, you have a guy you don't really know living with your brother and you. You're a young woman, he's a young man. You're both under 18-"  
  
"Hey! What are you implying?!"  
  
"That's what they're implying. I'll see what I can do. Stay next to the phone, okay? I'll call up Sesshomaru and see what he thinks."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"He says that he'll talk to his parents tonight and see what he can do."  
  
"Good, let's home that something can be arranged."  
  
"When's his birthday?"  
  
"I don't know, I think it was sometime in January. He never told me what day. Oh dear, what're we gonna do?"  
  
"It'll be okay Kagome, you'll see."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Look, I gotta go eat okay? I'll talk to you tomorrow at school."  
  
"Alright. Goodbye."  
  
Kenyon wasn't a happy doggie. He missed Inuyasha already. His little ears dropped slightly. He was a sad dog. He set his head on his furry white paws and sighed.  
  
"Well Kenyon, she says that everything would be okay."  
  
'Just like it was alright at my old home?' he asked her, but she didn't know what he' said. 'Everyone died there. I don't believe that anything good is gonna happen. Nothing ever turns out happily. Ever.'  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
HELLO COMRADES! ^_^ I know it's short. Sorry. Sorry. SOOORRRRYYYYYYY! *sobs* please don't kill me! Heehee, I know where I'm taking this!  
  
Eskie- American Eskimo Dog. Eskie is short for the cute American Eskimo Dogs. It's kinda like a nickname that the breed owners gave their dogs. ^- ~ I just thought I'd tell you that.  
  
Well, I love you all and everything, but I've got *so* much work to do! I've got 5 G Gundam stories started, and four Kenshin ones. *sigh* So I guess I'd better get to work.  
  
And for those who *still* don't know, I've finished my "Rolling Fire, Burning Soul" story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-~ Ended chapter 19. *smiles* Yay!  
  
::Love and Pawprints::  
  
~Kitten Kisses 


	16. Sixteen

Hello everyone! Thanks for encouragement and such. ^-~ This is gonna be short, I think, because I need to change the story around to being serious again, and it's gonna be hard, I think. So bear with me. I thought that after I finished Rolling fire, Burning Soul I'd have more time. Nah, I had to watch Kenshin and G Gundam, now I'm obsessed, so I'm writing fics for them too. After the inu fics that I'm writing now are completed, I won't write any more romance chapter stories. Only romance or humor one-shots.  
  
BTW, thanks to Ali for pointing out an error. I had said that he just turned 17, so I guess he won't be 18 for, hm, let's say 8 ½ months, okay? Thanks girl!  
  
Kenyon cuteness to come!!! ^-~  
  
Oh, and just so you know, I know NOTHING ABOUT CHILD'S SERVICES. *sigh* So bear with me, cause I know nothing. Except that I own Kenyon!  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Chapter 16  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha sat in the room, bored to hell, and wishing he could go home. Wherever that was anymore. He felt bad for leaving Kenyon all by himself.  
  
"Inuyasha?" a woman he didn't recognize asked him.  
  
"Yeah?" His face had dropped his sternness. After he'd left Kenyon, and Kagome's home, he'd let out his anger, frustration, and sadness out in his expression. He wasn't very pleased. One could tell by just looking at him. But now, his sadness showed through.  
  
"You're to come with me," she told him. "You're going to be staying with me until you're of legal age, alright?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded vaguely.  
  
"Have you ever been to school?" she asked him.  
  
He shook his head slightly.  
  
"Can you read? Write?"  
  
"I can read, I can write, and I can do some math."  
  
"Well, you're going to go to school from now on, okay?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Alright," he said.  
  
"Come along then," the older woman told him, taking his arm and steering him towards her car.  
  
The whole time, he remembered something. 'I forgot to write down Kagome's address......'  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Sesshomaru stood in front of his parents. His mother was a beautiful woman, with long flowing light hair, and his father was a stern-looking handsome man in a stiff suit.  
  
This was going to be hard.  
  
How do you say 'Hey mom, dad, this one homeless guy that lives with someone from school, well, he needs a place to stay, and I told him that I'd see if he could stay here, but see, child's services got him, and I need to know soon if he can stay here till he's 18. It'll be a few months.'  
  
This was going to be even harder than he imagined. He took a deep breath and told them.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Well?" Sango asked impatiently the next morning. "What'd they say?"  
  
"Dude," Sesshomaru glared. "It's too early in the morning for questions."  
  
"Well, what'd they say! I wanna know!"  
  
He turned around. "Fine, they said that they'd look into it today, but don't tell Kagome, because I have an idea."  
  
"Really?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Sure, come here and listen carefully......."  
  
"Wow!" Sango grinned. "That'd be great!"  
  
"Yeah, but don't forget, Kagome still pining over him. So at least don't give it away. She'll miss him so much that it'll make their reunion really cool."  
  
"Whatcha planning to do?" Shippou asked. "Tape it?"  
  
Everyone knew about the plan except Kagome. She was too busy to listen to their banter anyway. She had to think about Inuyasha. Poor Kenyon. He looked so sad that morning.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"You serious?"  
  
"When haven't I been?"  
  
"Well....."  
  
"Don't even start."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kenyon sat all alone outside on his chain. His head was in his paws, and his dark eyes shone sadly.  
  
"What's the matter dog-dude?" a voice purred. Kenyon's head jerked up to meet Buyo's kitty face.  
  
"Hey cat-man."  
  
"What's the matter dude, you look down the tubes?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just....Inuyasha left. Now I'm bored. He used to train me and stuff."  
  
"Why would ya wanna get trained?"  
  
"Well, it's like a school for dogs. You know how Kagome goes to school, now I getta go."  
  
"But Kagome's always complaining about school."  
  
"Yeah, and her teachers. But Inuyasha's a really good teacher! He's nice too."  
  
"Why'd he leave?"  
  
"I'm not sure. This weird lady came and got him. She said that he couldn't stay because he wasn't 18 or something."  
  
"Yep," Buyo nodded his head knowingly. "You have to be 18 to be on your own."  
  
"That's terrible. Where'd they send him?"  
  
"To a home where an adult will take care of him."  
  
"But Kagome takes care of him! And I do to!"  
  
"It's not the same. See, Kagome's not an adult. So legally, she can't take care of him."  
  
"That's not fair cat-man. What can I do?"  
  
"I dunno. Sit and pant maybe?"  
  
"Hey! That's not funny!"  
  
"Geez, don't get your fur in a twist. I gotta go raid the kitchen. See ya in awhile."  
  
"Bye." Kenyon watched the cat roll over to the door and squeeze in. It was a really hard squeeze.  
  
'Where are you Inuyasha?!'  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
^-~ the end of this chapter! Longer than the last one, thank goodness! ^-~ Yay!  
  
I hope to end this in less than 6 chapters. I'll put up an epilogue of course.  
  
Hey! I put up an epilogue for "Rolling Fire, Burning Soul"!!!! I swear that you'll like the epilogue. You'll never guess who's POV it's in! ^-^ And don't cheat and read it, then review for this. *pouts* That's cheating. *waves a finger* naughty!!! ^-~  
  
::Love, pawprints, and a playful swipe of the paw::  
  
~Kitten Kisses  
  
PERSONALIES::  
  
Priest:: hey! I'm glad you......think it's interesting. ^^  
  
MoonKnight Maiden:: Love the name. All in one night! How long did you STAY UP! Last night I was up till 1:30am reading three fics. Two were G Gundam(102 pages together) and a Kenshin story (42 pages). *siiighhhhh* I'm tired, and I got woken up at 8:00 this morning to FOLD LAUNDRY. *grumbles* I'm glad you like it, it's my first AU ever. ^-~ (Hopefully my only inu AU)  
  
Simply-keri:: Heehee, I'm glad you like it, and sure, I'll update! You're not brainless, you're just underknowledgeable. ^__________________^ *giggle* I hope you liked it. It was a bit longer than the last chapter.  
  
TalonKarrde:: Wow! You again! ^-~ Lol, I love ur review! Though I don't think a Colt .357 would be that great of an idea. PUT THAT WEAPON AWAY BEFORE THE POLICE GET YOU! Um, I'll think of a little less......dangerous way to bust him out. *laughs nervously* Couldja ditch the weapon??? Heh, heh.......  
  
Delilah:: Thanks for telling me! I got a few people that said similar things! I hope this cleared it up a little bit!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If it didn't, lemme know, okay? More of Inu's feeling's will be revealed next chapter. ^-^  
  
Thesmartazngirl:: Okay, glad you like it! Thanks for r/r!  
  
MiaKittyTakato:: Thanks!  
  
Hawk Niag:: Heehee, here's the next update. Hey, sorry, but I can only update once a week. My bedtime is in half an hour (8:24) maybe this chapter'll be up tomorrow. ^_^ My parent's are gonna be out late again, (at an auction. Ehehhehe) and I'm gonna stay up and type till they get back and yell.  
  
Ginagurl1234:: U'll get a pic of Kenyon as soon as I get him rescanned. My dad wiped his hard drive before I could get all of my documents. Damn, cause I had a lot of music that I didn't get off.  
  
Ganymede Forever Orbit:: Heehee. Now you know more about Kenyon! And Inuyasha! Hey, I won't flame your story unless it sux. And I doubt that! ^-~ I'll read it as soon as I get a chance. I'm so swamped. WAI!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ali:: Thanks for pointing that out! I was so lazy I didn't feel like looking back. ^^ Glad you like it!!! ^-~  
  
Youkai chick supreme:: Heya, glad you swung by! Nah, the ending'll be happy of course, well, mostly happy!!! Nobody'll die. *whistles, chokes because she can't whistle at all* I'm glad you like eskies!!!! ^^ I'm getting one as soon as I get a job (and if my mom'll let me have one) and I'll name him Kenyon, and get him neutered (so he doesn't spray). If it's a girl, I dunno what I'd name her. Hey, I always wanted to name a long haired white dog Marth, after Prince Marth from Fire Emblem(ever played Super Smash Brothers Melee? Marth's such a cutie!!! ^^)  
  
Meow the chibi neko:: =^.^= Mew? Heehee, Inu'll return sometime in life, I promise. ^-~  
  
Moo-moo-chan:: ^-.-^ There's my cow. Heehee. Two eyes, two ears, two horns, and a little mouth. ^^ You're one of my most favorite authors!!! ^_^ If he didn't' listen, something bad could happen. I dunno. He probably just knew that if they're from any kind of organization (except the taliband) you follow em'.  
  
Lindy*girl:: Inu will be out completely soon. I'm trying to end it fast before I can't write anything. I'm still hooked on Kenshin and G Gundam fanfics. *sigh* And I'm STILL typing Kenshin instead of Kenyon. *siiiiiighhhhhhhhhhh*  
  
Lil-demon-nightmare:: Thanks!! There's the update!!^^  
  
Nankinmai:: =P Yeah, poor Kenyon. ^^ But the poor eskie must suffer for a little longer. But the end'll be happy!!! ^^  
  
Inuchik:: Thanks!  
  
Hanyou Gohan:: You were fasting? For Easter maybe? I haven't fasted in forever. Okay, I've never fasted. BTW, am I the only one, or does unleavened bread taste GOOD? ^^ Hey, I was wondering. Since you're a Christian and everything.....what do you think about cussing? I'm curious. See, my mom's totally against it, but when she get's REALLY po'd, she'll say stuff sometimes. My dad thinks certain words are okay, but he doesn't use them around my mom. My mom doesn't like the word 'crap' but my dad, me, and everyone but my mom use it. Let me know, okay? Kagome (my friend) Is supposed to tape an Episode of Trigun for me. What' AD Police about?? It has to be on TV for me to watch. You ever watch Cowboy Bebop? They've got a movie out. *coughit'sratedRcough*  
  
Cutie Blossom:: Don't worry, he'll be back!  
  
White Tiger Lilly:: ^___________^ Thanks!  
  
Shinoku: Like the name! Thanks for r/r!  
  
Inuficcrzy:: GOOD God NO!!! Mrs. H is NOT adopting him! (the first time, I typed updating instead of adopting. V.V) *puts her hand behind her head* Maybe sess's parents will......  
  
Miss Ducky Lennox:: Weeeeee! THANKS! Yah, I got my GROOVE back on. It took long enough, huh? Lol. Now, every time I see s/m I think Sano/Megumi from Kenshin. V.V lol, I'm obsessed. I'm glad ur Christian. ^^ What do you think about cussing? See, some people think that certain words are ok, some think they're all terrible. I wanna know whatcha think, K?  
  
~~~~That's it for today! Bye everyone!!!! ^_^ 


	17. Seventeen

Hi! ^_^ I'm in a super mood today! I guess it's cause of the Agriculture Science Barbeque that was held during lunch today! Lol, See, the 11th grade Ag kids raised chickens and last night, BAM! They were butchered. Each Ag kid gets to invite one person to come with them. My friend Kikyo invited me (I'm not in Ag). I signed up to make a Spice Cake and I brought it into school today (Friday). It was gone before A lunch was over. ^______________^ It must've been good then, I guess. (Nah, I didn't even get a piece =( ) Either way, carrying a giant glass pan around the school makes people stare. Lol, well, onto the story!!! ^-~  
  
Disclaimer: I own Kenyon, the almighty puppy! Okay, I'm a liar, I just own the name Kenyon. ^^  
  
Chapter 17  
  
BTW, I'm glad you guys liked the cat-man, dog-dude thing. ^-^  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha looked around warily at the inside of his new home. Well, it would never really be home. Just.....a dwelling. A dwelling with no emotional attachments.  
  
It was a nice old Victorian style house with beautiful trim. Someone with a lot of experience obviously had been decorating it. Pretty white and blue wallpaper bedecked the walls of the living room, and dark furniture sat silently.  
  
Mrs. Beika- the woman that had taken him- was walking ahead of him. He followed quickly, feeling stupid for staring at the walls. They walked through a tan-themed room. The walls were a pretty peach, and all of the furniture was different shades of tan and white. On a little brown and white cushion in the middle of the floor sat a small Shetland Sheepdog, her little ears folded delicately.  
  
Inuyasha was immediately interested.  
  
"Oh, that's just Sayah," Mrs. Beika informed him. "She's my husbands dog, but sometimes she's just rotten."  
  
"Like how?" Inuyasha asked. "What does she do?"  
  
"Chews stuff usually."  
  
"Oh," Inuyasha mused, following Mrs. Beika up the stairs.  
  
Sayah cocked her head to the side. What was this *stranger* doing in her house? She'd show him, that she would!  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha dropped his school books on the counter in the kitchen, immediately heading up to his room. He'd only been here for two days, and he was already going to a foreign school with strange people. He didn't know any of them.  
  
He tripped over a wire strung clumsily across the stairs, and he looked around carefully. He knew who'd done it. Sayah, the little sheltie demon. ^^ Well, she wasn't really a demon, but she was a cunning sly little dog.  
  
She was also a cutie!  
  
"Sayah!" Inuyasha called sweetly. "I know you did that!"  
  
"Did what?" the delicate dog asked, peeking from around the corner guiltily. "I didn't do nothin'."  
  
"Liar," Inuyasha grinned. "You did too. You can't hide it from me. If a person did this, it wouldn't have been done so sloppily."  
  
"Are you saying that I'm clumsy?" Sayah growled.  
  
"Hm....." Inuyasha thought. "I never said that."  
  
"But you were thinking it!"  
  
"You're not clumsy. I never implied that you were."  
  
"Yes you did!" Sayah stuck her nose in the air. "You're mean!"  
  
"What'd I do?" Inuyasha asked confusedly.  
  
"You called me clumsy! And you're just a big meanie!"  
  
"I never called you clumsy!"  
  
"But you implied it!"  
  
"I did didn't I?" Inuyasha wondered, scratching his chin. "I guess I did. Hm, my memory must be goin' bad or somethin'."  
  
"Yeah, you in your old age."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Heehee!" Sayah scampered off, yipping in victory.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Kagome pulled open the gate to the front of the house, sighing lightly. She really missed Inuyasha, and Sota was getting quieter every day. In fact, the day before, he'd been invited over to Kohaku's to play video games, and he'd refused.  
  
Even teasing him about Rin didn't help.  
  
Kenyon just sat and stared. Sometimes the medium-sized dog would play with Buyo, but sometimes he wouldn't. He was on auto-pilot now, never even thinking about what he did daily. Just walking around on his four paws methodically.  
  
When she walked in through the gate, she saw Kenyon and Buyo curled up together in the front yard asleep. She smiled slightly. It was rather cute.  
  
In the kitchen, Sota was happily munching on a cookie. 'What the heck?!' Kagome wondered. Just that morning, the boy had been depressed, refusing to eat breakfast. Now he was sitting as happy as a lark, munching on a chocolate-chip cookie.  
  
"Hey sis!" he greeted. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing....." She answered slowly.  
  
Sota grinned secretly behind his cookie. Sesshomaru had told Rin something really cool, and Rin had asked him not to tell Kagome. It was supposed to be a surprise. Sota had asked 'for what?', and they said, 'Just because.' He'd told them that they should have their surprise on Kagome's birthday.  
  
It was coming up in less than a month.  
  
"Hey sis," Sota started. "You know, your birthday's coming up in a couple of weeks."  
  
"Yeah....."  
  
"Mom's gonna be home soon too. Sometime next week, right?"  
  
"Uh huh. Why?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to have a party!"  
  
"Nah, not this year. I don't think it'd be any fun."  
  
"Sure it would!"  
  
"Without Inuyasha it wouldn't be."  
  
"But he'll- I mean, okay I guess. If you don't want a party, we won't have one this year then." Sota cringed inwardly. He'd almost ruined the surprise. Smirking mentally, he schemed in his head. 'Even if she doesn't want a party, she'll be getting one. Even if I have to scheme up a surprise one....!'  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Hey cat-man, have you ever been in love?"  
  
Buyo looked at Kenyon quizzically. "Why do you wanna know something like that?" he asked the white dog.  
  
"No reason....." Kenshin's eyes went out of focus. "Just wondering."  
  
"Yeah right," Buyo said. "I doubt that you didn't have a reason for asking such a question."  
  
"It's......nothing."  
  
"You know dog-dude, you can tell me anything."  
  
"It's not.....something you would be interested in hearing."  
  
"Sure I would be. Try me!"  
  
"Are you sure Buyo?"  
  
"Sure Kenyon. Just tell me okay? That's what friends do, right? Friends listen to each other's problems, and they try their best to help them out."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
^___________^ End. Sorry, it's REALLY short, but I want to make "Kenyon's story" a separate chapter. ^-^ Lol, yes, Kenyon has his own sad angst- filled chapter. Have any of you ever read "The Backfence story?" It's about two cats. I'd tell you more, but it's a super-angst-filled book. *sigh* and I haven't read it in over 11 years. It's a young adult/adult (can't remember) fiction. A very good book. ^-~ I highly recommend it. (Too bad I can't find my copy...*growl*)  
  
ANYWAYZ, I'm terribly sorry for the short chapter, but Kenyon's story (I keep typing Kenshin instead of Kenyon!!!!! Argh!) will be long!!!! ^_^ I hope you all stick around to read that chapter next week! ^-~  
  
::Lots of love and a swipe of the paw::  
  
~Kitten Kisses  
  
PS. Sayah is a Shetland Sheepdog (if you don't know what they look like, think smaller collie dog). I've drawn her, but I won't send the pics out now, okay? 


	18. Eighteen: Kenyon's Story

Um......*looks around nervously* Yeah....that was a big ol' typo last chapter.....uh.....yeah.....Kenshin isn't in this story...it should have been Kenyon. *bows* Sorry everyone!  
  
Yay! Thanks for all of the happy reviews! ^-^  
  
I'm thinking about making a mailing list for those who want to see my artwork. Of course, it wouldn't just be Kenyon, it would be pics of anything I draw. Kenyon, Sayah, Kenyon as a elf-dog-youkai-prince (from I'll Always Love You), all of my made-up lord and lady youkai leaders. Horses, cats, Pegasus, unicorns, Kenshin pics, and so on and so forth. What do you think of that idea? Or is it really stupid? And to those who wanted pics of Kenyon but haven't gotten them yet. Wait until the end of the story. Anyone who wants to be on the mailing list will get them (and lots of other drawings) sent to them. ^^ I've gotten pics drawn of Sayah and Kenyon together. They're just not....scanned. Just be patient. I'll ask for emails and such in the last chapter of this story! ^^ That should be in approx. 3-6 chapters. (originally I wasn't going to do Kenyon's story. I was just going to do a quick happy-ever-after thing, but my head said that that was a stupid idea.)  
  
Chapter 18- Kenyon's Story  
  
~_~_~_+_~_~_~  
  
(I'm so nervous.....1st person...or 3rd.....? Shoot. I'm bad at 1st person...... but what the heck.....HERE I GO!)  
  
"I was born into a family that didn't want me around. They didn't want another dog, they said. Two was too many, and as soon as I was 6 weeks old, my brothers and sisters were tossed onto the street outside our house. There were five of us in all. My sisters Keika and Kanya, and my brothers Seito and Marth.  
  
My mom stood at the door with this look on her face. I can't describe it really, it was too.....strange. I think that she was trying to say goodbye to all of us. I remember that she told us to stick together. And we really tried too.  
  
The first one who left us was Kanya....she went out to get something to eat, but some lady picked her up and took her home with her. We followed of course, because we wanted to stick together. We came up to a nice mansion and we saw the lady take Kanya into her home. We, of course, snuck in through a side entrance.  
  
It took the lady a few days, but eventually she figured out that there were several dogs taking up refuge in her home. She caught us and put us all in a cage. We were pretty happy where we were. At least we got food and shelter. But later we found out that the only reason that we were put in the cage to begin with was because she wanted to see if any of us were female.  
  
Keika went next. She was female, so the lady wanted her. She put Seito, Marth, and I back out onto the streets to fend for ourselves. We lived on the streets for two months together until Marth was taken into a family that had four kids. He blended in perfectly because there were two girls and two boys in the family. And they had a female cat. He made the whole family an even girl/guy ratio.  
  
Seito and I continued roaming the streets, stealing when we had too, and running off when we needed to.  
  
One week it was hard to find food, and we resolved to get some food- no matter what it took.  
  
****3rd person POV****  
  
"Hurry Seito," Kenyon urged, running ahead of his brother. "Hurry or we'll be caught!"  
  
"I'm tryin'!" Seito panted, short legs straining. He was smaller than his older brother- being the runt of the litter. Even after several months, he was still considerably smaller than Kenyon.  
  
"You'll have to try harder! He's catching up!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
The two dogs had raced into a bakery and darted behind the counter, grabbing a loaf of bread each from the bottom shelf, and lighting out of there before the man could react.  
  
Well, that had been the original plan.  
  
And their plan hadn't included being chased down by a fat man with a garden hoe.  
  
They raced around the corner, stopping for breath. "I...I can't breathe Kenyon....." Seito whined, gasping for breath around the small loaf of bread that he held in his jaws.  
  
"Drop the bread then! We can't afford to be caught!"  
  
Seito obediently dropped the loaf as footsteps echoed down the alleyway. "He's coming....." he whispered nervously. "He's coming!" his voice raised in a tremor, and he poised himself to run. "What do we do? What do we do? Run?"  
  
"No," Kenyon whispered harshly. Don't run! No! Don't run!"  
  
"We can't just stay here, he'll find us!" his head darted back and forth in search of an escape. "We're cornered! Oh dear, what do I do?!"  
  
"Stay here!" Kenyon ordered, teeth on Seito's muzzle. "Don't flee, it won't do any good!"  
  
"He's coming closer!" Seito's eyes darted back and forth quickly, his chest heaving heavily. "He's almost here!"  
  
"Stay here! You go out there you won't have a chance."  
  
"But if he comes in here he'll find us for sure!"  
  
"There's a chance he won't find us!"  
  
"He's almost here! He's coming! What do I do?!"  
  
"Stay here!" Kenyon ordered the much-smaller dog. "Don't leave my side!"  
  
"Oh no! I, I can't take it!"  
  
"Don't leave!" Kenyon cried, jaws reaching forward to grip his brother's muzzle again.  
  
"I can't take it anymore!" Seito cried, flinging himself out in the alleyway.  
  
"No! Seito!!"  
  
"Wha?" The man chasing them swung around, hitting something soft with a dull thud.  
  
Kenyon's ears flattened against his head as the sickening thump resounded in his ears. He shuddered visibly as he peeked his head out from around the corner. He felt bile rise in his throat as he felt the urge to vomit coming quickly.  
  
His friend and brother lay on the concrete alleyway, his white fur stained with the red of blood. The man who'd smashed the hoe into his neck held the weapon tightly.  
  
"Well, shee-oot," he whistled. "I didn't mean to break his neck, but whatever. Better throw him out, wouldn't want anyone to find this lyin' here."  
  
The hoe was bloodied with Seito's blood. It dripped from the end of the hoe and onto the ground thickly. Seito wasn't dead yet. No, he wasn't. Nearly so, but not yet.  
  
A whine worked its way from up Kenyon's throat, but he didn't voice it. The man hefted up Seito and drug him away from his brother. Kenyon followed immediately, his loyalty to his friend and brother kicking in quickly.  
  
The man threw Seito onto the ground near the docks, and the half-dead dog let out a terrible cry of pain. Kenyon stood behind his brother's killer, watching and waiting.  
  
Seito's eyes rolled towards him, and he let out a halting, "We're friends, right?"  
  
Kenyon's ears laid back sadly, and his coal-black eyes filled with tears. "Of course brother, of course we are......."  
  
The man turned around to see nothing- for Kenyon had retreated into the shadows. He gave a shrug and looked down at the nearly-dead dog before him. "Pretty soon you'll be outa yer misery dog," he said frowning. "It'll teach you right for stealing from me."  
  
His foot came out and rudely kicked the beaten animal into the water. The man walked off, and Kenyon came forth to look down at the waves. His brother had not struggled, he could not struggle. He didn't have the strength to push against the waves with his paws. His neck fell to the side and his eyes went out of focus as he sunk beneath the waves slowly, like a half-weighted down stone.  
  
Kenyon didn't shed a tear as his brother died, he'd already shed too many. Seito had been not only a brother, but a dear friend as well. He tilted his head to the heavens and howled out all the grief, frustration, and hurt that he'd kept within himself.  
  
***  
  
He stayed in the same position for weeks, only leaving to get what little food or water he needed to survive. His gaze always turned to the water, watching the spot where his brother had sunk below the waves.  
  
In fairy tales, the runt always lived. He always rose to the top. In the six weeks he'd lived with his brothers and sisters and his mother, he'd learned of Charlotte's Web, where the runty pig became a star. He'd heard the Ugly Duckling, where the small ugly animal had turned into a beautiful swan.  
  
There was a reason they were called 'tales'. They were foolhardy stories that were made-up and completely false. That's not what happened in real life at all. His ears drooped excessively as he watched his reflection in the clear water. Water that looked as if it had never consumed his friend.  
  
After he'd been there for three weeks and two days, he was watching his reflection as usual, when a little girl came and patted his head. His once- sparkling ebony eyes turned up to look at the innocent child, his gaze now grey and clouded.  
  
"Lark dear, what are you doing?"  
  
"Lookie mommy!" the little girl known as Lark called softly. "You said I could have a doggie, and I want this one!" she pointed to the worn-out, listless dog before her.  
  
"Are you sure honey, he doesn't look very well." A woman with light blonde hair came onto the dock. Her green eyes sparkled lightly.  
  
"Yes mommy!" she said, hugging Kenyon's neck. "He says that his name is Kenyon and he wants to come home with us!"  
  
"Let go of his neck honey, we don't want to choke him, do we?"  
  
"Okay mommy! Come on Kenyon," she said cutely, tugging on the dog's ear lightly.  
  
"Here," her mother said, looping a piece of twine around Kenyon's neck. "You can lead him with this."  
  
"Thanks mommy!" Lark smiled, gently tugging on the makeshift leash. "Do you want to come home with me and mommy? Daddy will love you too!"  
  
Kenyon's eyes lifted to lock with Lark's. A home would certainly be nice. He took a farewell glance back at his brother's grave and turned to follow the sweet little girl and her mother.  
  
***  
  
He lived with his new family for a little over two years. The little girl's name was Katarina (Katie) Lark Mollette, but everyone called her Lark. Her mother was Mari Jane Mollette, and her father Leon Matthew Mollette.  
  
They lived in a small but neat house in the country, and Kenyon quickly settled into the role of the family dog. He loved his new life, and he quickly forgot his former life, remembering only the present.  
  
Lark was a sweet girl, never dressing him up in anything uncomfortable, only in cute little dog clothes that her parents bought just for him. He'd had his picture taken with the family, a little silver crown sitting on his head and a purple cape billowing out behind him.  
  
When Christmas neared, Lark came down with something that everyone assumed was the flu. After Christmas, Lark continued to worsen over the next few weeks, and Mari and Leon eventually took her to a doctor, knowing that something was wrong. She didn't have just a flu. They knew that it was something bigger.  
  
Kenyon waited anxiously for their return, but they didn't come home for several days.  
  
During the wait, he met the next-door neighbors dog. She was a border collie, black-and-white in color and she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever known. Her name was Kalita, and he played with her when he could, to take his mind off of everything that had happened.  
  
When Leon and Mari returned, they wore the expression of someone that had lost everything. Lark was with them, but she was deathly pale and Kenyon knew that she was dying.  
  
The day after she'd returned, he went next door to play with Kalika, but before he got there, he saw her....lying in the road. He rushed over to her side to see if she was all right. Why was she lying there in the first place?  
  
When he neared her, his heart sunk in his chest and his ears drooped as he nuzzled the fallen form of his friend and love. Inside, he crumbled and tilted his head up to show the world just how he felt about that day's happenings.  
  
But that was just life- and life was never fair. That evening, the little boy that was Kalika's companion came across the street, face red from crying, and carried her back home to be buried.  
  
Kenyon had always slept at the foot of Lark's bed, and around midnight, he curled around his mistress's feet. She shifted slightly in her fevered sleep and reached down to touch the only comfort object she had left.  
  
She had scarlet fever, a disease that killed if it wasn't treated within the time limit. Anything that she'd been around had to be burned and thrown out so that the germs didn't spread to another person.  
  
Kenyon lifted his head and pushed his face into her hand gently. She opened her bright green eyes slowly, and locked gazes with her dog. Her eyes were clouded with fever, but she was still the same little girl she'd been a little over a year ago when he'd met her on the dock.  
  
"We're friends, right?" she asked hoarsely.  
  
Kenyon nodded his head slowly, a sense of déjà vu flooding his mind.  
  
"That's good," she smiled, patting his head awkwardly. "You know Kenyon, I'll miss you....."  
  
Kenyon nuzzled closer and whined sadly.  
  
"Goodbye....friend....." she sighed, closing her eyes. Her breathing slowed and evened out before stopping quickly.  
  
"Goodbye....." Kenyon sighed, a whine making it's way up his throat.  
  
~_~_~_+_~_~_~~_~_~_+_~_~_~  
  
^_______________________^ That's the end of Kenyon's story! ^-~ It took forever, and it was *really* hard to keep it from being cute. -_-;;; I couldn't help it! I'm a sucker for romance/humor stories, and I HATE writing angst. It's too sad.  
  
Now, the part about Seito dying. ....... ....... uh, yeah. That comes by seeing your cat's body parts scattered everywhere in your yard. *Flitter* And hearing stories of animal cruelty from Animal Planet's shows Animal Cops and Animal Precinct. Not to mention that some *cough* certain guys from my school used to spray-paint cats and tie them to the back of their truck-wheels. Not to mention that some idiot fool mowed a cat over with a lawn mower. You have no idea how much that pisses me off. I **really** just wanted to rip those 6th graders' throats out. But I didn't want to get expelled. NOTE:: They were 'all' guys. No offense to the guys who read this, of course. I'm against animal cruelty.  
  
Anywayz, after what happened above, Kenyon met Kagome. I didn't put it into detail or nething. Now, I was thinking about maybe writing a long (****LONG****) version of Kenyon's Story. A really detailed version. ^^ Would anyone want to read that if I did it?  
  
::Love, pawprints, and a playful swat::  
  
~Kitten Kisses 


	19. Ninteen

I got the feeling that not many people liked Kenyon's story.....*siiighhhh* I tried, I really did...*sobs* Was it too sad? That's the way life is though, it's just not fair. And to the person who wondered about "That comes by seeing your cat's body parts scattered everywhere in your yard".....read the VERY end of chapter 25 of my story "I'll Always Love You" (you can find it from my profile). *sigh* There's a short story at the end called "Flitter's Story".  
  
Well, onto chapter 19!! ^_^  
  
Dedication: To Lasako for her wonderful reviews for every Inuyasha story I've written! ^.^ Thanks girl, I loved ur reviews! They brightened my day! =^.~=  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
"So....." Buyo drew out the word slowly as if testing the air. "You pretty much lost everything you had."  
  
"Yeah...." Kenyon nodded his head. "Kalika was a good friend."  
  
"But you loved her....right?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Kenyon sighed, lying down on the ground with his head in his paws. "Maybe I was, but then again, maybe not."  
  
"I understand what you mean," Buyo yawned, curling up in a little ball beside Kenyon. "I used to like a sweet little kitten when I was wandering around. But I was too fat....." He smiled knowingly at the dog beside him.  
  
"But now you're not fat...."  
  
"That's cause I lost weight, hoping that she'd accept me."  
  
"If she won't accept you the way you are, why would you even bother?"  
  
"I realized that. But besides, being smaller is better for my health."  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Hey dog-dude, ya think Kagome'll mind if we sleep for a few...hours?"  
  
"Nah, she'll wake us up when dinnertime comes, I'm sure of it."  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
"Come on Sayah, it's DINNERTIME!" Inuyasha yelled up the stairs for the sheltie. Mr. and Mrs. Beika were going out to celebrate their 17th wedding anniversary, and Inuyasha was home-alone. Well, Sayah was there....  
  
"I'm coming!" she squealed, tripping down the stairs. "What are we having? Huh? Huh? Tell me!"  
  
"Well I am having steak. You, are having DOG FOOD."  
  
Sayah pouted. "Why do you get all of the good stuff? Can't I have some steak too?"  
  
"Hm..maybe...."  
  
"Waddaya mean....maybe? How about 'YES, OF COURSE SAYAH, YOU CAN HAVE ALL OF MY STEAK'?"  
  
"I don't think so..."  
  
"Psh, why not?"  
  
"Cause I said so, that's why."  
  
"You're not my mother."  
  
"Thank God above."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Here, you can have a little piece..."  
  
"Alright, I guess that'll suffice.....for now...."  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
"Hey Sango," Miroku said, yawning into the phone.  
  
"What's up?" Sango asked him. "Something interesting happen?"  
  
"Can't I just call my girlfriend to say hello?" he asked, feigning stupidity.  
  
"Miroku....."  
  
"Alright already. Sesshomaru called Kagura who called me."  
  
"What'd he say?"  
  
"Something about finding Inuyasha or something. I dunno, I wasn't really paying attention......" He yawned again.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango screeched.  
  
"Yeah, that's my name, don't wear it out. I wonder if that's even possible...." He thought on that for a few minutes.  
  
"Miroku, if you don't tell me RIGHT NOW what Sesshomaru said, I will personally get Kirara to chew of your fingers."  
  
"Okay, I don't wanna get eaten by your vicious kitten," he laughed. "Sesshomaru's parents found Inuyasha. Well, where he's staying anyway."  
  
"Oh cool!" Sango swooned. "I can't wait till Kagome's birthday!"  
  
"Yeah, only a few more days!"  
  
"What are you bringing anyway?" Sango asked him.  
  
"I'm making the party cake, of course."  
  
"You can cook?" Sango sounded doubtful.  
  
"Of course I can! I am SUPER-Miroku cook extraordinaire."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Okay, I can cook a good cake. That's all."  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
"Kagome dear! Sota honey! Guess who's back!!!" the ever-cheerful voice of Mrs. Higurashi peeled through the Higurashi household, waking the inhabitants up at 3:00 am.  
  
"MOM!" Sota complained. "I've got SCHOOL tomorrow!"  
  
"Sorry dear!"  
  
"MMmmmmmmmm Mom, go to bed, you can smother me tomorrow!"  
  
"All I did was leave for over a month, and my kids don't want to say hi...." Mrs. Higurashi mumbled.  
  
"THAT'S CAUSE IT'S THREE A.M.!" Kagome screeched.  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
"Eh...hello?" Inuyasha asked wearily, grabbing the phone.  
  
"Yo, do you know who this is?" a slightly familiar voice asked.  
  
"'Uhm...it's too early in the morning to think...."  
  
"Sesshomaru!" the speaker identified himself. "Don't you remember me?"  
  
"Um, yeah..." he yawned, sitting up. "Couldn't you have waited an hour?"  
  
"Nope, I have a fetish for calling people at 6:30am."  
  
"Really now.....hey, how's Kagome?"  
  
"Fine.....except....."  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha demanded to know. "She isn't sick is she?"  
  
"No.....sad maybe."  
  
"She missed me?" Inuyasha blinked.  
  
"Yeah," Sesshomaru agreed.  
  
"Wow....nobody ever did that before..."  
  
"Kagome's a nice girl."  
  
"Uh-huh. How'd you find me, anyway?"  
  
"My mom and dad used their authority to find you."  
  
"That was nice of them."  
  
"Well, I need to tell you now before I run up a phone bill. Kagome's birthday is coming up soon. She's going to be 17. We wanted to know if you'd come down to the party."  
  
"I could ask...."  
  
"We'll send an invitation to your house. Just give me the address, alright?"  
  
"Sure," Inuyasha agreed, reciting his address over the phone.  
  
"I'll have my dad drop it by in your mailbox on the way to work today. See you at the party! Don't be late! Oh....wait. Instead of coming to Kagome's house, I'll drive by and pick you up so that we'll be the last people to arrive. How does that sound?"  
  
"Fine, but why would we want to be the last people to arrive?"  
  
"To surprise Kagome. She doesn't even know we're having a party yet. Sota decided to make it a surprise party. Now everyone knows about it but her!"  
  
"Okay, what time are you picking me up?"  
  
"2:00pm. How's that sound?"  
  
"That's fine."  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
"Kagome dear, you need some new clothes....." Mrs. Higurashi suggested.  
  
"Hm..."  
  
"How about we take a little shopping trip on your birthday?"  
  
"Hm....."  
  
"Come on Kagome, I don't know what happened while I was gone, but you need to start the wonderful thing called COMMUNICATING. Are you going b-day shopping or not?"  
  
"Sure mom....."  
  
"Good!" Mrs. Higurashi beamed. It was all a part of the 'plot' to get Kagome away from the house for several hours so all of her friends could decorate. She just hoped her wallet wouldn't go empty.  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
'Wow,' Inuyasha thought. 'Kagome.....what do I wear to her party? I've never been to a party before.'  
  
"What?" Sayah asked, rubbing her ear against Inuyasha's cheek.  
  
"What do you wear to a party?" he asked.  
  
"Well, why don't you ask the mistress? She goes to them all of the time..."  
  
"Okay," Inuyasha agreed. "Sit!"  
  
Sayah 'sat' obediently.  
  
For some strange reason, it felt good to say that.....  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
Lol, that's the end of this chapter. My hands hurt really bad. Lol, next chapter- shopping trip and PARTY! Then there's only three or four chapters left before the epilogue. *sighs happily* If I get my way, I'll have this story finished before school starts up! *cheers* *readers cheer* *bows* I know, I can't wait for it to end either! Lol.  
  
::Love, Pawprints, and a kiss:: (two kisses if you review! ^.~)  
  
~~Kitten Kisses 


	20. Twenty

*dances* You know, I hate Times New Roman font. Ugh............. My personal favorite is Formal Script, but.......my computer doesn't have it. So I use Footlight MT Light. ^.^ Anywayz, *huggles reviewers* I'm trying to get this fic D-O-N-E!!!! ^.~ So I'm writing another chapter early. Lol, it's Sunday, and I just put the last chapter up on Friday! *grinz*  
  
I'm glad you all liked the 'sit' thing! TalonKarrde, are you okay?? Lol, .............nice review.............^.^ Hahahaha  
  
Chapter 20  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
"Mom!" Kagome protested. Being dragged from your bed at 7:00am on your birthday wasn't exactly the best thing in the world.  
  
"Come one, there's lots of sales today. The best one's start early, so we need to be there! You've got ½ an hour to get ready!"  
  
"Yes............."  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay Sayah, it's been decided. I'm wearing casual clothes, but not jeans. How about khaki's and a red t-shirt?"  
  
"Sure......."  
  
"What? You seem bored......."  
  
"I am.......you have no idea how boring it is when nobody's home."  
  
"Why don't you come with me?" Inuyasha asked, looking at himself carefully in the mirror. 'I need to take a bath.......' he decided.  
  
"Really?!" Sayah asked, dark eyes wide. "Sugoi! (wow), I've never been to a party before!"  
  
"Well, you have to have a bath first......." Inuyasha told her.  
  
"Okay!" she complied happily.  
  
"But you can't splash me. I don't wanna get dirty."  
  
"Ah darn......."  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you think of this outfit? Isn't it cute?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"No, it's ugly."  
  
Kagome's eyes strayed the store, landing on a little stuffed dog with floppy white ears. "Oohh, can I have that?"  
  
"Sure dear, ooh! What about this?"  
  
"No mom, I'm not a slut." Kagome grabbed the dog and continued on her merry way.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hurry up!" Hojo shouted, ushering everyone back in the house. "Mrs. Higurashi just called saying she'll be home in about 15 minutes!"  
  
"Aw man!" Kouga complained. "We have 15 minutes, why do we have to go in now?"  
  
"Because she could get back early you dolt!"  
  
"Oh yeah............."  
  
"I'm staying out to wait for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They should be here soon."  
  
~*~  
  
"What if Kagome's not there?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well," Sesshomaru explained. "We have a system. Hojo will be standing outside if she's not there. If she is there, he'll be in the house."  
  
"What if she catches him?"  
  
"She won't see him. He can see her car from around a bush and take the back entrance inside."  
  
"Oh......."  
  
"Speaking of other things, are you sure Kenyon won't, like, rape your dog?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Sayah demanded.  
  
"I'm sure," Inuyasha leaned forward and spoke into Sesshomaru's ear so Sayah could hear. "They're both fixed......."  
  
"Eh?" Sayah asked.  
  
"Nothing......."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, Hojo's standing out there," Sesshomaru said, pulling over to the curb.  
  
"What're you doing?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Finding out how much time's left." He answered.  
  
"Hey," Hojo said, jogging towards the car. "She called about 15 minutes ago. They'll be here any second. Circle the block once, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing," Sesshomaru said, and Hojo took off to the house.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hojo's not there!" Inuyasha said. "So that means......."  
  
"Kagome's home."  
  
The parked next to the curb and stepped out of the car. Sesshomaru locked it up and they walked towards the house slowly. Inuyasha could see Kagura through the window. She also saw him, and left quickly, apparently telling everyone except Kagome about his arrival.  
  
They made their way slowly to the front door, Inuyasha gripping Sayah's leash tightly. Sesshomaru knocked at the door loudly, and it was opened by Kagome, a half-happy look on her face.  
  
"Oh, hey Sesshomaru," she said, not noticing Inuyasha there for a second.  
  
"Hey," Sesshomaru greeted. "You might want to look to your left............." He stepped inside quietly, the room of dead-silent teenagers making his footsteps echo loudly on the hardwood floor.  
  
She turned her head, surprise etched into her face when she noticed who it was. "Inuyasha?" she asked. "Is it really you?"  
  
(A/N:: I could be my usual self and end it here.............or.......I could continue.......hm.......decisions, decisions.......)  
  
Inuyasha just smiled a sort-of smile and nodded slightly.  
  
Kagome screeched and jumped at him, barraging him with questions, demands, and every other thing imaginable. "Ohh! Who's this?" Kagome asked, reaching down to pet Sayah.  
  
"Sayah," Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Oh! Would you like to play with Kenyon?"  
  
Sayah looked up at Inuyasha questionably. Who was Kenyon?  
  
The said dog trotted towards the door and peeked out, immediately noticing Inuyasha. His tail started to wag happily and he barked his hello. Looking down, he noticed the sheltie by Inuyasha's side.  
  
His first thought was- He chose someone else to be his best friend?!  
  
His second thought was- Wow! She's cute!  
  
~*~  
  
After Inuyasha let Sayah go play with Kenyon, Kagome jumped into his arms, much to her friends' delight. The clapping was so loud the neighbors were looking at their house irritably.  
  
"I missed you sooo much!" she berated, hugging him as tightly as she could.  
  
"Um......." Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"Hurry up and come inside!" Kouga shouted. Kirara hushed him.  
  
"So YOU'RE the reason my daughters been so quiet lately!" Mrs. Higurashi came in through the doorway.  
  
"Uhm......." Inuyasha gulped. Angry mother's were scary.  
  
"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU SHOWED UP!" she yelled, a giant grin on her face. "Come on in son!"  
  
"Son?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah," Mrs. Higurashi said. "I'm sure you'll marry Kagome some day, might as well get used to it!"  
  
Inuyasha blushed.  
  
~*~  
  
The party was a success, everyone was happy, content, and glad that Inuyasha was back- even if it WAS only for a day. Kagome taught Inuyasha how to use e-mail so that he could email her, and she set up an account for him too.  
  
She tried to get him to use, sexy_inu_hanyou, but Inuyasha refused. It was too embarrassing. Though he was happy that Kagome thought he was sexy. ^.^  
  
In the end, he ended up getting,  
  
Kagome_and_Inuyasha_forever@yahoo.com  
  
Kagome even taught him to chat. So when he went back home, they could get online and talk. Inuyasha was thrilled.  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't want you to go!" Kagome whined, holding Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"I'll email you tomorrow, but I have to get back........ I was supposed to be back a ½ hour ago!"  
  
"Well, goodbye then," she sighed, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly. "If you don't write me, then I'll never marry you!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll write you."  
  
"Kenyon! Sayah!" Kagome called, and the two dogs came running.  
  
"Can we come back sometime soon?" Sayah asked.  
  
"Yeah," he answered.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"She wants to come back soon," he answered.  
  
"Oh good! Right Kenyon?"  
  
Kenyon blushed. Nobody noticed except for Sayah of course.  
  
^.^  
  
"See you!" Kagome called, waving at her now-boyfriend. It would be awhile before she saw him again, but she could wait. "We can wait, right boy?" she asked. "Besides, I can talk to him on the phone, online......."  
  
Kenyon rubbed up against her leg happily.  
  
"Yeah," she answered herself. "I can wait for him. I love him don't I? But I never told him that! Mou! I'd better do that! I have to email him right now!"  
  
Kenyon followed Kagome to the computer and watched her type out her 'I love you, you sexy dog' email. He rolled his eyes in his head, but stopped. Cause he realized that if he could email Sayah, he'd probably be saying the same thing.  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
OWARI!  
  
The end! Finished! Completed! Yay!!!! A thousand yea's! I never thought I'd get it done so fast! Sorry I went fast and rushed this chapter. I was originally going to make the party a chapter all in itself, but I'm lazy and sick of writing this fic. Lol, no inspiration left.  
  
I ended it as cute as I could. The next chapter will be the epilogue.  
  
On a lighter note, I'm starting several Rurouni Kenshin fics! ^.~ I've got an AU Misao/Aoshi, Kenshin/Kaoru, Tokio/Saitou, Yahiko/Tsubame, Tae/Katsu, etc fic going! It's called, "Mower-girl Misao" Lol, check it out if you get a chance! ^.~  
  
My other fics I haven't started, but I've got the seeds of ideas in my head, and I'm working out plots for characters and such! Only one of my idea's isn't AU. No, wait. TWO of my idea's aren't AU fics. The rest are AU. There's one AU fic where Aoshi owns a ranch of horses, and Misao stops to pet them.............lol and another called "Plumin' Problems?" It's a Saitou/Tokio fic. And away those troubles, down the drain.............Plumber Saitou! LOL  
  
Well, see you at the epilogue, then a huge thank you maybe in a few weeks, months, years.............whenever I get around to it.............^___^ Bye bye for now! See you!  
  
Flamers are welcome, cause I deserve to feel bad for rushing this chapter! WAHHHH! I'm SOOO SORRY!  
  
~~Kitten Kisses  
  
PS. Almost forgot your snacks. Reading is a lot of work. Here's some ice cream for you! All flavors!! 


	21. Epilogue

Yeah! I'm so glad that I'm DONE with this story! I hated this story! Yuk, it's a terribly stupid story! *grinz sheepishly* Angst my @$$, it was mostly humor and serious stuff. ^-~ Though it's DONE, OWARI, COMPLETED, and I will NEVER have to write more! In fact, I don't even have to write this! But.......I'm a good person and I'm going to write it anyway.  
  
THE EPILOGUE OF "BEGGARS CAN'T BE CHOOSERS"  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
Final Disclaimer: Now.......I don't care about MOST of my characters from this story. And since nobody will want to use them anyway, *shrugs* I don't care. The characters I DO care about, however, are Kenyon, Sayah, and Kitaya. You know, I thought I MADE UP the name Kenyon, but there's someone who has that for a last name. *pouts* Whatever. If you want to USE Kenyon, just email me and say, 'yo, can I use Kenyon?'. And I'll probably say yes. Just don't steal my furry white puppy dog! Same goes for Sayah. Kitaya's just.......the only cool character that I've made up that was human. Lol. From this story anyway. I didn't own any of the pop, pizza, or anything. I don't even own any of the roller coasters in the 'stoopid' chapters. Lol.  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
Why do I hafta do this? First it's one, then the other. This sux. Hi, my name is Naraku, and I will be your tour guide for the lives of Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know. I did the same thing for Rolling Fire, Burning Soul, but whatever. I'm even IN this fic. But I'm still alive from RFBS and hafta be the stupid tour guide for every epilogue in existence. It's not fair.  
  
Personally, I think the authoress is lazy and can't come up with a better idea. But whatever, it's not like it matters. Anyway, I guess you're here to see what happened to Kagome and Inuyasha. And Sayah and Kenyon. *Rolls eyes* Why would you care? It's not like it's any of your business!  
  
But whatever, cause I don't care. It's my job, er, punishment for being evil in the REAL show.......so I guess I should just shut my big mouth.  
  
Of course, nobody ever cares about ME.......  
  
Okay, I'll be quiet. You want to know what happened? Why don't you take a look?  
  
Now, not everyone married their boyfriend/girlfriend, but a few of them did. I mean, it's been six years. Everyone's out of college except for Kouga, cause he never went. He's a mechanic, and he's still an idiot.  
  
Souta, Kohaku, Kaede, and Rin are all freshman in the same college, don't ask how they got in. They're not smart enough. But Souta and Rin are engaged. They can't be married until they're out of college though, so you never know. Kohaku and Kaede are getting there.......  
  
Sango and Miroku are married happily, and they've even got a little boy. Thank God he doesn't act like his father. Thank God he doesn't LOOK like him. And lastly, it's probably a good thing he doesn't THINK like him either. He looks more like his mother. Sango went to become a nurse, and Miroku is.......a dork. Besides that? He's the manager of some giant company I never heard of.  
  
Shippou married Kitaya, but they don't have any kids yet. Kitaya has a greenhouse, and Shippou supervises the building of new roller coasters.  
  
Sesshomaru's just alive.......and a dad of twins......hey, why should I tell you the mother? It's Kagura. *Rolls eyes* Personally, I think it's stupid. Did I mention that ol' Fluffy's trying to be a lawyer? Kagura's just a stay-at-home mom, but she also teaches part-time.  
  
Hojo and Kikyo broke up and went their own little separate meaningless ways. Who cares what they ended up doing? I sure don't.  
  
Okay, the couple everyone swoons over......*gag* Inuyasha and Kagome. They're not the one people like? Then who the heck is it? The two dogs? Oh.......well.......heh, heh, just look in that little window over there. They're all curled up together and stuff......*gag* Totally sickening if you ask me.  
  
But, you didn't ask me, so I'll be quiet.  
  
Now, if you want to look at Inuyasha and Kagome, you have to look through THIS window. Aw, ain't that just so CUTE?! Bull......  
  
Yeah, they're married, blah, it was a small wedding, not that you care. I sure don't. But you didn't ask my opinion. They finished school, which I'm surprised Inuyasha was able to do, being a beggar-boy. I can't believe he married Kagome of all people though. Ah well, I guess beggar's can't be choosers...... *dodges bricks* Anyway, just look at Kagome REALLY close. Haha, yeah, see the ROUNDED stomach? She's six months along, and it's a GIRL. Isn't that cool? Personally though, it should be a boy. But the world has to have girls too you know.  
  
Inuyasha, well, he became a professional dog-trainer. Sometimes he does other things too, like plumbing and stuff. But since he's a good doggy trainer, he gets a lot of money, hence their huge house.  
  
Ya wanna know something stupid? Kagome hated school, but now she's a TEACHER. What's up with that? She teaches High school History. Right now they're studying the Feudal Era of Japan. What a coincidence......not. I arranged that when she wasn't paying attention. I just hate it when she tells that tale of the guy blasting ME, cause they got the story all wrong. They killed my peep-chick. It wasn't fair.  
  
I like peep-chicks you know. They're very good, but ONLY the pink ones. *grinz* I just love the pink ones. I think they're the cutest little things. Especially their eyes. I wonder what would happen if you microwaved them?  
  
POW!  
  
I guess I shouldn't have tried that. *rubs the back of my head* They exploded all over the microwave. Er......that wasn't so smart. *puts a whole package in*  
  
POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!  
  
Hey wait, that was only 11, there should be 12...... *opens microwave* POOWWW! *wipes sticky pink stuff off of face*  
  
Ew......  
  
Anyway, are you happy now? It's just not fair that I have to explain this every time someone else wants to know what happened to Inuyasha and Kagome. Dur, it's stupid. Just like you. Why would you want to know what happened to those idiots? They're stupid. Dumb, and ugly. *flips stations of the TV* Look, Rurouni Kenshin's on! Personally, my favorite character is Miss Tae. I'm going to marry her someday.  
  
*cough* Ahem, anyway, now that you know what happened to the two bozo's, why don't you leave me in peace. Or didn't you notice that there ISN'T a WELCOME mat outside? Oh, you want to hear about ME?  
  
Well, I'm flattered.  
  
Hey, you liar! You just wanted my peep-chick collection!! Get out! You CANNOT have my peep-chicks. No way José. Go away....... Fine, you can have ONE, but you have to listen to my life's story.  
  
JUST KIDDING!  
  
Just let me watch my TV show and go away.  
  
Thank you.  
  
You know I just LOVE my job. Yeah flipping right.  
  
Now that I've blabbed for 2¾ pages, you have to leave a review. If you don't, I'll track you down and become a tour guide for YOUR life. You wouldn't want that, would you? I mean, seriously. Who knows how much I might mess up your life......heh, heh, heh......  
  
Hey! You took TWO peep-chicks!  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
Hm......do you want to make Naraku happy? Didn't think so. WHAT ABOUT ME?! Sorry, I was brain-dead and just did the Naraku-thing again. Lol, well......what'd you think? I didn't make it long, cause there really wasn't that much to explain. Lol, the end of Kenyon as a doggy. *sigh* the end of Kenyon/Inuyasha conversations......*sigh* Sorry, I'm just kinda BORED.  
  
^-^ I'm glad at the response I got for this fic. Lol, thank you all so much! ^.^ Haha, I'll Always Love You got more reviews, but it's writing style's better too. Heehee. Anywayz, as this is the last chapter, I'd love a review. Along with some comments. Please, for me......*looks up shiny- eyed* This story was ONE chapter longer than RFBS. ^.^ YAY! But they're both over and done with. ^.~  
  
I'm making a mailing list for my art. If you want to be on it, leave your email. It might take me awhile to get the list made, because, I'm guessing a lot of people will want to be on it. ^-~ I'll send you pictures of anything I draw. Inuyasha, Kenshin, animals, and original characters too. So, yeah. Just let me know, okay?  
  
I'm entitled to blab, because this is the last chapter of this story. *glares* Man, that song is AWFUL. I don't even know what it is, but SOMEONE is singing VERY off-key on the radio.  
  
Anyway, that's all I hafta say, except leave your email if you want me to send you a picture of Kenyon and Sayah together. ^^ I'm working on a really good pic of them. Well, I hope it'll be really good when I'm done with it. I have several pictures of the two of them in mind. Then I have to get to work drawing Kenyon in my fic "I'll Always Love You" -_-* If you didn't already know, Kenyon's an elf-dog-wolf-youkai prince. ^__^ Then I have to draw SAYAH from that fic. *rolls her eyes* That'll take forever......  
  
::Love, hugs, kisses, and a zillion pawprints::  
  
~~Kitten Kisses 


End file.
